Glowing In The Dark
by Disneydude94
Summary: This is an AU version of Weirdmaggedon Saga. What if Mabel discover the rift and demanding to ask Dipper, but they fought it over until it has shattered and sucked both Dipper and Wendy to the portal while she remain behind. Now they're trapped and they teamed up with their old friends. Togehter they can find a way home and stop Bill for taking over Gravity Falls.
1. How It Begin

**Before I can continue from my previous story, I've been making an idea that was an Ultimate Alternate Universe where Dipper and Wendy had accidentally sucked into the portal leaving Mabel behind. Now Bill is taking over and spreading Weirdmaggedon Global. Both Dipper and Wendy had teaming up with their old friends and together they're going back to their world and stop Bill. This is going to be some epic crossover ever. This title was based from the music that sung by "The Girl and the Dreamcatcher". I don't own any characters or music, it belongs to their rightful owners.** **Please review and enjoy.**

 **Author Notes: If you're wondering where the idea is coming from, I had to rewrite for this version. Please don't get mad at me.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 1: How It Begin…

Mabel cannot believe what her brother had just said. Dipper promises her that he can count on her on their 13th birthday, but instead their Great Uncle Stanford offered him as an apprentice and he accepted. Now she's going back to Piedmont while Dipper stayed behind with Gravity Falls when summer ends. Later on, Dipper came in to their room and he drops his backpack next to hers.

Dipper Pines: Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and… and...

He stops and sees Mabel is lying on her bed with her back to him, unmoving.

Dipper Pines: Hey, are you okay?

Mabel Pines: Tell me it's not true, Dipper? Tell me you were joking?

She holds up the walkie-talkie, which emits static. He realized that he forgot to turn off his walkie-talkie when he's busy.

Mabel Pines: Ford's apprentice? Seriously?

Dipper Pines: Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me.

Mabel Pines: Well it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on and now you're leaving me too!?

Dipper Pines: Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online; we'll make it work.

Mabel Pines: I don't want it to work. I just wish summer could last forever.

He walked over to her to put his hand on her shoulder as he kneeled.

Dipper Pines: But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't gonna stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends.

She looked at him with shocked on her face to believe what he just said to her. She pushed her brother roughly and grab Dipper's bag as she didn't noticed. She ran off from their room.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!

As she was about to ran out to go outside, but she tripped as she fell on the floor along with his bag. Then the rift flew out of his bag and it bounce right by her. She looked at it until she realizes that she got the wrong bag. She stands up and she picked up the rift to look at it. Later, Dipper ran downstairs just in time to see her in the front porch.

Dipper Pines: Mabel! Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything to you but….

He stops his sentences when she stood silence in five seconds until she spoke.

Mabel Pines: What's this?

He was confused at first.

Dipper Pines: What?

Mabel turned around with a glare when she's holding the rift pointing at it.

Mabel Pines: What! Is! THIS!

He was shocked when he realized when Mabel accidentally grabbed his backpack by mistake. It must've fall out of his bag and she's holding on to it. His secret is out.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, it's not what you think…

Mabel Pines: Then what is this thing?

Dipper Pines: Look, I know this isn't going to end well, but….

Mabel Pines: But what, Dipper?! Are you trying to hide it from ME?!

Dipper Pines: Mabel, you don't know what that thing is?!

Mabel Pines: Then tell me why?!

Before he can speak, Wendy and Stanley approaching them.

Stanley Pines: Alright, what's going on here?

He looked at them without a warning and he was about to say something, but she cut it first.

Mabel Pines: Dipper was supposed to promise me that he can count on me for our birthday until he just he accepted Ford's apprentice and he brought back for this?!

She showed them the rift when they were confused at first.

Wendy Corduroy: What is that thing?

Mabel Pines: Why don't you ask him?

She points her finger at him as he gulped. He sighed.

Dipper Pines: It's the rift. Great Uncle Ford told me to keep it secret from you guys. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. I was so desperate.

Stanley Pines: That's what Sixer's been doing with all this? Why didn't you tell us?

Dipper Pines: I've been trying to protect you guys from danger!

Mabel Pines: Yeah right. More like protecting your precious rift.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, you really don't understand about this what I've been through!

Mabel Pines: No Dipper! You don't understand what I've been through! Soos took me to high school to invite everyone to our birthday party, but Wendy was so busy to register in when she told me like high school is the worst! Every teenagers started hate each others like cats and dogs and claimed that TV lied! I stop by at my friends to tag along, but Candy is going to music camp while Grenda is going Austria with Marius! Do you know how it hurts? I've got nobody Dipper! Meanwhile, where have you been all day? Going on a "special mission" with Grunkle Ford and you accepted his apprenticeship because you only cared about your selfish!

It hit Stan when he realized where he and his brother are arguing for 30 years and now it's the twins turn to argue each other. While Dipper looked offended for what she just said to him.

Dipper Pines: I'm selfish? I'm selfish?! Mabel, how could you say something like that after you almost cost me for losing my chance to hang out with Wendy at the fair that I've worked so hard just to get your pig! I got fired from lifeguard duty because of your crush merman! I've been possessed by a DEMON because of trying to help you for stupid show! And you trust Grunkle Stan instead of me because you didn't even press that button!

Mabel Pines: Are you saying that just because I ruined your moment time with Wendy! Are you saying that I can't trust you! I can't believe it! After all we've been through?!

Dipper Pines: Mabel, please hand it over.

Mabel Pines: No! I want an answer!

Without a warning, he grabbed the rift, but she refused to let go.

Dipper Pines: Hand it over! It's too dangerous!

Mabel Pines: NO!

They fell down and began to wound up rolling around on the floor while each one hand clasped onto the pressurized globe between them that contained the rift. They went through outside as they refused to let it go. Wendy and Stanley tried to break it the fight.

Wendy Corduroy: Guys! Cut it out!

Stanley Pines: Knock it off! Both of you!

They didn't listen to them as they continued to fight.

Mabel Pines: You left me behind you jerk! We were supposed to be like this as a family! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

Dipper Pines: NO! You ruined my life! You've been teasing me for too long enough between taller or my voice! All the hard work with Uncle Ford was most important to me!

Mabel Pines: What about your friends and family?! They are important to YOU!

Dipper Pines: Mabel! Give… Me… The RIFT!

Mabel Pines: You answer me first! You can't even trust your own sister!

Dipper Pines: Let… Me… GO!

He kicked her stomach as she let go of the rift and she hit the tree on her back. She winced in pain as he was shocked for what he done.

Dipper Pines: Mabel! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…..

His word was cut off when she punched him in the face as he dropped the rift on the ground as stumble on the ground. He looked up at her as she so angry after she picked the rift with a heart break. Suddenly Stanford came outside to see what's going on.

Stanford Pines: What's going on out there? Why's everyone….

He stops his sentence when looked at Mabel holding the rift while Dipper was on the ground until he stands up. He realized that he was too late to warn her. His worst fear came true.

Stanford Pines: Oh no.

Mabel Pines: Some brother you turned out to be!

At these words, Stanley's eyes widened. She just said these words like what he said to his brother before his brother was being lifted to the portal.

Stanley Pines: Mabel, take it easy…

She ignored him as she takes two more step to Dipper. He started to get frightened.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, what are you doing?

Mabel Pines: If you cared about your dumb mysteries than your family….

Dipper grew his eyes wide as his sister raised her hand with the rift. He was afraid that she might throw at him.

Stanford Pines: Mabel, don't do it!

She held her hand with the rift above her head.

Mabel Pines: THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!

Stanford Pines: NO!

They were about to stop her, but she throw the rift at him. He quickly dodges and then the rift hit the ground behind him, and burst open. At first, nothing happened and then a portal shaped like an upside-down triangle and brimming with a fiery aura erupted from the ground where the capsule had smashed.

Mabel Pines: What the….

Dipper found himself being lifted into the air, pulled towards the triangular portal by an unknown force. His arms and legs flailed pointlessly in his attempt to fight the pull of gravity.

Dipper Pines: Mabel! HELP ME!

She just stood there when her brother was being lifted. Wendy ran up to him to grab his hand.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper! I got you!

Wendy surged forward, grabbing hold of Dipper's hands to try and pull him back, but only to find herself lifted into the air as well, pulled towards the portal along with her friend.

Wendy Corduroy: SOMEBODY HELP US!

Stanford Pines: HANG ON!

Stanford grabbed hold of her boot and tried to pull her back. Mabel could only watch in horror and shock. Stanley rushed to help his brother to pull them back. His worst fear when his brother would be stuck in the portal again and he's not going to let that happen.

Stanley Pines: NO!

Stanley grabbed hold of his brother from behind to try and help him pull the Dipper and Wendy back from the portal, but Wendy's foot slipped free of her boot as she and Dipper tumbled into the abyss.

Wendy Corduroy: DIPPER!

Stanley Pines: DIPPER! WENDY!

Dipper Pines: MABEL! GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! HELP US!

Mabel Pines: WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!

Dipper Pines: MABEL! DO SOMETHING!

Dipper takes out the journal #3 from his vest to throw at her. She caught the book and looked up at them as they went through the portal to see their faces one last time.

Dipper and Wendy: MABEL!

A blinding flash of light followed as her uncles stumbled back from the portal. When Mabel's vision cleared, the portal was gone. Dipper and Wendy were nowhere to be seen.

Mabel Pines: Dipper? Wendy?

The other boot that Wendy wears has landed on the ground and so does her lumberjack hat. It both fell out from her feet like Stanford's glasses fell out for 30 years. Her tears started to shed.

Mabel Pines: (crying) Dipper comeback! I didn't mean it! Please comeback!

Both Stan and Ford got up and they're looking the spot where the portal uses to be. He turned his head to his brother with the glare.

Stanley Pines: What the heck just happened?!

Stanford Pines: The rift! It collapsed in on itself!

Stanley Pines: The WHAT?!

Before he could reply, there was a wind when some leafs is blowing away. Suddenly, they hear an evil laugh from an echo. Stanford clenched his fists as he recognized.

Stanford Pines: He's here.

Stanley Pines: Whose here?

Again before he could reply, light flashes when there's a triangle demon with one eye whose wearing a top hat and a bow tie. They grew eyes open as he appeared.

Bill Cipher: At last! At long, long LAST! The gateway between world has open! The event one billion year of prophesied has come to pass! The day has come! THE WORLD IS FINALLY MINE!

He floats up high in the sky. They didn't notice when there was a sparks from the broken globe when the rift blast off to the sky as the rift tears reality into the Nightmare Realm while he laughs maniacally. Mabel, Stanley, and Stanford looked up in the sky when the portal that looks like an X.

Stanley Pines: What's going?! What is that?!

Stanford Pines: We're too late! It's the end of the world.

They were shocked to hear what he just said. The world was about to end.

* * *

 **Oh no! Dipper and Wendy are trapped and now Bill has taking over the world! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	2. Welcome to Weirdmageddon!

**Bill Cipher has taking over Gravity Falls by causing weirdness and chaos. If you're wondering about some grammar, I've already taking care of it. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 2: Welcome to Weirdmageddon!

Bill Cipher continued the laugh below the tear in the sky as an X. He changes color to black and white.

Bill Cipher: (evil laugh) Oh, it's happening! It's finally, finally happening!

He continues laughing as what it appears to be muscle fiber covers him.

Bill Cipher: Physical Form? Don't mind if I DO!

He is encased in a metal pyramid and vanishes. In the forest, Blendin Blandin as he was about to search something from his scanner until he looked up the tear in the sky.

Blendin Blandin: Huh?! What just happen?

The ground began to shake when he felt it.

Blendin Blandin: Oh, oh man. This is bad. This is real bad! Guys, we've got situation!

He clicked on his watch to contact his troops and he vanishes. In downtown, everyone notice when the ground shake the whole town.

Sherriff Blubs and Deputy Durland: What the…?

Lazy Susan: Wha?

Everyone looked up the sky worried when the tear has open. A big shadow is covering them as he laugh with deep voice laughing as he became big pyramid demon rotating.

Bill Cipher: (deep voice) _**ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YOU ONE LIFE SPAN, THREE DIMENSIONAL, FIVE SENSE OF SKIN PUPPETS!**_

He changes his normal voice as return to normal.

Bill Cipher: For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!

He uses his powerful beam from his eye to melt the statue of Nathaniel Northwest in front of everyone's frightening.

Bill Cipher: Now meet the gang of the interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends.

All of his friends came out the tear in the sky as they are approaching.

Bill Cipher: 8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Xanthar. There's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectrogon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys. This is our town now boys!

Bill and his friends are laughing evilly as they finally conquer the world. The townspeople are very angry at them as they disbelief.

Tyler Cutebiker: Now see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urgent to git'… git' on out of here!

Lazy Susan: Yeah! Things with one eye are weird!

Grenda: We don't like out of towners!

Dan Corduroy: We punch what WE DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Manly Dan grabs the mailbox as he tears it apart. Preston Northwest steps up with his wife calmly.

Preston Northwest: I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?

Pacifica gives her father some glare.

Pacifica Northwest: Dad!

Preston Northwest: Not now, sweetie, the grownups are talking.

Bill Cipher: Oh wow, that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face.

He snaps his finger when Preston's face became mixed. He screamed, but his mouth was muffled. He falls over, screaming at his wife and daughter as they watched horribly. Everyone started to screaming and running while Bill laughs maniacally. He zaps his finger to Deputy Durland as he turned to stone and it land on Sherriff Blubs's hand shocked.

Sherriff Blubs: Durland! My precious Deputy Durland! No!

One of the Eye Bat carries him away from his partner. Then the water tower became a monster as it's walking with roaring.

Bill Cipher: It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a "castle" of some kind.

He raised his huge pyramids to the sky as it began to floating in the air.

Bill Cipher: And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!

He sends his bubbles all around the town as citizens ran away from the bubbles. As the bubble passes through the Sprott who ripped off his shirt screaming.

Bill Cipher: This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has meaning. Existence is upside-down as I reign supreme. Welcome, one at all, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!

The water tower monster roars as the whole weirdness spreading all over the town. Back in the Mystery Shack, Mabel, Stan, and Ford looked up the tear in the sky.

Stanford: So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a boop-boop.

Stanley Pines: Weirdmageddon?

Suddenly, they heard some birds flying out and some animals coming out of the forest fleeing from chaos along with Chutzpar the Manitour and Gnomes. They knocked over Mabel to the ground causing to glare at Gnomes.

Gnome #1: Move it, stretch!

Gnome #2: Hey, we're scampering here!

After they flee, Stan went over to her to get her up.

Stanley Pines: Don't listen to those jerks back there. They're just being "Grumpy". Am I right?

She didn't reply to him as she's stood silence when she still holding the journal #3 and look at the spot where Wendy's other boot fell out from her when they enter the portal. Not only that when her hat flew out as well. His eyes wide open when notice about her lumberjack hat on the ground. He looked her with sad face.

Stanley Pines: Mabel?

Mabel Pines: (whimpering) I can't believe they're gone and it's all my fault.

Stanford Pines: No.

They turned their head on and he gives him a glare. Ford lower his head with a shame.

Stanford Pines: It was my fault. I'm the one who started this for 30 years ago. I should've told you two in the first place.

What he realized that it's true. He walked over to his brother in anger and punches him in the face. Ford's rubbing his face

Stanford Pines: OW!

Stanley Pines: That's for punching me in the face for saying my risky move to restart the portal! I've asked you one favor to keep those kids away from danger, but you didn't even listen!

Stanford Pines: Excuse me?! You're the one who told Dipper to hangout with me after words.

Stanley Pines: That's the difference! Look where it got her!

He points his finger to Mabel where she stood still.

Stanley Pines: Mabel is upset because she's going home without Dipper when you give him his apprenticeship. Why can't you just call someone who is an apprentice that has magic?

Stanford Pines: They already have one, Stanley! I chose him because I'm getting too old.

Stanley Pines: Can't you just get them back by now?

Stanford Pines: I can't.

Stanley Pines: Why not?!

Stanford Pines: I dismantle the portal because I was afraid when something is bad happen to our world. Now the rift is broken, the portal is gone and we can't get them back.

Stanley Pines: Great, just great! Their parents are gonna be so flipped out when Dipper and Wendy are gone and it's all your FAULT!

Stanford Pines: My fault?! You're the one who messed up with all of my hard work for my dream school!

Stanley Pines: UGH! Again with the dream school! Why does it have to be scholarship?! What's more important, YOUR HARD WORK OR YOUR FAMILY!

Ford stood there silently as he realized that family is the most important to him, but he was so busy with his project to prevent Bill from using the rift. Instead when Mabel got it first when she's fighting with her brother with the rift and she accidentally throw the rift to the ground by causing both Dipper and Wendy sucked to the portal.

Stanford Pines: (sigh) You're right, I started this and now I'm going to finish what I started.

He went to the shack to grab something. Stan follows him to the front porch.

Stanley Pines: Hey! Where are you going?

Stanford Pines: To stop Bill! The rift is shattered. Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger. If I can blast him back through the rift he came out of, I just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe. That's why I'm going to end this, alone.

He went inside to the shack while Stan stood there crossing his arm and Mabel walked passed him with the journal, Wendy's boots, and lumberjack hat.

Stanley Pines: Who needs him? It's just you, me, and of course your pig. Mabel?

She set the boots down right by the stairs where Dipper's backpack laid on the floor and head straight upstairs to their room. He couldn't help but notice this when she's still depressed. Then he heard a rumble to check and see outside from the shack. One of the gnome fleeing with fear.

Gnome: WEIRDNESS WAVE!

He scampered through the door and Stan went back inside to shut the door from weirdness wave. He didn't know what happens next. The wave washes over the Mystery Shack and the pole was brought to life with a roar. It spreads it's arms and legs and stomp closer to the shack to wreck it. But apparently, the barrier protect shack from weirdness. It tried to crushed it with it's fist while Stan looked around room where it glows the voodoo when he realize the barrier came from the unicorn's hair spell where Dipper and his brother are doing. The barrier zap the pole monster and it turn back normal by loosing arms and legs as it fell on the ground. He checked outside to see it's over. He sighed with a relief.

He went to the gift shop to see Ford in the basement, but he already walked out from the basement and shut the vending machine behind him. He went straight to the door and head out to stop Bill. Stan has no choice, but to follow him in stealthy way.

Stanley Pines: (sigh) I guess I better follow him.

He ran off to follow him to see what his brother is doing. He stop and notice when the goat, Gompers grew big as he's chewing the pine tree.

Stanley Pines: On second thought, I'm gonna go run like a coward now.

Gompers baaing out loud as Stan run away screaming when Gompers walks off to eat more trees.

* * *

 **Stan is really mad at Ford and he blames him for this. Ford went alone to stop Bill and Stan had no choice to stop him for making it worse. Find out next.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	3. Lost in Dimension

**Here's some comfort chapter between Dipper and Wendy. Some hints of Wendip for everyone! Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 3: Lost in Dimension

Meanwhile in Sci-Fi Dimension when Stan calls it, Dipper and Wendy are laying on the ground when they sucked through the portal. He just woke up from unconscious along with Wendy as they groan at the same time. He looked at her when he steps closer to her.

Dipper Pines: Wendy?

Wendy Corduroy: Ugh, my head.

Dipper Pines: Are you ok?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?

Dipper Pines: I have no idea.

They just stood up and he soon notice when her boots and her lumberjack hat are missing.

Dipper Pines: Wendy, your hat! And your boots!

Wendy Corduroy: What?

She put her hand on head as she realized when her hat flew off. Then she looked at her feet with her socks.

Wendy Corduroy: My hat! My boots! I lost it!

Dipper Pines: It must've fallen out when we were sucked to the portal and….

He stops his sentence when it hit him as he realizes that they really did suck through the portal. Now he finally understands what it felts like to end up in the portal like Ford was trapped for 30 years. Right now it's just him and Wendy and his tears started to shed.

Dipper Pines: Oh no. I did this.

He bends his knee to the ground and he put his hands to his eyes as he cried. Wendy looked shocked to see him and she never seen him cried like this since the bunker when they fight the Shape Shifter disguise as her. She walked over as she kneeled to comfort him.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper?

He looked up at her with tears all over his face.

Dipper Pines: I did this! I started this when we started to fight over the rift because of my selfish! She threw it at me, but I dodge it and it's broken! I've being lifted to portal when she's stand there and do nothing! Now we're stuck here and it's all my fault! I did this because of ME!

He hugged her as he cried to her body and she was shocked to hear this. She hugs back to him to embrace him.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey, hey, it's okay. It's not your fault.

He looked up at her with tears.

Dipper Pines: Yes it is! I should've told you about the rift, but I just can't because…..because…..I thought I lost you, or Mabel, or Grunkle Stan, or Grunkle Ford, or anybody! I'll never be a good person!

He put his head down as he continues to cry. She rubbed his back to calm him.

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay Dipper. It's alright. We have each other now. I'm here for you.

Dipper Pines: I miss them so much!

Wendy Corduroy: I miss them too.

They keep hugging likes this and it reminds her when her mother use to comfort her when she was young. They let go of each other as they stand up to their foot and he stops crying. He took a three deep breath to calm himself down.

Wendy Corduroy: Feeling better?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, much better. Thanks Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem. Now then, can you explain what this is about?

Dipper Pines: I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened. Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel.

Wnedy Corduroy: Oh dude.

Dipper Pines: Before I fight with Mabel, Uncle Ford told me to keep the rift a secret from you guys. But it didn't work out so well. She's just wants the truth.

Wendy Corduroy: That makes sense. Speaking of truth, was it really true?

Dipper Pines: What?

Wendy Corduroy: Was it true when you time travel to repeat over and over to get me a panda duck for prize to avoid from Robbie so Mabel can win her pig?

He began to blush as she mentioning about the fair.

Dipper Pines: Yes?

Wendy Corduroy: And you tried to keep your lifeguard duty from being fired when Mabel tries to get the merman back to the ocean?

Dipper Pines: Yes?

Wendy Corduroy: And you've been possessed by a triangle demon to take over your body for Mabel's puppet show to impress this Gabe?

Dipper Pines: Yes?

Wendy Corduroy: And now she trust Stan over you when she let go of the button?

Dipper Pines: Yes?

Wendy Corduroy: Why did you time travel to prevent the ball from hitting my eye?

Dipper Pines: (sigh) Because you wanted a panda duck for a prize. I tried to win, but it keeps repeating over and over. I also tried to prevent Robbie from taking you away from me.

She realizes that it's true. He tried to win her best prize but it keeps hurting her eye when her ex-boyfriend tried to comfort her to put a snow cone in her eye. She felt like she was ditching her friend while she's hanging out with Robbie like between the party at the shack and the fair. Good thing she broke up with him when he hypnotized her and now Robbie got his new girlfriend, Tambry thanks to Mabel for using "The Love God" potion.

Wendy Corduroy: Look, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for leaving you back there. It's like I ditched you or ignoring you because of Robbie. I knew you tried to ask me to go out on a dance or winning me a new prize.

Dipper Pines: You knew?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah! Oh man. I can't believe that I missed out all the fun you been had like monster hunting, chased by a dinosaur, helping you guys in Stan's mind, golf course, shut down the portal, listening Stan's tale, and even a road trip.

Dipper Pines: Wait, did Mabel tell you about this?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man, she even told me about some photos of me. Was it?

Dipper Pines: Uh….

He's blushing all over his face as she's been told by Mabel about their adventure they've been went. As he was about to replay, but then they heard a roar from a distance. They looked around where it comes from.

Dipper Pines: What was that?

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know dude, but I think we should be moving.

Dipper Pines: Well, I guess you're right. I can tell you later. Oh, and I'm sorry about your boots.

Wendy Corduroy: No biggie, I'll get a new one. C'mon.

They started to walk through the ruins as they step outside to see the place that looked like chaos. It's like an alien have been invaded from outer space where most building was futuristic as they patrol around the city. It reminds him when he and Mabel went to Globnar Tournament to challenge Blendin Blandin.

Dipper Pines: Oh man. It's like I went back to the future.

Wendy Corduroy: Wait, you went to the future?

Dipper Pines: Yes, it's when me and Mabel went to Globnar Tournament to challenge Blendin Blandin to get the time wish.

Wendy Corduroy: So that's why you didn't show up during laser tag.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, sorry we missed out.

Wendy Corduroy: Don't worry man, we'll have a rematch when we get back without further interruption.

Dipper Pines: Good point.

Wendy Corduroy: So what does the rift do if I ask?

Dipper Pines: It contains the portal that it was inside the globe. We tried to hide it from Bill or all else fail, it would create the end of the world.

Wendy Corduroy: End of the world? That's what my dad complains about it every winter.

Dipper Pines: Since when?

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know? About 30 years ago?

Dipper Pines: Does he know about this?

She shrugged her shoulders.

Dipper Pines: I guess that means when the rift was shattered and doomsday is upon us.

Wendy Corduroy: We maybe too late, but we still got time save Gravity Falls before weird things just happen. What do you say dude, for Mable?

She held out her arm as he looked at her. He held her hand as he nodded.

Dipper Pines: For Mable. Now, let's get back home and save Gravity Falls.

They're off to the city and went strolling around town to find a way to get home. There's something's following them with a creepy bug eye like they're being watch.

* * *

 **Who's the mysterious monster? Was it trying to eat them? Better find out.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	4. Ford's Captured

**More chapter coming up. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 4: Ford's Captured

Back in Gravity Falls, chaos is still spreading around the town. The wave washes over Soos' house causing the tree turns into a tentacle while the barbecue was brought to life and ran. Soos looked out the window and he was shocked.

Soos: Ah! Abuelita! A tidal wave of madness just went over us!

Abuelita: Oh Soos, such an imagination.

He turns around and his eyes wide open horribly when his grandmother was turned into a living chair. It's like from "Beauty and the Beast" reference.

Soos: AH! You've been turned into a chair!

Abuelita: Why don't you have a seat and relax?

Soos: But what about you? And my friends?

Abuelita: I'll be fine. You go help the others.

Soos: When the universe is broken, only one handyman can fix it.

He went to kiss his grandma on the cheek and left to save his friends as he went through the door.

Soos: (distance) I'm coming for you friends!

He slam the door leaving his grandma behind.

Abuelita: Time for a nap.

She is laying herself as a chair to taking nap. Meanwhile in Gravity Falls Maximum Prison, some prisoners are in their class when their teacher is reviewing the arts they made.

Teacher: Okay, inmates, time to review your finger paintings.

He walked over to review their finger paintings.

Teacher: Good. Nice.

He stop and gasps when he sees Gideon's painting, which is a torn paper with a knife in it and "Revenge" written on it and "Love" written next to a picture of Mabel. The teacher sighs.

Teacher: (sigh) Gideon, does this look like someone who's ready to re-enter society?

Ghost-Eyes: Gideon's unappreciated in his time!

Gideon Gleeful: Oh, Ghost-Eyes, you're making me blush!

Prisoner #1: Gideon makes prison life worth living.

Prisoners: GIDEON! GIDEON!

They stopped chanting when they heard a rumble and then Giant Gompers eats off the ceiling making the rest crumbled. The teacher was knocked out cold by rubble while Gideon and his imamates step outside from prison to see what's going and they gasped. The whole town was now covered by weird monsters including Eye Bats flying around and C-3-lhu destroys the Giant Floating Ear from its mouth. They just stood there shocked and then the three headed blue bird is landing on Gideon's finger as held it. The three headed bird screech at him and now he's impressed.

Gideon Gleeful: Oh my. Bill came through.

In downtown that is now ruined, Bill Cipher was floating in front of his friends with excitement.

Bill Cipher: Ready to have some havoc boys?

His friends laughing as they reply means "yes". While Bill is talking to his friends, Ford went to the church tower and he set the box down. He looked out the window behind Bill and he opened the box to readies his rifle.

Stanford Pines: Ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this. I'm only gonna have one chance to take this shot.

He's aiming at Bill to focus his target.

Stanford Pines: Steady… steady… and…

When he was about to pull the trigger, but the wave washes over him as the bell was brought to life.

Bell: Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo! I'm alive now!

It startled him by causing pulling the trigger as it shoots straight to Bill, but it shot his top hat instead of his full body. He felt like he's been shot while his friends shocked and then it hit the tree. He missed his shot as he feared.

Stanford Pines: Oh no!

His top hat starts to regenerate and he turns around to see Ford.

Bill Cipher: Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!

He fires his beam from his finger at the tower, explosions. Stan ran up to the church and see's it horribly when he was too late.

Stanley Pines: STANFORD!

Ford was badly injured with bruises on as he attempted to get up, but he's stuck. Stan ran upstairs to the top to see his brother. He was shocked to see that he's okay.

Stanley Pines: Stanford!

He looked up and sees Stan with eyes wide open.

Stanford Pines: Stanley?! What the heck are you doing here?!

Stanley Pines: What does it look like genius? I'm getting you out of here!

Stanford Pines: You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!

Stanley Pines: No! I'm not leaving without you!

They heard a sound behind them when Bill's getting closer.

Stanford Pines: Oh no! Stanley! Run! Get down!

Stan runs downstairs as he told because Bill is floating up to see Ford.

Bill Cipher: Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting for an _**ENTERNITY**_ to have chat face to face.

He uses the force to lift up Ford from pile of rubble. He showed his friends to Ford as he's floating.

Bill Cipher: Everyone, this Armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!

His friends started to clap their hands at Ford for bringing Doomsday to their world. Stan gets out from the church window and he's hiding behind the ruined statue to take a look at Bill and Ford.

Bill Cipher: This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place! Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks.

Ford gives him a glare.

Stanford Pines: I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness Bill!

Bill Cipher: Oh yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?

Stanford Pines: This?

He copied him as he held his hands and then Bill shoots at him to turn him into golden stone. He land on the floor as petrified. Stan gasp in horror at his twin brother for what Bill has done to him. He picked up Ford.

Bill Cipher: Because I need a new back scratcher!

He's started to scratch Ford in his back as a back scratcher while he and friends laugh. He couldn't believe for what he has done. Now his anger flows him. He got out from his hiding.

Stanley Pines: HEY YOU!

Bill stopped scratching his back and he turned around to see Stan standing on the ruined statue.

Stanley Pines: That's right! I'm talking to you, you one eyed demon! Gimmie back my brother or else?!

Bill Cipher: My, oh my. It looks like Sixer's twin brother is putting up a fight. C'mon Fez Hat, give me your best shot!

He punches in the air as taunting. Stan clenched his fist as he was about to jump off the ruined statue as he raised his fist.

Stanley Pines: GIVE… HIM… BACK!

His fist hits a force field in front of Bill's eye and he is thrown backward into a tree and he rubs his head. Bill's Hench-maniac is laughing at him when he's defeated.

Bill Cipher: Well it looks like you're no match for me, because I'm all powerful demon in the whole wide world. Let's face buddy, you're outnumbered. No wonder why you left out like your father did.

Bill turned around like a puzzle to his friends.

Bill Cipher: Now can anyone remind me why we came here?

8 Ball: To get WEIRD!

Bill Cipher: THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the fearamid. Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat. Have the old man for a snack.

Stanley Pines: What?

8 Ball roll his eyes and Teeth were laughing.

Bill Cipher: Hench-maniacs, ROLL OUT!

He shoots his laser to a car to transform into racecar-like vehicle with music rap-up. Bill and his friends jump to the car and he starts the engine.

Pyronica: Let's get out of here Bill.

He drives towards the fearamid as he randomly shoots everywhere while he laughs manically. Stan is staring at 8 Ball and Teeth in fear.

8 Ball: So, you wanna eat him, or something?

Teeth: Oh, definitely, let's eat him!

Stanley Pines: AHHHHH!

Stan runs away in fear from 8 Ball and Teeth when they're chasing him. Back in the Mystery Shack, Soos came to the shack as he doing in stealth mode. He went to the door as he open and went inside as he shut the door behind him.

Soos: Whew. At least I won't get caught by some monsters out there. I wonder what happen to Mr. Pines and other dudes right now.

He walks through the living room to the gift shop. He enters the gift shop where he was looking for his friends.

Soos: Mr. Pines? Dipper? Mabel? Wendy? Where is everybody?

He heard the bell rang when Stan open and shut the door behind him panting.

Soos: Hey Mr. Pines. You're not gonna believe what I just saw!

Stanley Pines: I've seen enough.

Soos: You saw it too?

Stanley Pines: What do you think? The world is about to end and spreading weirdness by Bill!

Soos: Wait? You mean the "Triangle Guy"?

Stanley Pines: Yeah, that demon just turned my brother into all golden.

Soos: (gasp) Your brother's been captured?!

Stanley Pines: Yes, I could've stop Poindexter from going near those freaks when I had a chance. I'm going upstairs to see Mabel.

Stan walked pass him and heading upstairs.

Soos: Where's Dipper? Is she alright?

He stop and looked at him with sadness.

Stanley Pines: I'll tell you later when it's time and make sure you barricade the window. If you see any survivors, let them in.

Soos: You got it Mr. Pines.

He gives him thumbs up and searches some planks to barricade the windows. Stan stops for a moment. He grabs Dipper's backpack and Wendy's boots and went upstairs to the attic. He couldn't believe what just happen. First his brother was trapped in a dimension for 30 years and he tried to save Ford, but he refused to thank him. And now his nephew and his cashier register were trapped in a dimension. When the portal was dismantled, he wouldn't be able to get them back to their world. He approaches the door and he knock four times.

Stanley Pines: Mabel?

Mabel Pines: Go away.

He can hear her when she's not in a mood with her teary voice.

Stanley Pines: Mabel, it's your uncle. May I please come in?

He didn't hear her reply until she said come in.

Mabel Pines: Ok, you can come in.

He opens the door and entered their room. Mabel was sitting in her bed hiding herself in her sweater while Waddles was lying on the floor sadly. He looked at the journal on the nightstand and Wendy's lumberjack hat at the edge of Dipper's bed. She got out from her sweater and looked at him with a sad face.

Stanley Pines: Mabel, are you okay?

Mabel didn't answer, but buried her face in her hands.

Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, did you ever do something so awful that you immediately regretted it?

Stanley Pines: (sigh) Yes. I've been messed up sometimes. You know it wasn't your fault.

She shot her heads up to him with tears.

Mabel Pines: Yes it is! Everything that happened today was my fault! I ruined Dipper's chance to hangout with Wendy, I got him fired to freed my crush merman, I made a puppet show, I left the portal open, and I smashed the rift to the ground just because I was mad at Dipper for keeping a secret from me! Everything that happened today was my fault! None of this would've happened without me!

She cried into her knee. Stan approaching her and he sit by her on her bed.

Stanley Pines: It wasn't your fault Mabel. Ford should've told us about the rift so that way both Dipper and Wendy should be here.

She looked at him.

Mabel Pines: Where's Grunkle Ford?

Stan should've told her about this, but if he tells her, it would break her heart even more.

Stanley Pines: Bill turned him into golden statue. He didn't make it.

Mabel Pines: No, not Grunkle Ford!

Stanley Pines: I'm sorry sweetheart, but Bill's all powerful. I should've stopped him before I was too late.

Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, why did you have to fight with your brother?

Stanley Pines: Because…. I'm so jealous of him, alright. I was jealous because I wanted to be better like my brother. None of this would've happen if I shouldn't screw the whole things up before he goes to college.

They silence in five seconds until Mabel spoke up.

Mabel Pines: Do you think they'll come back?

He looked straight at her eyes as her tears still shed.

Stanley Pines: Of course sweetie. If anything happens to those two, I'll never forgive myself. Come here.

She gives him a hug and embraces each other while Waddles jumps on her bed to comfort her.

Mabel Pines: (whimpering) Why it hurts so much?

Stanley Pines: Because it's real.

Waddles grunt sadly as he snuggled with her. Their only hope when Dipper and Wendy will return. Once he get enough more help, they will fight back against Bill or all hope is lost.

* * *

 **Poor Mabel. Now Ford has been captured and now Stan is the only person left to survive along with Soos and Mabel. I hope most survivors tried to hide in the shack.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	5. Old Friends Reunited

**Alright, here's some old friends they've been reunited. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 5: Old Friends Reunited

Back in the dimension when it was almost evening, Dipper and Wendy strolling around town that has been abandon to find something that they can help with.

Dipper Pines: Hello! Is anybody home?

Wendy Corduroy: Where is everybody?

Dipper Pines: I don't know Wendy. Maybe they just ran off or something.

Wendy Corduroy: Me neither. It's like "Ghost Town" in here.

Dipper Pines: (chuckled) You have no idea what I'm saying.

Wendy Corduroy: You know, there's got to be somewhere we can find.

Dipper Pines: I guess we should find some vehicles here.

Wendy Corduroy: Now you're talking.

They stop walking when they notice they hear a roar from the distance.

Dipper Pines: What was that?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, it's the same roar.

Dipper Pines: Do you think it's following us?

Wendy Corduroy: I think so?

They move their heads around to see where it's coming from. Seems like no one was here.

Dipper Pines: Let's get going.

She nodded. Then he bumped into someone. They tumbled back each other.

Dipper Pines: Ow! Hey watch where you're going….

He open his eyes wide open when they both see a familiar boy with a triangle shaped head with red hair, wearing orange striped shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes. Another one was a girl with black hair, wearing pink dress and a pink bow tie on her head.

Dipper Pines: Phineas?

Phineas Flynn: Dipper?

Wendy Corduroy: Isabella?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Wendy?

Dipper and Phineas: What are you doing here? Jinx!

Wendy Corduroy: Man, I can't believe it's you guys!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I'm so glad you guys came!

Isabella is hugging Wendy when she was so happy to see her while Phineas and Dipper shook their hands.

Phineas Flynn: It's good to see you guys.

Dipper Pines: It's good to see you too.

He notice when his brother is not with them.

Dipper Pines: Hey, where's Ferb?

Phineas Flynn: He was left behind back from our home. Where's Mabel?

Dipper Pines: Back home. How did you guys get here?

She let go of her and looked at them.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: We'll explain this later. We need to get moving like now.

Dipper Pines: Are you guys alright? What's going on?

Phineas Flynn: Well, the funny thing is that we're being chase by a bug looking monster.

Dipper Pines: Bug looking monster?

Phineas Flynn: Yeah, it's like a half scorpion and half praying mantis.

Dipper Pines: Why is it chasing you in the first place?

Before he could reply, it screeches as they cringed at the same time. When it stops, it lands right in front of them. A giant mutant bug that is half scorpion and half praying mantis. It has two long claws, wings on its back, deadly poison sting, and a head of a mantis. It looked at them as it's drooling on the ground causing them to shiver and fear.

Wendy Corduroy: That's the mutant bug?!

Phineas Flynn: Yeah, that one! It looks very hungry!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What do we do?!

Dipper Pines: Alright, new plan. RUN!

They fled from the mutant bug as it began to chasing them. It screeches at them as it was hungry. They ran all the way through the street as it's still chasing them. They have no place to go.

Wendy Corduroy: We got to find this place to hide!

Phineas Flynn: Like in a factory?

He points his finger to the factory that was closed down. This gives Dipper an idea.

Dipper Pines: Yes! That's it! To the factory!

They went to the factory and so does the mutant bug. They didn't notice when there was a security camera is watching them. They have entered the factory and stop for a moment when they need to find a place to hide.

Phineas Flynn: Which way did we go?

Dipper looked left and then he turned right.

Dipper Pines: This way!

They turned right to run away from the bug mutant as it crashes through the building. It turned right to chasing them. They keep running away from the mutant bug as they turned left.

Wendy Corduroy: Turn left!

They were planning to loosing this creature, but it turns out there was a dead end. They looked in horror as they realize they were trapped.

Wendy Corduroy: Dang it! That was a wrong turn!

It roars at them as they turned their heads on the mutant bug. It crawls closer to them as the creature raising its tail. They we're huddle together frightfully.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: We're trapped! What are we gonna do?!

Wendy brought out her ax to defend them as the bug's about to open it's mouth until they heard familiar voice.

Voice: HEY BUG BRAIN!

The mutant bug turned its head around and sees two animals. One was a meerkat with red hair, wearing sun glasses, his fabric tied around his head, black vest, white shirt, and green pants holding a plasma rifle while riding on a second one was a warthog wearing his jacket and brown pants. They looked like "Howling Commandos" or "The Resistance".

Timon: Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

Pumbaa: Yeah, and we're gonna take you down!

The mutant bug roars back at them as it's crawling towards their rescuers. He readied his rifle when he's aiming at their target.

Timon: Now!

They began to charge at the mutant bug screaming while it's crawling to them. It raises its claws to strike them down, but he quickly jumps while Pumbaa slides under the bugs bottom. He landed on Pumbaa on his back until they stop and looked at their friends with eyes wide when he took off his sun glasses.

Phineas Flynn: Timon?

Dipper Pines: Pumbaa?

Timon and Pumbaa: Kids?! Jinx!

The bug slams its arm on the wall as its trying reach to them. They stand back to the group as he prepared to shoot it as he gives this creature a deadly glare.

Timon: If you're harming those kids, you're gonna have to go through me!

Pumbaa: And me!

Wendy Corduroy: Technically I'm a teenager.

Timon: Good point.

Pumbaa: Fair enough.

He starts firing at the mutant bug as it screeches painfully. The bug steps back from the group as he's shooting at it until he stops shooting when the mutant bug spread its wings and goes up crashing through the ceiling as it flies away. He lowered his weapon as they looked up in the ceiling.

Timon: That's right you coward! You mess with our friends, then you mess with us!

Pumbaa: You're darn right Timon! Fist bump!

They give a fist bump. They turned around and jumped off from his friend as he walked towards them.

Timon: Oh thank goodness! Are you guys alright? Are you hurt?

Phineas Flynn: No, we're fine.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, we're definitely fine.

Timon: Good. Then WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Dipper Pines: We were asking the same thing like you guys.

Pumbaa: What would your parents thinking?! You could've get hurt or killed!

Timon: And where's Ferb and Mabel?

Phineas and Dipper: Home. Jinx!

Timon: (sigh) Alright, this is getting weirder than I thought.

Pumbaa: Right now we need to get you safe as soon as possible. Come on, there's place for us to hide.

Timon hopped on Pumbaa as they began to walk. They started to follow them as well. Once they left the factory, the security camera is still watching them.

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls still ruined, it shows a TV from the window when Shandra Jiminez was on screen.

Shandra Jiminez: We are day one in this strange cataclysmic event, which some are calling "Weirdmageddon," or the "Oddpocalypse." Weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of Eyeball Bats turning people into stone. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I ate a rat for dinner.

The Pizza Guy tries to run away from one of the Eye Bat, but he was turned to stone and taken to fearamid. Inside the fearamid, the party is still going on when Keyhole and Paci-Fire give a toast and they drink their juice while Xanthar, Hectrogon, Pyronica, and Mr. Lava Lamp chanting on frozen Robbie that he was petrified spinning around to choose one of them.

Demons: Spin the person! Spin the person! Spin the person!

Robbie's head points on Hectrogon. She gasps as she was going to eat him. He tried to escape, but she sticks her tongue out at him like a frog and starts to swallow him. The rest of the demons are dancing while Bill sits floating.

Bill Cipher: Hahahaha! Go nuts guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door twice when they stop dancing and looked at the door.

Lolph: Open up! This is the police! Time Police!

They looked at Bill nervously.

Bill Cipher: Just play it cool, ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking.

Finally when the door was crashed through wall by Time Baby himself along with his troops by using his powerful beam from his forehead.

Lolph: Bill Cipher. You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer.

Blendin Blandin: My body is a temple! How dare you!

Time Baby: Hear this, Cipher.

Bill Cipher: Ugh, Time Baby.

He shows him a holographic when the universe in the hologram explodes.

Time Baby: If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence. Surrender now, or face my tantrum

Bill Cipher: Oh no, a tantrum. Whatever will I do about that… HOW 'BOUT THIS?! BOOM!

He shoots a powerful death way to wipe out Time Baby and his troops from existence. He blows his finger from his eye lid while his friends are gasp and shock.

Kryptos: Ah snap! He just killed Time Baby!

Demons: YEAAHHH!

They started to cheer for their leader as they resume party. While they went back to dancing, Blendin is hiding from them after he barely survives from death ray.

Blendin Blandin: Aw man. This is gone from bad to worse. I gotta get out of time-dodge.

He disappears from fearamid full retreatment. 8 Ball and Teeth has approaching Bill as they had some bad news.

8 Ball: Boss. We heard a rumor from this dimension when Pine Tree kid and his friends have been reunited. Are you worried they might tried causes some trouble?

Teeth: Yeah, problem with going back home?

Bill Cipher: Ha! I'm not worried. I've got someone on the case.

In the monitor room, they were watching them on their TV monitor when they fight back against the bug.

Unknown Male: Impressive. Should I send some troops?

Unknown Leader: Not yet. Let them rest for while. I've been contact from a friend of mine in their world. We'll track them down by dawn.

Unknown Male: As you wish, my lord.

He left the room while the leader is watching on the screen. He'll be patience and he can wait.

* * *

 **Who's the main villain? What does he want now? Let's find out next.**

 **Author Notes: If you're wondering where they know Phineas and Isabella, this might be my prequel or previous story. And also this story took place after Timon and Pumbaa visit Gravity Falls.**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	6. Tragic Backstory

**Here's what happens when they told them about how they got here in the first place. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 6: Tragic Backstory

Later that evening, Timon pop his head out to see anyone in this area, but there's no sign of them.

Timon: OK, all clear.

They came out from the alley and walked over the street. They're heading straight to the hiding place where it's far away from the city.

Dipper Pines: Do you know where we are?

Pumbaa: Not that very far, but I'm sure where were going.

Finally, they made it the hiding place where it turns to be a shack. It was abandon for some reason. They have entered the shack and he closes the door behind them. Timon starts the fire and give them some warm blankets.

Timon: There you go. This should give you some warm blanket. Oh, here's some spare boots. I didn't notice when you're wearing socks on it.

He gave some spare boots to Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks little dude.

Timon: No problem.

Phineas Flynn: Thanks for saving us back there. We thought we were goner.

Pumbaa: That's what friends are for. It weren't for us, you'll be get eaten.

Wendy Corduroy: I was going to use my axe on our way out once it's getting near us.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: You know, I was getting hungry.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, my stomach is killing me.

Timon: Don't worry, we have plenty of food we've been brought.

Pumbaa: Here you go.

He gives out some food to them, but it's not just ordinary food. Instead there were some different kinds of food. They looked at him confused.

Pumbaa: Sorry guys. That's all we have left when we came here first.

Phineas Flynn: You came here first?

Timon: Yeah, I guess there's some explaining to tell you about this.

Dipper grabs a different kind of fruit and he took a bite of it. He realized when it tastes good like from home.

Dipper Pines: It's really good.

Pumbaa: Uh-huh, we tried it once.

Everyone's doing the same thing when they dig in. Now it's really taste good with satisfied. Once they're done eating, they took a drink.

Phineas Flynn: Man, it tastes good.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I know, right?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, it's like apples or banana.

Pumbaa burped a little bit. They turned their heads on him embarrassment.

Pumbaa: Excuse me.

They start laughing when he burps.

Dipper Pines: Oh man. This is so hilarious!

Wendy Corduroy: Nice one, dude.

Pumbaa: Thanks.

Timon: Now then, since we're all here, how did you all end up here?

Phineas Flynn: Well, I was thinking you should tell us first.

Dipper Pines: He's right. How did you end up here in the first place like the same day?

Timon: Alright, it started since afternoon….

 _(Flashback starts)_

" _On beautiful day in the savannah,_ _Pumbaa and I have been chasing by hyenas after we accidentally encounter them when we're chasing a beetle. Sometimes we're being picked on if we're in their territory."_

Shenzi: Come back here, you two! There's no place to hide!

Banzai: Yeah, what's the rush yellow belly?

Ed: (laughing)

Timon: They're gaining on us! DO SOMETHING?!

Pumbaa: Don't look at me?! You're the one who's chasing the beetle!

Timon: Hey, it's not my fault, all right! Less talking, more running!

Pumbaa ran as fast as he can, until he spotted a fence. It gives him an idea.

Timon: Hey Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: Yes.

Timon: Let's climb over the fence so that way they won't see us!

Pumbaa: Are you sure?

Timon: Sure I was. Trust me?

They turned right and jump over the fence. They made it safely from hyenas. They looked back at them when they can't climb the fences because of their four legs.

Banzai: Aw man! We can't climb over there. This stinks!

Ed: (grunting)

Shenzi: Let's go boys. Next time when we see them again, we'll be ready for them.

Banzai: Yeah, we'll be waiting.

They left off with a trace with dissapointment. They sigh with relief.

Timon: Whew, that was close.

Pumbaa: Yeah, definitely.

All of sudden, a cricket came out of nowhere as it was hopping right in front of them. It's like déjà vu all over again. Right now it's hopping away and Timon is following it.

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon. What are you doing?

Timon: What does it look I'm doing? There's a cricket in front of us. Now c'mon, we got cricket to catch.

Pumbaa: Here we go again.

They're following a cricket, but they didn't realize when they're in the restricted area. They went to the build when it hops right through air vents. Timon grab the vents to open it up and set it down.

Pumbaa: Are you sure it was a good idea?

Timon: Of course it was. C'mon before it's getting away.

They went to the vents as they go up and down and left and right until they found the cricket as it hop through the vents. Timon tried to push the vents to open it very quietly. Once they got out, this room is huge and empty.

Timon: (whistle) This place is quiet.

Pumbaa: And huge.

They herd a noise and spot the cricket on the monitor.

Timon: Bingo!

He jumped to the cricket, but it hopped off as he accidentally landed on a monitor. He just got up and leapt off when he wasn't paying attention after he land himself on some buttons.

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon….

Timon: Get back here you little….

He wasn't paying attention when the portal was open. He tried to grab it, but it hopped all over him as it was hopping straight to the portal. He turned around and chased the cricket as he went through. Pumbaa followed him as well.

Pumbaa: Hey, wait up!

Once they went through, it stopped right there for a moment and he step very closer and then he finally caught it."

Timon: Gotcha!

He ate the cricket and then he swallow it while Pumbaa approaches him.

Timon: There, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Pumbaa: Uh, you might wanna look at this.

Pumbaa point his front foot as he turned to see what it is and then it hit him. Now he realize when they are in a dimension where futuristic is.

Timon: Where are we?

Pumbaa: I tried to tell you, but you weren't even paying attention.

Timon: Then where's the exit?

He points to the portal where the exit is and then he is starting panicking!

A scientist approaching in the lab and he notice the portal is open.

Scientist Researcher: Whoops, forgot to turn it off again.

He pushes the button to turn it off. The portal is closing in as he feared.

Timon: AHH! The exit!

They ran to the portal, but it was too late. The portal is gone and now they are stuck forever.

Timon: Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening? This can't be happening?

Pumbaa: Timon, calm down.

Timon: I can't calm down! How can you be so calm?! Don't you realize how panic I was?! We're trapped! TRAPPED!

Pumbaa: Don't worry, Timon. I'm sure there's another way to get home.

Timon: Ugh, just great! None of this should've happen when I woke up some slobbery mangy stupid poachers when I tried to grab that beetle!

Pumbaa: None of this your fault, Timon. It's either that or stuck here?

Timon: Fine, we should start finding the exit.

" _We start searching and searching through the area when all of sudden, we stop and look straight at it. There's some group of soldiers as they patrol through the city. There are some monsters or aliens all over the place! We hide in the alley as we realize that we are not alone. The best thing to do is to avoid for getting caught, otherwise we're toasts! Luckily we went further away from the city and we approach the abandon shack. When we got in, there's lots of stuff in here like these weapons. I don't know where it comes from, but we have to use these to defend ourselves."_

 _(Flashback ends)_

Timon: And that's when we heard some noise where the giant mutant bug is and right now we found you guys cornered and save your lives. The End.

Dipper Pines: Wow, that's tragic.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: So that's how you end up here in the afternoon.

Phineas Flynn: I didn't notice when you're wearing clothes.

Pumbaa: Oh, this? Well, if you ask me, we found it before evening.

Timon: Yeah, and those clothes are really good fits.

Wendy Corduroy: Why didn't you just leave the beetle alone?

Timon: I can't help it. I'm an insectivore.

Pumbaa: Don't you men "We"? You and me?

Timon: Oh, right. I forgot about that. Now then, whose turn is it? Anyone?

Dipper Pines: I think I'll go last.

Phineas Flynn: Alright, when it all start in the afternoon….

 _(Flashback starts)_

" _Ferb and I are lying on our beds. We were thinking on what we're gonna do toady."_

Phineas Flynn: Well Ferb, what do you want to do today?

Ferb Fletcher: (shrug)

Phineas Flynn: Me neither. It's been a few weeks since we had an awesome blast like visiting Africa, saving the world with Meap, find a missing crocodile, Christmas in summer, and even visiting Gravity Falls. We still got 8 more days until school start this fall. Do you know what this means?

Ferb Fletcher: (shrug)

Phineas Flynn: Exactly! We still got some ideas for summer in 8 days away. Now where do I choose?

He looked around their room, when he notice, when there is some strange device right by more drawer as it turns out to be a remote.

Phineas Flynn: What's this?

He got out of his bed as he walked over when he grabbed it and looked at it. He couldn't remember what it is and so does Ferb.

Phineas Flynn: Hey Ferb, do you know what this is?

Ferb Fletcher: (shrug)

Phineas Flynn: Good question. Now where does this button do?

As he pushes the button, it zaps and it opens the portal.

Phineas Flynn: Whoa, check it out Ferb!

Ferb got out of his bed and stood next to me. He was amazed.

Phineas Flynn: This must be remote that opens the portal that leads to another dimension.

He turned off the portal.

Phineas Flynn: Can't wait to tell our friends about this. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today.

Few hours later, they were outside in their backyard waiting for their friends. Then all of sudden, their mom is approaching along with Candace.

Linda Flynn: Phineas. Ferb. I'm going to get some errands while your sister's in charge. I'll see you when I get home.

Phineas Flynn: Ok mom.

Candace Flynn: You heard mom, I'm in charge and that means no more crazy gadgets. You got it?

Phineas Flynn: Sure thing, Candace.

Candace Flynn: I got my eyes on you.

Linda Flynn: Oh Candace, you always paranoid since last time.

Candace Flynn: I wasn't paranoid! I was just saying.

After they left, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford has arrived in the backyard.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?

Phineas Flynn: Hey guys, Ferb and I was about to think of something, but instead there's a remote that can open portals that leads to another dimension.

Buford Van Stomm: How is it possible that leads to another world?

Baljeet Tjinder: How long did you have it?

Phineas Flynn: It was in our room this whole time. I don't know how is it been, but for now let me show something.

He turned on the portal when it opens. Their friends looked amazed. With ooh and aah.

Buford Van Stomm: Wow, so that's what it looks like.

Phineas Flynn: Yep, with this buttons that goes on and off when the portal open and close at the same time.

Baljeet Tjinder: Is it really safe? Last time when you and Ferb went to Mars by going through the portal to rescue Candace.

Phineas Flynn: I remember that one, but that's different. I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Hey, where's Perry?

Isabella Gacria-Shapiro: He's probably left again.

Buford Van Stomm: Every time you said that, he's always disappeared every summer.

Baljeet Tjinder: I wasn't complaining.

Buford Van Stomm: Don't you remember when we were supposed to be watching him until he disappear from last time?

Baljeet Tjinder: Oh, right.

Isabella Gacria-Shapiro: Hey Phineas, when summer is almost over in 8 days, I was wondering if you can go on to the movies with me.

Phineas Flynn: That would be great. We can all go to the movies after this. Right Ferb?

Ferb Fletcher: (thumbs up)

Isabella Gacria-Shapiro: But I was planning to get two tickets before it was sold out. I don't want this to happen again like last time.

Phineas Flynn: Oh right, I forgot about that one. I promise this won't happen again any problem. Besides, what could go wrong?

Candace shows up as she's approaching.

Candace Flynn: Alright, listen up. Mom should be here any minute and I mean…. wait, what?

Phineas Flynn: Hey Candace.

Candace Flynn: What is that thing?!

Phineas Flynn: It's a portal that leads to another dimension. Wanna join us?

Candace Flynn: Are you out of your mind? That could be dangerous! When mom finds out what you are doing, you are so busted!

Buford Van Stomm: Geez, when are you ever gonna give up? It drives me nuts!

Candace Flynn: Oh I'll stop when they're busted, I mean now!

She accidentally smacks her brother's hand when the remote flew to the portal and land it on ground from far away from them. They looked at her.

Candace Flynn: Oops.

Suddenly, they heard a car has been pulled up and that means their mom is home. That was fast am I right?

Candace Flynn: (creepy giggling) Just in time. Mom! Mom!

She left to grab her mom and Isabella went to grab the remote.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I'll get it.

Phineas Flynn: Hey, wait up!

He followed her when they went through the portal. She grabbed it and hand over the remote to Phineas.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Here you go.

Phineas Flynn: Thanks Isabella. Now let's get back before….

He stopped my sentence when they heard a sound. He looked over when he saw something, but there's nothing in here.

Phineas Flynn: Huh, I thought heard something.

Buford Van Stomm: C'mon, you two! Hurry up already!

Phineas Flynn: We're coming!

Before they leave, they heard a sound again. They looked around again, but they still see nothing.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What's that noise?

Phineas Flynn: I have no idea.

All of sudden, they heard a rumble sound when there was giant mutant bug came out from its hiding that looked like half praying mantis and half scorpion. They looked at it straight when it's huge.

Phineas Flynn: What do you know, a giant mutant scorpion mantis. Half mantis and half scorpion. I guess we're not alone, huh?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I think we should leave.

Phineas Flynn: Why?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I think it's hungry.

She points her finger when we realize when it's hungry. It began to crawl very closer.

Phineas Flynn: I guess you're right. Let's get of out here.

When they were about to leave, it slam its left claw behind them as we turned around when it's attacking them. It raised its right claw and slams straight as them, but the kids dodge.

Phineas Flynn: Look out!

'They quickly dodge from the bug's right claw, but the remote flew right from his hands as they fell. It landed in front of the exit.

Phineas Flynn: The remote!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Wait!

He wasn't paying attention when he got up, but the bug blocked his path in front of him. It steps on the remote by causing to crushing it. His eyes grew wide when it's broken. He turned his head to the portal when it's closing in where Ferb, Baljeet, Buford are standing outside from our world and he went straight to the portal while Isabella followed him.

Baljeet Thinder: Come on, hurry!

Buford Van Stomm: The portal's gonna close!

Phineas Flynn: Wait! WAIT!

They were too late. The portal is closed and right now it's just Phineas and Isabella.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Oh no! We're trapped!

Phineas Flynn: Don't worry, Isabella. I'll found another way to fix this.

They looked at the mutant bug when it's getting closer. It tried to snap its claws at them, but they quickly dodged. He ran over there to grab the remote that is broken. He grabbed her hands and ran away from the bug.

Phineas Flynn: Let's go!

The kids ran away as fast as we can, but it's gaining on them. There's some hiding spot that it might fit them.

Phineas Flynn: This way!

They jumped in, but the mutant bug won't fit through because it's too big. They watched as the bug tries to reach the kids with its left claw. They went through the other exit until they stop and saw the biggest the city that looks like the future. They looked back and looked each other.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: So what do we do?

Phineas Flynn: Right now we have to hide from the mutant bug. As soon as I fixed this, we'll be heading home.

She nodded her head as they walked to the city. In Danville, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford are standing outside in the backyard when they looked shocked after the portal was closed. They began to worried on when their parents find out when both Phineas and Isaeblla are gone.

Baljeet Tjinder: I can't believe they're trapped forever!

Buford Van Stomm: She shouldn't whack his hands when I was so angry about it.

Candace came in with her mother as they enter the yard.

Candace Flynn: See mom, I told you its right there.

She looked at it with disbelief when there's only Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford.

Linda Flynn: Ok, what am I looking at?

Candace turned her head when she's staring at it.

Candace Flynn: But it was right there! And where's Phineas and Isabella?

Before Ferb can reply, but someone is spoken.

Familiar Voice: Hey mom.

They turned their heads on Phineas and Isabella, but they didn't notice when they're robots. Ferb is the only person as he noticed.

Linda Flynn: Oh, hey kids. I brought home some apple pie. Who want some?

Kids: We do.

They went inside the house while Candace is still standing outside.

Candace Flynn: Okay, that was weird. How did they get here so fast?

When Candace has spoken to herself, she just went back inside the house until Perry in agent mode as he appeared. He turned on his communication watch to contact his boss.

Major Monogram: Good work Agent P. With two robots are around, we'll be able to find them in no time.

Carl Karl: I don't think we're being able to find them sir.

Major Monogram: I'm aware of that, but right now we need to figure out how they end up in this dimension unlike Doofenshmirtz's Other Dimension-Inator, we hide it where no can find it.

Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., he was all tied after he's been defeated by defeated by his nemesis.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I can't believe that I've been defeated once again. Now my plan is ruined, again.

Norm: Do you want me to untie you dad?

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh sure, go right ahead and I'm not your dad!

Norm: Ok, dad.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (sigh) I hate you.

Back in the "Sci-Fi" dimension, Phineas and Isabella are walking through downtown while there are some monsters and aliens are looking at them confused and curious.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What is this place?

Phineas Flynn: It's like we when to outer space.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Why are they staring at us?

Phineas Flynn: Maybe they're friendly?

Suddenly, they heard the alarm when they all went inside because it's not safe out here when there are some wild animals are in the city. After they went inside leaving the kids confused.

Phineas Flynn: Was it something I said?

Announcer: _Attention citizens! There is a wild animal escaping the tournament! Please return to your household immediately!_

" _Now I know why everyone went back inside their homes because there's a mutant bug that it is turned out to be wild animal and I don't know how it got escape. As soon as we realized when it's already in the city, it's flying all round the city to track us down. We ran and hide every spots we find"_

 _(Flashback ends)_

Phineas Flynn: And after that, we bumped into you and we have you. That is how we end up here for second.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, man.

Dipper Pines: So that explains what happens in your backyard.

Timon: Something tells me that she never quits.

Pumbaa: What about your parents? Did they know about this?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I didn't get a phone call from our cell phones since we got here. I'm sure they'll understand.

Phineas Flynn: Don't worry Isabella, I'm sure we'll find a way home after I fixed this.

Dipper Pines: Do you think it will work?

Phineas Flynn: Not really sure. Since we finished our story, can you tell us what happen?

Dipper Pines: Alright. Today, it's our birthday. Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye. I tried to stop her, but I found her outside after she tripped over. I realize when she got mad at me after she discovers the rift from my bag. She must've grabbed my bag as an accident.

Phineas Flynn: What does the rift do?

Dipper Pines: It can open the portal once it was broken. We tried to hide it from Bill by creating an apocalypse called Weirdmageddon.

Timon: Weirdma-What?

Wendy Corduroy: It's like half weird and half Armageddon.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What about you, Wendy? Were you involved for this?

Wendy Corduroy: I was about to meet up with my friends, but I heard an argument outside to see what's going. I came out along with Mr. Pines.

Dipper Pines: Once she got out with Grunkle Stan, Mabel showed them the rift at first they get confused. I had to confess because I don't have choice. It's a secret from me and Uncle Ford, but my cover was blown. She's literally upset with me because I was supposed to count on her for setting up on our birthday party when we became 13 in 8 more days.

Phineas Flynn: That's what we've been planning for grand finale on our last day of summer!

Timon: I forgot to mention when my number one fan's best friend's birthday party is coming.

Phineas Flynn: You had a number one fan?

Pumbaa: Well, yes….

Timon: I'll tell you about it later, but continue.

Dipper Pines: As I was saying, she's complained when she went to high school it became worst and claiming that TV lies.

Phineas Flynn: Wait, what? High school is the worst?

Wendy Corduroy: It was my fault that I told her that, it's because I'm not a big fan of it.

Dipper Pines: It's okay Wendy, I'll tell you about it later. Like I said, Mabel's friends won't be able to come, because they have their own trip. She accused me for telling me that I only care about my selfish. I liberate blame her for ruining a chance for all of my hard work to hang out Wendy so she can get her pig, I got fired from a lifeguard duty because of her crush, being possessed by Bill to take over my body for the puppet show, and she trust Stan instead of me after she let go of the shutdown button.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Oh my gosh! That's terrible!

Phineas Flynn: You know it wasn't her fault.

Dipper Pines: I know, I tried to get it back, but she wants some answers. We got into fight and I kicked her stomach to let go of the rift and she hit her back on the tree. I didn't mean this to happen. I tried to apologize to her, but she punched me in the face after I drop the rift.

Phineas Flynn: Ouch! That hurt.

Dipper Pines: I rub my face and I looked up to see her with anger on her face. She yelled at me for claiming "some brother I turned out to be". She yelled at me for saying I do care about some mystery than my family and then she just throw it at me, but I quickly dodge when the rift was broken. It released the portal and it opens as I've been lifted. I was about to sucked in, but Wendy grabbed my hands. She was being lifted too, but Uncle Ford grabbed her boot and Grunkle Stan grabbed his shoulders as well. They tried to pull us back, but her boot was slipped off from her foot. They yelled out at our name and we yelled as well. Mabel told us what she's gonna do when she stood there and do nothing. I give her the journal to do something. We take a last look on them until we sucked in. Now we're lost forever.

They looked at him with shocked as their eyes wide in horrible.

Pumbaa: (sniff) That's horrible! This is the most tragic backstory ever!

Phineas Flynn: I'm really sorry about all this.

Dipper Pines: Me too, Phineas. It was all my fault that I started this. I guess I'm like Uncle Ford now.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, I keep telling you that it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't yell at you after I broke up with Robbie and I should've accepted my feelings after you save me back at the bunker.

Dipper Pines: But Wendy, you said we can still be friends. You're 15 years old.

Pumbaa: Wait, aren't you a bit too young to fall in love with?

Dipper Pines: Yes, yes I am.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Aw.

Timon: Ok, enough with the google eyes. We should get some rest. Tomorrow morning, we're gonna go back to our world. Once the control was fixed, our nightmare will be over.

Phineas Flynn: You're right, it's getting late.

Pumbaa: (yawn) I'm so tired.

Dipper Pines: Me too. Let's get some rest.

Wendy Corduroy: Good idea.

Once they snuggled to their blankets, Dipper took off his hat, his vest, and his shoes as he put it next to him while Wendy took off her flannel long sleeve shirt and her boots as she put it next to her. Timon turned out the lights and he covers himself by blanket.

Timon: Good night, fellas.

Everyone: Good night.

Timon: Sleep tight

Pumbaa: Dream of bed bugs tonight.

They all went to sleep and Dipper looked up in the ceiling as he starting to think about missing Mabel.

Dipper Pines: Good night, Mabel.

He closes his eyes as he fallen asleep. Tomorrow, they're going back to their world and he'll be ready to see his family again.

* * *

 **Our heroes are taking some nap and they'll prepared to get back home by morning.**

 **Author's Note: I was mentioned because Timon is my favorite character since I was born.**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	7. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Here's the next chapter that features a music that was sung by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend. There are some siblings fluff for the Pine Twins. Please review and enjoy.**

 **Author's Note: I don't own any music. It belongs to the writers**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 7: Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Inside the attic, Mabel is sleeping on her bed while Waddles is sleeping on the floor. She's holding her bunny toy in her arm, but all of sudden she heard something as she woke up tiredly. She open her eyes to see something's up and she notice when their room is all black and white. This can be only one thing when she realizes that she's having a nightmare. She's really angry at him.

Bill Cipher: Hi there, Shooting Star!

Mabel Pines: YOU?!

Bill Cipher: Yes, me! Was it necessary to yelled at me?

Mabel Pines: Hardly, you turn Grunkle Ford into golden stone and Dipper and Wendy is gone because of you!

Bill Cipher: Take it easy there, kiddo. There's no reason to blaming on me. Besides, you started the fight between you and your brother when you want the truth about the rift.

Mabel Pines: Just go away and leave me alone!

She covers herself in her blanket. He floats down to her.

Bill Cipher: Aw, c'mon kid, don't you want summer to stay forever? I can give you anything you want.

Mabel Pines: I'm not in a good mood.

Bill Cipher: Think about it kid. Imagine you can have your own town where summer never ends. With fame and find your true love that you'll ever meet.

Mabel Pines: I've already got over it. It's not going work.

Bill Cipher: Alright then, if that's what you wanted. I guess you won't be able to see them again.

She got out of her blanket from her face.

Mabel Pines: What?

Bill Cipher: Oh, I forgot to tell you that when I officially called someone to take care of them to epic battle. They won't be able to make it out alive.

Mabel Pines: You're lying! You're the reason that they're gone is because of your stupid plan!

Bill Cipher: Actually, you broke the rift when you tried to throw it at him. Now that he's gone along with his girlfriend, I can take over any galaxy I want and you don't have the power to stop me. Now if excuse me, I have to get back to my "Block Party Bash". Queue event.

She woke up in gasp. She looked around the attic when it's all color and see where Bill is, but he's gone. It was all a dream. She knew what he just said to her was true. She looked out the window when it's already morning and she heard a knock. Stan came in with his suit on as he open the door.

Stanley Pines: Morning Mabel. I see that you woke up already.

Mabel Pines: Oh, good morning Grunkle Stan. I just woke up early in the morning.

Stanley Pines: Well that's good news. So anyways, I just wanted to let you know when most of survivors came in to look for some shelters. I let them in and make some comfortable and also your friends here.

Mabel Pines: Candy and Grenda? Oh thank goodness they're okay.

Stanley Pines: Yeah, they're safe now. Why don't you get dress and come downstairs to have some breakfast.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Grunkle Stan, but I need some time alone.

Stanley Pines: Oh, I see. Let me know when you're ready.

He closed the door. Mabel sighs and got out from her bed. She changes from her pajamas into her original clothes with her shooting star sweater. She walked over to the nightstand in front of the window to see her brother's bag. She's checking to see the journals are still inside his bag in case Bill gets his hands on them. He won't know where it is.

Mabel Pines: Oh Dipper, Wendy, where are you?

She looked over her album book and she grabbed it as she sits down on her bed. Waddles woke up as he hopped on her bed when she began to read it.

 _(Music starts)_

 _I found myself dreaming of  
Silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows_

Mabel looked at the first page where it shows her, Dipper, and Stan in front of the Mystery Shack on first day of summer. She remembers her memories from the past.

 _We were walking on moonlight  
And you held me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone_

She turned the next page where it shows her, Dipper, Stan, and Soos as they went to fishing trip as a family. She remembers where she went to go monster hunt with Dipper and Soos, but it turned out to be a robot. They decided to hangout with Stan once more.

 _I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow_

Meanwhile in the abandon shack, Dipper woke up as he sits up and yawns. He looked over to see his friends still sleeping. He got up and he put his hat, his vest, and shoes when he went upstairs to get some fresh air.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

Wendy woke up as well when she looked over at Dipper where he sleeps right next to her, but she notice when he's not there. She looked at him as he went upstairs. She got up and put her flannel shirt around her wrist leaving her white tank tops on. She put on her boots as she went upstairs.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Timon woke up along with Pumbaa, Phineas, and Isabella. They sit up too see Wendy where she went upstairs to check on him. They looked at each other with sad faces. They knew he needs some time alone.

 _In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know_

Stan is setting up some breakfasts for survivors as he set it on the table. He looked at the doorway to see if Mabel is coming. He's worried about his niece when she's not cheery girl since Dipper and Wendy's disappearance.

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
And I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets_

Mabel turned another page to see her memories with Waddles. She remembers where she got her pig at the fair. She also remembers where she fights over the time tape measure with her brother when he tries to get his chance, but he sacrificed himself to let her win her pig. She felt bad when he never had a chance to hangout with Wendy alone because of Robbie. She regrets everything about her past.

 _So let's take the time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
No, we're not promised tomorrow_

Dipper got out through the window as he climbed on the roof. He sat down to look at the view for the futuristic city. He took out his picture to see himself along with Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy when they're in the forest.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

He looked at it in a moment until he see's his illusion when his picture changes normal into Bill Cipher's mode. His eyes wide when it shows them appearances as Bill.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Bill Cipher: (echo) _I'm watching you, nerds!_

 _Hey  
Whoa_

He shook his heads and looked at his pictures again. It went back to normal as he realized when it's just a vision. He sighs.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

Mabel turned one more page to see her "Summer Romance". She never had a chance to succeed her goal when summer is almost over. It shows her some ex-boyfriends except her one true love. It hurts her feelings when her true love, Mermando had no choice but to marry a manatee queen to avoid war. It's a good thing she dumps, Norm (turned out to be gnomes), Gideon, and Gabe the puppeteer. She also set Sev'ral Time'z free to the wild where they're meant to be freedom.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

She closes her album and set it back on the nightstand. She looked at her pig and gives him a big hug. He snorted sadly and her tears started to shed softly. She really missed them so much.

 _Yeah, yeah  
Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _(Music ends)_

Back at the other world, Dipper sat there quietly until Wendy shows up. She already climbed on the roof from the window and she sat down next to him. He looked up and sees her.

Dipper Pines: Morning Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Morning Dipper. Feeling alright?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, I went to get some fresh air.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, just making sure. Let me ask you something.

Dipper Pines: Alright.

Wendy Corduroy: Remember when we discuss this about school from yesterday?

Dipper Pines: Oh yeah, we forgot about it when it's bed time. Was it something you want to tell me about school?

Wendy Corduroy: Well the reason that I never liked it is because I thought it was super boring. Everyone started to hate each other because they just have some trust issues. They could've at least just get along like it uses to be. I just don't like being treated by some jerks to make fun of me like from elementary school. (sigh) You don't know what's like to be treated that way.

Dipper Pines: Actually I do.

Wendy Corduroy: You do?

Dipper Pines: Before I met you, when Mabel and I were transferred to Piedmont Elementary School where we got graduated. I was to shy to get to know kids in school while Mabel made plenty of friends. At least I have a friend. By Valentines Day, I only had one card and that jerk started to make fun of me along with everyone else. After the holiday, he decided to pick on me and bullied me and treated me like garbage! And they also make fun of me for my lower voice instead of my child voice.

It hit her when she remembered when she was laughing at his voice along with Mabel, Stan, and Soos. Mabel recorded on her ringtone to repeat over and over. Now she realized for what is meant to make fun of Dipper. She felt guilty for what happen when he's upset like her.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh Dipper, I am so sorry about all of this! I didn't mean to make fun of you along with the others back in summer.

Dipper Pines: What are you talking about?

Wendy Corduroy: Remember you tried to tell us about you've been bitten by snake, but we didn't listen. Ugh, what were we thinking?! I'm really sorry about this. All of it!

Dipper Pines: It's alright Wendy. I know you didn't mean it well. Mabel came in and defended me. She almost threatens them or beat up and we were lucky that we're not in trouble. Our teacher understands when I was alone. Mabel is the only sister that I ever have in every year at school.

Wendy Corduroy: Aw, that's sweet of you.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Wendy. I missed her.

Wendy Corduroy: I missed her too. She's like a little sister to me.

Dipper Pines: yeah. Want to head back downstairs?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure.

They got up and went climb down through the window and they went downstairs to eat breakfast with them.

* * *

 **What do you think of their sharing? I hope they can sort things out. Wendip Forever!**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	8. Hunt or BE Hunted

**I apologize for taking so long, but I have to help my family to move out from my old house to rental house. My new house began t constructed until it is complete in 6 months. For now, here's the next chapter that features my OC's minor antagonist. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 8: Hunt or BE Hunted

Dipper and Wendy went downstairs to see their friends. As they approach, their friends are having some breakfasts and they look up to see them.

Dipper Pines: Good morning everyone.

All: Good morning.

Phineas Flynn: Are you feeling alright up there?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, I went to get some fresh air and looking a view.

Wendy Corduroy: I've already talk senses to him.

Phineas Flynn: Well that's good news.

Dipper and Wendy sat down at the table. Once they finish eating their breakfast, their meeting begins as they gather around.

Dipper Pines: So what's your plan?

Phineas Flynn: Before I can fix the remote, we really need some more supplies to fix it. There are some tools over there right by the couches.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: But what about the mutant bug? What if it's coming back?

Wendy Corduroy: Don't worry Isabella, I brought my ax with me just in case I can chop its claws off.

Timon: Since when did you have it, your dad give it you?

Wendy Corduroy: Yep, that's what lumberjacks do. He gave it to me when I was old enough to cutting down the trees. What else did you get?

Phineas Flynn: Back at home, Ferb and I invented two "Baseball Launcher". It's really good to launch and we forced it back.

Dipper Pines: Wow, that's worth a catch.

Pumbaa: Well if you ask me? We found some plenty of weapons in here.

Timon: And you are going to need to use it to defend yourself.

Dipper Pines: Was it very illegal to use it?

Timon: Look kid, if we are stuck here, we have to defend ourselves to use it. Think of it like playing video games.

Dipper Pines: Well, I guess you're right about this. Now then, are we settled?

Wendy Corduroy: We're in.

Phineas Flynn: Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!

Everyone started to get themselves ready to go. Phineas grab some tools and put it in his bag. Isabella grabs the rope to put on her shoulder. Dipper put on his gnome gauntlet wristband since he used it back in Gravity Falls with Mabel. Wendy put on her fingerless gloves, putting a cloth around her head, and putting black marks on her face and she's holding out her crossbow. He looked at her in her appearances.

Dipper Pines: Wow, you look cool.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks dude. It's kinda cool to dress up like this.

Timon: Okay, is everybody ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Timon: All right gang, let's move out.

They went through the front door and heading out. Before Dipper goes last, he stops and saw something on the wall. He sees some marks on the wall as he realized when Ford has been here in 30 years. He heard Wendy calling his name.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey Dipper! Are you coming?

Dipper Pines: Coming!

He went outside as he closes the door behind him. Meanwhile in the monitor room, the leader looked in the security footage as he senses when the intruders are in his territory. He called his general.

Unknown Leader: General!

His general approach to him.

Unknown General: You summoned me, sir?

Unknown Leader: Send some troops to track them down. Bring them to me alive.

Unknown General: But what if this creature whose escaped?

Unknown Leader: I've already send lieutenant to capture it and returned it to us. You know what to do.

Unknown General: Yes my lord. I will send them at once.

The general left as he was told. He looked back at the screen to see the intruders as they traveled to get some supplies.

Unknown Leader: They won't know what's coming. Soon they will be mine.

Back outside, they continue walking as they're heading to the junkyard to get some spare parts.

Dipper Pines: Where are we going?

Phineas Flynn: To get some spare parts. It could be around here somewhere.

Pumbaa: Hey Wendy, we're really sorry about our reaction.

Wendy Corduroy: It's alright big guy. It happens sometimes like my friends had their reaction.

Dipper Pines: Really?

Timon: Hey guys, look! I think we found something.

They stopped walking as he point his finger when there's too many junks in the junk yard. They ran to the yard and they were amazed to see this.

Punbaa: Wow, that's huge!

Timon: We hit the jackpot!

Phineas Flynn: Great! Now let's grab something what we need to get.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: But how are we gonna get through there?

Timon: That won't be a problem?

He uses his large scissors and he cut the fences. Once he's finished, they went through the fences.

Phineas Flynn: Alright guys, let's spread out and find some spare parts.

They gather around in circle.

Everyone: Ready, break!

They spread out to find some spare parts, but the only problem is that some are too big and are too small. They search for 5 minutes until they find most of the parts. They went back to each other with some spare parts.

Phineas Flynn: Okay, here are some spare parts we need. It might take a while to fix it, but I'll do my best to fix it.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Alright, we'll cover you.

Phineas begin to fix the remote while his friends are looking out for some trouble. Suddenly, Pumbaa hear something with clanging sound and he looked around.

Timon: What's up?

Pumbaa: Did you hear something?

Dipper Pines: Hear What?

Timon: I'll go check.

He climbed to those piles and he use his binocular to see what's going on until he spot some guards that they're mutant ants as they're holding guns and they're searching for them. He realizes when they're not alone. He climbed down and went to his friends.

Timon: Guys, we got a boogie.

Phineas Flynn: What's wrong?

Timon: They're some guards that looked like ants when they're searching for something. We need to leave right now.

Wendy Corduroy: Was it that bad?

Timon: Worse, they're hunting us!

Dipper Pines: Oh man. Phineas, you have to hurry!

Phineas Flynn: Almost done.

He's almost finished when he use a screwdriver to screw the nail back and he finally finish.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hurry!

Phineas Flynn: Done! All set!

Dipper Pines: Great! Now I need to distract them while you guys head for the exit. I'll right behind you.

Wendy Corduroy: Right, be careful Dip.

Phineas put the remote in his back pack and Dipper picked up a rock and he throws it high to get them attention. Once the rock was hit on the pole, the guards heard something and went to the pole.

Dipper Pines: Go!

They ran straight to the exit. Once they reach to exit, they stop and saw a ship has landing and it shows a humanoid grasshopper was a general. He had armor suit on him and he's all muscular with four arms. He led his troops to find them all over the place.

Mutant Soldier #1: Sir! They're in the junkyard to find something.

General Krei: Double the search and capture them. Our leader will be pleased.

His troops began to search them. The gang tried to sneak around the rock without getting caught.

Wendy Corduroy: (whispered) What is that thing?

Dipper Pines: (whispered) I don't know? Whoever he was, we should get moving.

They keep tip toeing until they heard someone.

Mutant Soldier #2: Hey sir! I found something!

They stop and looked at the spot where his troops went to the entrance where fence was cut.

Mutant Soldier #2: They must have broken in and got out. I can see their footprints.

General Krei: Follow their footprints.

One of his troops began to follow their tracks and they feared they might found them. Wendy picked up another rock and she threw at their ship. Once it hit, his troops sense something.

General Krei: Whose there?!

They got out from their spot and ran through alley. Dipper spotted the door that was open.

Dipper Pines: Quick! In here!

They went inside and he closes the door. The General and his army are keeping searching as he gets annoyed.

Mutant Soldier #3: Sir! They must have escaped from the junkyard sir.

General Krei: Double the search party! Search everywhere in this city and we will not rest until we found them!

Meanwhile, everyone is hiding inside as they catching their breath.

Dipper Pines: I think we lost them. How did you able to distract them so easily without getting caught?

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, this? My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it's sort of cool the paranoia paid off.

Pumbaa: You skip Christmas?!

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah? What's wrong with that?

Phineas Flynn: But Wendy, Christmas is the most important holiday of the season to spend some time with friends and family.

Dipper Pines: Oh man. Mabel will be so not happy to hear this.

Wendy knew what they meant, but she can't tell them about her past. She decided it's the best that she will tell them.

Wendy Corduroy: (sigh) I'm sorry guys. The least I could do is to convince dad that there's nothing wrong in December, but he keep saying that when he says we have to train every year for the apocalypses like hunting or camping out in the woods. He does that since 30 years ago.

Dipper Pines: Wait a minute, if you're dad is training, then that means Weirdmageddon is upon us. That's why he trained you and your brothers to defend yourself since there was an accident when McGucket fell to the portal and warn Uncle Ford.

Wendy Corduroy: Well I guess you figured it out, little detective.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: How long have you been like this?

Wendy Corduroy: For 3 years my friends tried to convince me to go on a party with them and I told my dad about the party. He said that it's alright with that, but I've been told to come back for some more training.

Dipper Pines: 3 years?

Wendy Corduroy: There's something that I should've told guys about my mom besides Dipper. When I was born, my family and I are spending together through out the holidays. When I was 12, my mom and I are hanging outside at home on Sunday while my dad is taking my brothers to do some outdoors before fall breaks, until she got cancer. My mom passed away and I'm very sad that I won't be able to see her again.

They were shock to hear about her mom.

Timon: I'm so sorry about your mom. I guess you're not only one that we lost someone.

Wendy Corduroy: We?

Timon: Yeah, my dad was a fearless meerkat that I ever stood up with him. He died saving us from the hyenas. He was the greatest meerkat that I ever saw.

Dipper Pines: Oh man.

Pumbaa: I used to have my family when I was a little piggy, but they sacrifice themselves to save me from the predators.

Phineas Flynn: My dad was the greatest inventor just like me. He invented a lot to make everyone have the best day ever, until he got into a car crash and he pass away. I was too young to understand until Candace told me when it's time.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I had my father once, but he got into accident and pass away. It's just only me and my mom.

They lower their heads as they remember what they told about their loss. Dipper and Wendy were shocked to hear about their tragic back story.

Dipper Pines: I'm so sorry about your families.

Wemdy Corduroy: I guess we're not alone, huh?

Phineas Flynn: It's okay guys. Candace told me about what happen in the past. I'm thinking the reason why she tried to stop us from building because she feared that my brother and I would end up like him.

Timon: That's what this is about? All this time she didn't even tell us until now?!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Relax, I have to agree with him. She seems so protective.

Suddenly, they hear something from the outside. All they hear is their voices and some footsteps.

Wendy Corduroy: Break times over. We need to get moving.

Pumbaa: But how are we getting out of here?

Dipper Pines: Through the vents of course.

Phineas Flynn: Like this one?

Timon: Perfect!

Dipper opens the fence as he move it over.

Dipper Pines: Alright, in here.

Timon goes first followed by the kids and Pumbaa follows the kids and Wendy goes last as she grabs the fence and closed it. They crawled through the vents once they reach outside. He pushes the fence and moves it over to the right and they got out as they stand up on their feet.

Timon: Well that was too easy.

They stopped in tracks when they saw a General and his troops are searching until they spot them. They're staring at each other when our heroes eyes wide in fear.

All: Run.

They ran off as quick as they can.

General Krei: Get them.

He ordered his troops to chase them. They ran through the alley to loose them, but they're gaining on them. The soldiers fired their rope to tie up their legs. It ties up both Isabella and Wendy and they stumble on the ground. The others stopped and saw their friends on the ground with their legs tied up.

Dipper Pines: Oh no!

Phineas and Dipper went to them to untie them until they free them.

Dipper Pines: Come on!

They got up and they found the open area, but the guards stop them in front to trap them and stop on tracks. They looked back and see the soldiers aiming at them as they surrounding them. They put their hands up.

Timon: Please, don't shoot!

Suddenly, the General walk through his troops to see them with chuckled as he looked at them with evil grin.

General Krei: Finally, I've been searching for this until I found you.

Wendy gives him a glare.

Wendy Corduroy: Who are you?! What do you want with us?!

General Krei: I'm General Krei. I've trained every soldier to do their duty to follow my command.

Dipper Pines: Look, we don't any trouble, but we just need to get back home.

General Krei: (evil chuckled) I'm afraid that won't be necessary. My master is expecting to see you. Search them!

His soldiers began to take away their weapons and their supplies. Both of the soldiers took the rifle, crossbow, and ax from Timon and Wendy.

Timon: HEY!

Wendy Corduroy: Give it back!

Another one took Phineas's bag and Isabella's rope.

Phineas Flynn: My bag!

Mutant Soldier #4: They brought their weapons and supplies.

General Krei: Put them onboard.

The soldiers grab the heroes. They tried to let go of the soldiers, but they're too strong.

Dipper Pines: HEY! LET GO OF US!

They bring them to their ship and they throw them inside the cage. One of them shut the gate.

Timon: HEY! THAT HURTS!

Then suddenly, the door was close and they felt they were being lift off as they stumbled on the ground.

Phineas Flynn: Where are we going?

Dipper Pines: I don't know, but we're gonna have to find out.

From outside when the ship was taken off, they're heading straight to their master's hideout. Inside the ship, General Krei had a contact from one of his troops. He pushes the button to hear his communicator.

General Krei: Report.

Lieutenant: (from the radio) Sir! This is Lieutenant. We've captured the praying scorpion.

General Krei: Good work Lieutenant. Bring it back to its cage immediately.

Lieutenant: Roger!

He ends his call as he chuckled evilly. He chuckled as he thought it was too easy. His master will be pleased as he sees them in person.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Our heroes has been captured and the worst part is what does he want with them. Find out next in the future.**

 **Author's Notes: I'm gonna be gone with my mom to Boston in 2 days until I have returned.**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **General Krei (c) ME**


	9. Emergency Meeting

**Here it is, the next chapter. I've asked fertility permission if I can borrow Dipper and Mabel's parents name and said oaky. I don't own their name because their names belongs to their rightful owners. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 9: Emergency Meeting

Meanwhile in the afternoon at the Mystery Shack, Stan is in the living room sitting on the chair watching TV for the news about Weirdmageddon.

Shandra Jiminez: We are in day 2 for Weirmageddon. Chaos still spreading around town, numerous civilian has been captured, and monsters are everywhere in Gravity Falls. If you live in the other cities or your country, please do not go to Gravity Falls or you'll be ending up on being captured…..

Stan turned off the TV and set the remote down. He looked at the picture where it shows him with Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles. Soos approaching him.

Soos: Is something wrong, Mr. Pines?

He looked at Soos with worried.

Stanley Pines: Yes Soos. I don't know what I'm going to say to them, but it's Mabel.

Soos: Is she okay?

Stanley Pines: She was upset since yesterday.

Soos: Oh, poor hambone. How did that happen?

Stanley Pines: I'll tell you when it's time.

Soos: Okay.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Stan looked at it as he put the picture down and picked up the phone.

Stanley Pines: Hello?

He could hear his niece-in-law worrying.

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _Stanford?_

Stanley Pines: Elaine? What's wrong?

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _I watch on the news on TV. There's something going on in Gravity Falls. There are monsters in there spreading weirdness!_

Stanley Pines: Yeah, I saw it on the news too.

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _Are you all right?_ _Are the kids safe?_

Stan knew when Dipper is not here along with Wendy. He feared he might tell her the truth, but he couldn't. Instead, he had to cover it up so their parents won't get heart broken otherwise he might get yelled at.

Stanley Pines: Yes, I'm fine. Your kids are safe with me in the shack. I've already close up the shack when it's bad condition.

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _Oh thank goodness. I don't know what to say, but I'm so worried about my babies!_

He could hear her breathing.

Stanley Pines: It's alright. Take a deep breathe. They'll be fine. I promise I'll keep them safe.

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _Thank you so much._

Stanley Pines: No problem.

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _So when is it going to end?_

Stanley Pines: I don't know. I'll tell you when this is over. Okay.

Elaine Pines: (on the phone) _Okay. Please make sure they're safe. Be careful._

Stanley Pines: I will. Take care.

Mrs. Pines: (on the phone) _You too._

He hangs up the phone. Later, Mabel came downstairs with depressed. They looked at her worried.

Stanley Pines: Hey Mabel. I made some pancakes in case you were hungry.

Mabel Pines: No thanks. I'm not hungry.

Stanley Pines: Look, I understand that you've been upset, but you need to eat something. I don't want you to get starving.

Mabel Pines: Was that mom on the phone?

Stanley Pines: Of course sweetie. She just called and she was worried that you're safe.

Mabel Pines: What about Dipper? Does she know?

Stanley Pines: I told her that he's still here, but I didn't even tell her about Dipper. If I told her, she's really gonna beat me up for nothing.

Soos: Do you know what happen to Dipper?

Stanley Pines: I've told you I'll tell you when it's time! If you want to hear it, then tell everyone that we have an emergency meeting.

Soos: Okay.

They went to the room where the party used to be, but this room is for survivors when they have been taking refuge. They're some gnomes, two manotours, three unicorns, Multi-Bear, and remaining civilians including Old Man McGucket and Sheriff Blubs. It also shows Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica in apocalypse trainee outfits as they talking to each other. Stan, Mabel, and Soos approach on stage and he gets everyone attention.

Soos: (ahem) May I have your attention please!

Everyone looked at three of them while the girls stop talking and listen to them.

Soos: Mr. Pines would like to speak.

Stanley Pines: Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, and monsters, I would like to thank you all for taking refuge, but I think it's time you know the truth. The truth is…

He stops for mid sentence as he looked at Mabel worried. She gives him a nod. He sighs and he closes his eyes.

Stanley Pines: My name is not Stanford Pines.

They gasp and mumbled.

Stanley Pines: My real name is Stanley Pines. The real Stanford Pines is my brother. I took his name because he was trapped in other dimension for the past 30 years. I've tried to get him back until then I brought him back. I was so happy to see him at first, but he's mad at me for restarting the portal and he refused to thank me.

Pacifica Northwest: Wait, I thought your name is Stanford?

Stanley Pines: I lied, okay! If any of you folks starts to go booing at me, I'll kick you out for good!

They gasp in fear. He pinch his nose a little frustrated.

Stanley Pines: Sorry, the reason I lied to you because I have nothing left to live in. Do you want to know why I left out? Because of my brother accepted to go college from my young age when he invented this gizmos and I accidently broke it. He discovered and claims that I did it on purpose and I got kicked out by my dad. That's why I screwed the whole things up. For 10 years I've been outcast until my brother send me a mail and came here to see him, but it didn't go so well and we fight over. We didn't notice when we accidentally stumbled on this monitor to activate the portal and he was sucked in. I've worked so hard to get him back until now.

They talk in mumbled and they couldn't believe all this time Stan took his brother's identities to keep it a secret. Instead of getting mad at them, they felt sorry to him about his past.

Stanley Pines: There you have it. I faked my death to keep my identity secret.

Soos: It's true folks. Mr. Pines is trying to getting his brother back.

Sheriff Blubs: Then what happen to the REAL Stanford Pines?

Stanley Pines: He was captured by Bill turning him to gold. I've tried to stop him, but he won't listen.

Candy Chiu: But where's Dipper and Wendy? Are they alright?

Stan was about to reply her questions, but Mabel spoke first.

Mabel Pines: They're not here.

They looked at her. Her head was down and she look up to them.

Mabel Pines: They're gone because of me.

They mumbled with confused at first.

Mabel Pines: Yesterday, it was supposed to be my best day ever, but time has change. I stop by at high school and claiming that high school is the worst. I stop by at my friend's house to tag along, but they can't because they're busy.

She looked sad at her friends when both Candy and Grenda looked down in shamed.

Mabel Pines: I got into a fight with Dipper because he accepted Grunkle Ford's apprenticeship meaning I have to leave without Dipper and it hurts. He keeps the rift a secret from me and we fought over each other until I accidentally throw at him and he dodge as it smash to the ground. The portal has open and lifting both Dipper and Wendy as they enter and they're gone.

They were shocked to hear this as they mumbled in worried. Sometimes they felt bad about Dipper since they encountered with him and his sister.

Pacifica Northwest: Oh man. I'm so sorry.

Candy Chiu: I can't believe this is happening.

Grenda: What kind of a friend are we?

Chutzpar: Ever since I met "Destructor", I felt so bad about him since he failed. We were wrong about this bear.

Multi-Bear: I forgive you. Dipper was such a great kid.

Jeff: We're doomed!

Stan put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

Stanley Pines: It's going to be okay. I promise they'll be back.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Grunkle Stan. I'm not leaving without Dipper.

Soos: Don't worry Mabel. I'm sure you won't leave without Dipper until they return.

Stanley Pines: We're counting on you Mabel.

She spread her grin as she's put her hands on her hips.

Mabel Pines: Alright then, who wants to do kung-fu with me?

Candy and Grenda: I DO!

Stanley Pines: This is going to be long day full of monsters.

Meanwhile in Danville, Ferb is reading his book on his from their bedroom. He wandered what happen to his brother and his neighbor since from yesterday. He hopes they'll be okay. Candace just enters their room to see Ferb, but Phineas wasn't there.

Candace Flynn: Hey Ferb, have you seen Phineas?

He just shrugged.

Candace Flynn: My guess is he went out with Isabella since she had a crush on him. Don't you think?

Ferb just stared at her.

Candace Flynn: Well I guess you can't even spoke huh? Anyway, I'm going over to see Stacy when there are two tickets to see the movie that starts tonight. You sure you not going to build like…I don't know, mind blowing?

Ferb shrugged.

Candace Flynn: Alright, I'll let you off the hook then. Later.

She left the room and Ferb went back to reading. Perry is laying right next Ferb and he's worried about his owner and a neighbor from across the street. He heard a beeping when it's time. He got up and wandered off from their room. He stop by the hallway as he got up and put his hat on and he enter the secret elevator. He went down to his lair and he exits the elevator. He sits on a chair and it shows Major Monogram on screen.

Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. We've picked up a signal when Doofenshmirtz is on to something. I'm not sure how for what he's been doing. Find out and put a stop to it.

He salute to him and left off. He rides on a flying vehicle to Doofenshmirtz's lair.

Singers: _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

He landed on the platforms and enters the lair. Without a warning, he steps on the rope and his leg was tied as he hangs upside down.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. Set one foot on the rope and your hanging upside down. I can see why you came back every summer to foil most of my plans. Anyway, I'm pretty a little busy right now because I'm heading off back Gravity Falls.

Perry looked at him in disbelief.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: What? Haven't you heard on the news? Alright, start from the beginning. Yesterday there was a big disaster in Gravity Falls when something strange is going and everyone claimed that the end of the world called Weirdmageddon, you know half weird and half Armageddon, was ruled by Bill. You remember Bill when I teamed up with along with other villains until he crossed me, right?

Perry's eyes wide in shocked. He remembered when he fought Bill along with his allies.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I know. If you're wandering why, then I'm going to visit him. Now if you excuse, I must prepared for my ship. Sayonara Perry the Platypus!

He went to his jet as he buckled up and lift off. Perry contact Monogram on his watch.

Major Monogram: (on screen) _Agent P. It appears when Doofenshmirtz is heading off to Gravity Falls since last time you had visit. We've heard the news about Weirdmageddon as someone's called it ruled by tyrannical triangle demon. Follow him and stop them at all cost. Good luck Agent P._

He turned off his watch untie the rope until he fell as he land. He went to his vehicle and fly over to track down Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

 **What's Doofenshmirtz is up to? I hope he won't cause enough trouble for this. If you're wondering where Perry and Doof knows about Bill, it's from the website game called "Disney XD Untie" Just letting you know.**

 **Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Elaine Pines (c)** **fereality**


	10. Lord Darthon

**Behold, the** **mysterious atagonist what you've been waiting for. He's also my OC's as part of the story. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 10: Lord Darthon

Outside, there was a futuristic building as the ships landed in the platforms. Krei and his troops got off the ship while and he ordered them to grab our heroes in there as they went inside to the chamber. They shoved them inside through the throne room until the army shoved them to ground. The kids and animals have stand up.

Timon: (muttered) Freaks.

They stand still silently as they move their heads around the throne, but they spot a figure was looking at the window. Krei kneeled to his master and put his arm on his chest.

General Krei: My lord. We found them.

He turned around as we see his appearance. He is a muscled humanoid lizard with horns on his head and short snout that looked like a bearded dragon with brown scales. He's wearing his silver armor on his body, arms, and legs. He stared at them with his fiery eye and has a scar on his left face.

Lord Darthon: So, you have mysteriously appeared on my domain. I was surprised when you have survived from the praying scorpion.

Dipper Pines: Who are you and how do you know?

Lord Darthon: My name is Lord Darthon, ruler of this world. I see everything from the screen. Do you know why you're here?

They looked nervous at each other, but Timon spoke up first.

Timon: Uh yes, actually. 2 days from that evening, we've been chase by hyenas until we ditched them and I saw a cricket that went through the air fence when we followed it and I didn't even know when I accidentally jumped on the machine that activated because I was focusing on the cricket. We went through the portal and it was closed. I ate it.

He looked at him in disbelief.

Lord Darthon: Anything else?

Phineas spoke up in second.

Phineas Flynn: Yes. By morning, I was planning to do all the fun we have, but there's a remote on the drawer and I discovered when it's the remote to travel through another dimension. We show it to our friends, but my sister accidentally slaps my hand right through the portal. My friend from across the street went to get the remote and I followed her. We we're about to go back, but that monster nearly crush it and the portal was close. We ran from this monster and we escape.

Darthon scratches his chin.

Lord Darthon: Remote you say? Where is it then?

Phineas Flynn: Um….

Dipper Pines: We lost it.

He looked at the boy. Dipper tried to cover it up so he won't find the remote.

Dipper Pines: Sorry, it's broken. Shattered.

Lord Darthon: And you are?

Dipper Pines: Well, from yesterday, my sister and I got into a fight over the rift because…..

He stops his sentence and he looked at Wendy nervously. She shook her head because if he did tell them, they're doomed.

Dipper Pines: We we're…. playing games. Yeah, we we're pretending to fight over, but she accidentally throw it at me and I missed the catch. It was shattered and I was pulled in, but my friend came by to grab me, but it's too strong. We've entered and that's our story.

He looked at the boy closely and he notice this when he's sweaty. He looked at his general.

Lord Darthon: Is that all?

General Krei: Yes sir. They brought the bag with this.

They looked at it nervously as they felt a little panic. Krei hand over the bag to Darthon as he looked it through. He felt something when he touched the lever. He took the remote out as he smirk and chuckled. Their cover is blown. Dipper knew that he find out about a remote. He looked at them with evil grin.

Lord Darthon: I know your lying. You fight over the rift because you wanted to keep a secret from yourself. You didn't play your game, you we're trying to hide it from your own sister.

Dipper was shocked since Darthon knows about it. He put it back in the bag and tosses it to Krei and he catches the bag.

Lord Darthon: I can see why Stanford was so desperate to get back home like you do.

Dipper Pines: You know my uncle?

Lord Darthon: For 30 years I've been tracking him down since he fell through the portal. I was so close to capture him, but he barely escape along with the girl.

They were confused about the girl.

Pumbaa: What girl?

Lord Darthon: The girl with blond hair. She's also falling through the portal before him. He teamed up with her and they've formed a group of alliance to stand against me and rallied up to most of the resistance. They work together to take back everything I stole when I was born to rule all. The last time I see this woman during our battle when it turns out one of his comrade manage to open the portal that leads back home by using the remote. I set a bomb to finish off my enemies with an explosion and they quickly dodge, but he drops the remote while she fell through the portal. Stanford's about to grab it, but I stomp it to shattered it. The portal has already close and never to seen her again.

They we're completely shocked to hear about what happen between Ford and the blonde haired girl. The worst part is when they've been separated from the explosive and he crushed the remote causing the portal close.

Wendy Corduroy: That was so not cool.

Lord Darthon: Indeed. For short instance, I nearly captured him, but the resistance rescued him and barely escapes. 10 years later he fought against me without the girl until the next day, a portal came out of nowhere as I feared he might escape from me again. We fought to the death and I almost defeat him, but he gave me a scar on my face. I was defeated. He walked through the portal and it disappears.

Dipper remembered when Ford went through the portal as he arrived back home from previous days ever since Stan tried to leave it open to get his brother back. He knew his uncle tried to get him back from the portal after the event.

Timon: Great, now can we go home? Our world is in terrible danger.

Lord Darthon: I think not.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, come on! What is it you want with us?

Lord Darthon: Isn't it obvious? You are invited to the coliseum where you have to fight to the death. I am looking forward for your skills. Take them to the coliseum!

Krei and his troop grab our heroes as they struggled to free, but those guys are too tough for them.

Dipper Pines: Wait a second! What do you mean skills?!

Lord Darthon: Same thing like I'm going to do with you.

They exit through the door. At the coliseum, there numerous crowd as they gather to watch the battle where warriors fight monsters to the death. If the warrior wins, their life will be spared and if the monster wins, they eat the warriors alive. Right now the guards shoved our heroes outside from the gate and they closed it. They were standing as they looked around the arena and everyone is mumbled like they never seen more outsiders before like Ford and the girl.

Wendy Corduroy: Look at all of the crowds. It's like we were in this game.

Dipper Pines: I've been there like last time.

Timon: It's Rome all over again. At least they don't have lions.

All of sudden, Darthon came out at the balcony with Krei and his two guards standing and the crowds look at them with silence.

Lord Darthon: Citizens of Kronos! For the past 30 years, we stand upon those who are called rebellion who are attempting to send some spies, thieves, and assassins! Last week, their true leader, Stanford Pines disappear through the portal as he succeeded to return home from a help. And today there are some earthlings that came nowhere from yesterday, four humans and two animals. You're all here to see the witness how the younglings and their pets to challenge some monstrosity to the death!

The crowds are gasping and muttered. Our heroes looked nervous at first while Timon is offended.

Timon: We're not pets!

Wendy Corduroy: Let it go dude. You'll get use to it.

Timon: Great.

Lord Darthon: If they win, they shall be worthy as warriors and if they loose, they'll be monsters meat.

They were shocked and panic.

Pumbaa: Meat?

Lord Darthon: Now then, let the tournament begin!

The horn was blown as he sit on the throne and the crowd was force to cheers by under of Darthon. Isabella began to worry that fast.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Oh no! What do we do!

Wendy holds Isabella's hand to calm her down.

Wendy Corduroy: Don't worry Isabella. We can do this together.

Phineas Flynn: She's right. We'll protect you.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Thanks Phineas.

Suddenly, the gate was open as they looked at where something comes out. Krei calls out to them.

General Krei: Choose your weapons!

They looked at the weapon that turned out to be some spears, swords, axes, and shields. They grab the weapons as fast as they can. Dipper and Pumbaa use the spears, Wendy and Isabella use the axes, and Timon and Phineas uses swords and shields.

Dipper Pines: All right guys, be ready.

They hold their weapons as they prepared for battle. They heard a growl that's coming out from the gate and it's the same scorpion mantis as its crawling out and they recognize it and it screech so loud.

Dipper Pines: Oh great. Not that thing again!

Pumbaa: I had a bad feeling about this.

It crawls closer to them and it raise its claw to smash them, but the quickly dodge. It snaps at them. It raises its tail to sting them, but dodge. It swings its tails to knock them out, but they keep dodging to avoid from injuries.

Dipper Pines: Alright, I have an idea! We're gonna need to cut off the tail.

Timon: I got this!

Timon and Pumbaa ran around to the back while they distract it. He jumps off from Pumbaa to swing his sword to cut off the tail and land on the ground. The tail was cut off and fell off when it's screeches in pain. Darthon scratches his chin in impress and nodded to his general.

General Krei: Release the other one.

Two more gates are open to release two more monsters. They looked at both gates as they notice to see two monsters came out. One was a giant vulture and the second one was a liger that's half lion and half tiger with stripes and mane. They were shocked.

Dipper Pines: Aw man.

Both liger and giant vulture start to attack them and they split up. The giant vulture tries to peck Isabella and Phineas and liger is chasing Timon riding on Pumbaa while Dipper and Wendy continuing to fight off the scorpion mantis. They keep running from liger as fast as they can.

Timon: Why do they always have to use every predator in this place?! They just want us to be eaten!

Pumbaa: Because it's what they use in the past!

Timon: Oi, tell me about it!

The giant vulture is flapping its wings, but it can't fly because someone clipped the giant circles on its left leg to prevent flying away. It's pecking on the kids and Phineas hold out its shields in front of Isabella.

Phineas Flynn: Stay behind me!

She nodded and she raises her ax. It keeps trying to pecking on them, but it pecks on its shield. She held his right arm behind him from getting hurt.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Any other ideas?

Phineas Flynn: I'm not sure how we deal with this big bird.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: You think?

He shrugged his shoulders and uses his shield to protect himself from the vulture's beak. The praying scorpion keeps clawing at them and they keep dodging like that.

Wendy Corduroy: When did you learn to do that?

Dipper Pines: Dodge ball from P.E. class. You?

Wendy Corduroy: My dad taught me this.

The mutant bug is getting aggressive and it swung its claws at them. Dipper dodge, but Wendy was hit and she lands on the ground dropping her ax. Dipper looked at Wendy lying.

Dipper Pines: WENDY!

He ran to her as he grabbed her hands to lift her up. She shook her head and looked at Dipper.

Dipper Pines: You okay?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man. I'm good.

Dipper Pines: Alright, let's finish this!

They hold out their weapons to point at the scorpion mantis. Pumbaa ran to wall and stops. Timon hopped off and they stood back to the wall as the liger walk closer to the growling. They looked panic.

Timon: Nice kitty. Good kitty.

Pumbaa: What do we do! What do we do!

Timon: There's only thing that I have something left. I have one more trick up on to my sleeve.

Pumbaa: Like what?

Timon: This!

He drops the sword and shield and he pulled a bamboo stick as he put the dart inside and aim at the liger.

Timon: EAT TRANQUILISER DART!

He blows the dart to the liger as it landed on its left legs. It yelps and it fell conscious. The crowd began to cheer at them. Darthon and Krei looked surprise at first, but Krei was not impressed.

General Krei: He can't do that?! Someone just poisoned him or something.

Pumbaa looked at him with smirk and they can hear it snoring.

Timon: Well that takes care of that.

Pumbaa: Alright!

They give themselves a high five. Back to the kids, the vulture keeps pecking at them, but keeps on dodging from its beak. Isabella is really getting annoyed.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: How are we going to stop this bird?

Phineas Flynn: I'm glad you ask. In case you don't have the rope, I put another one in my pocket.

She was confused at first, but she dug his pocket and pulled it out as it turned out to be a rope.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Phineas, you're genius!

Phineas Flynn: Thanks.

She step out from Phineas and she she's twirling the rope like cowgirls. The vulture looked at the girl and she keeps twirling until she throws the rope with the hole and it land on its beak. She pulled it so hard to shut the beaks tight. It tries to shake it off, but she pulled the ropes hard. Phineas stab this sword to the ground and drop the shield and pulled out another rope from his pocket. He ran to the vulture's legs and ties it around both legs until he stops and tied the rope. He pulled its legs and it fell to the ground. The crowds cheer at the kids while both Darthon and Krei was shocked.

General Krei: That's impossible!

Phineas tied up to the sword while Isabella tied up the other rope to the ax. She ran to Phineas and hugged him laughing.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: My hero!

Phineas Flynn: What?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I mean, not bad.

Phineas Flynn: Oh, okay.

And now, Dipper and Wendy still facing the praying scorpion when it snapping at them. Dipper point the spear to that creature, but it breaks in half by its claw. He dropped the broken stick and held his both arms in front of Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Any other ideas?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, mine is broken.

Wendy Corduroy: No kidding.

Its drooling as it tries to eat them. Their friends notice this that they're in trouble. Phineas picked up the rock and throws it at the praying scorpion. The rock hit on its head. It looked at the kids. The mutant bug crawls closer to them to snap with its claw. Timon picked up the sword and shield and ran to this monster.

Pumbaa: What are you doing!

Timon: Saving their lives!

He jumped up to its left claw and chops it off. It screeches so loud. Its left claw was on the ground as he landed. Wendy ran to the praying scorpion and she raises the ax throw at it.

Timon: Aim for the head!

Wendy Corduroy: I got this!

It continues to screech. Dipper ran over to Pumbaa where he's standing and took the spear that he dropped it.

Dipper Pines: May I borrow this. Thanks.

He ran next to her as they steady. Once the bug was in front, she threw the ax to its head by stabbing it. It screeched so loud until it stops. It began to fell on them, but they quickly move out of the way. It fell to the ground and stop breathing. They looked at the praying scorpion as they step closer.

Pumbaa: Is it dead?

Dipper poked its head by the spear. He can see that its head was bleeding. The mutant bug is dead.

Dipper Pines: Yep, it's dead.

They can hear the crowd was cheering on them. They looked around the arena with the crowds applauding them. Darthon couldn't belive what he saw how they killed the beast. Krei was not impressed about those other two creatures because Timon tranquilize the liger and Phineas and Isabella tied up the giant vulture.

General Krei: Should I send some troops?

Lord Darthon: No. Let me think.

He stands up from his throne. They looked up to him

Lord Darthon: Congratulations! You have barely survived from this task.

Dipper Pines: Task?! You send out two more creatures to kill us!

Timon: Yeah! That's cheating!

Lord Darthon: Nonsense! Now that you have passed, you'll be spending the night in there.

Wendy Corduroy: And where's that?

Cut to the dungeon, they're locked up inside this cage. Darthon order Krei to escort our heroes to the dungeon. He had to contact someone that he's been waitng. Dipper glared at Krei.

Dipper Pines: You better get us outta here right now!

General Krei: Not a chance. Your precious remote is locked up somewhere that you can never find it. In the mean time, enjoy your night.

Krei left the dungeon with his guards chuckled and slam the door. Dipper kicked the bar in frustrated.

Dipper Pines: That's just great! We can't get out of here!

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, there must be a way we can figure this out.

Dipper Pines: What's the point! That creep just took our stuff away and almost feeding us to those monsters! What does he want with us?!

Dipper is taking breathe to calm down. He slid down to the floor to sit down. His friends looked sad at him.

Dipper Pines: Mabel's right about me. I'm just like Uncle Ford.

She kneeled to him.

Wendy Corduroy: Don't beat yourself up. I know she means a lot you.

Dipper Pines: I know. It's just….I just don't feel like something special. I've been going through some trouble like making fun of or treat me like a joke.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, you are special. Don't listen to those jerks back at your school. All you need is to focus how much you cared about.

Dipper Pines: What is that mean?

Wendy Corduroy: It means that you are the most talented, most interested, and the most extraordinary in the universe. You are the most capable of amazing things that something special.

Dipper Pines: You really mean it?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man. You are the only friend that I ever met. And friends stick together till the end.

Dipper smiled. He got up and hugged Wendy. She hugged him back while their friends look happy.

Timon: That's my line.

They let go and looked at their face.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem dude. What do you say we busting outta here, together.

Dipper Pines: But, how are we getting out of this cage?

Timon: I can.

He pulled a paperclip. He bends it over and walked over to the cage door. He tried to unlock it until he hears a click. He put it back and open the cage door.

Timon: Viola.

Phineas Flynn: Wow! You use a paperclip to unlock it.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, you're genius!

Timon: Thank you. Now we need to grab our stuff and go home.

Dipper Pines: Right. C'mon.

They walked out from the cage and went to that room where it shows their stuff. Wendy grabbed her ax and crossbow, Timon grab his rifle, and Phineas grab his bag. He looked in through this bag, but something was not right.

Phineas Flynn: Oh no.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What is it Phineas?

Phineas Flynn: It's gone!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What do you mean it's gone?

Phineas Flynn: The remote was gone! Someone must've taken it from my bag!

They were shocked. They knew Krei locked it up where they can't find it. Dipper is scratching his chin. It really hit him when he remembered.

Dipper Pines: Of course! Krei took the remote to lock it up where we can't find it.

Timon: Man, that creep is so smarter than us.

Pumbaa: I wouldn't say that smart. I think he tried to hide it because he's afraid that if we escape, he'll get fired.

Dipper Pines: I have an idea. Let's spread out and find the remote. Wendy. You Phineas and Timon are gonna have to find the remote. Isabella and Pumbaa are going to watch out for the guards if they approach.

Wendy Corduroy: What about you Dipper?

Dipper Pines: I'm going to find out where Darthon is up to.

Wendy Corduroy: What? Are you crazy! You could get yourself killed!

Dipper Pines: Don't worry about me. I'll meet you guys outside for the exit. Does anyone have more gizmos?

Phineas pulled out an X-Ray Glasses.

Phineas Flynn: I have. Ferb and I build the glasses that can look through the wall or the ground where all of the missing items went.

Timon: Does it work?

Phineas Flynn: Yep.

Dipper Pines: That works.

Dipper looked at some devices that it has some maps. It can also track downs anyone else. He takes three of them and hand two to Wendy and Isabella.

Dipper Pines: Take these. In case we get lost.

Wendy Corduroy: Are you sure you can go alone?

Dipper Pines: I have to. It sounds like that Darthon has something to do with someone. I'm going to investigate this.

Pumbaa: What if you get caught?

Dipper Pines: No he won't. Do you guys trust me?

They were worried that Dipper might get caught by Darthon. Wendy put her hands on his shoulder.

Wendy Corduroy: Of course we trust you.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Wendy.

Before she leaves, she kisses his cheek causing Dipper to blushing.

Wendy Corduroy: Be careful.

Dipper Pines: I will.

Timon: Alright, let's move out.

They spread out from separately. Wendy went with Phineas and Timon, Isabella hopped on Pumbaa and rode, and Dipper went to find Darthon on his own. He was surprised at first when his thought that his cheek was kissed by Wendy. He's glad that it cheers him up. Now, he's going to find out why Darthon is working for. Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, monsters are still terrorizing the town. Sprott is holding out the sing with triangle.

Sprott: End times are here, folks. Only way to salvation is to embrace the triangular ways of our overlord. Any object with more than three sides is sinful.

Mr. Pool Check is cutting a stop sign with a saw.

Sprott: That's it. That's probably what Bill wants.

Suddenly, the Eye-Bat shows up and freezing Mr. Pool Check into stone screaming. It carried him away leaving Sprott.

Sprott: I reckon I've been livin' a lie.

He screamed after he turned into stone by another Eye-Bat and carried him away to Fearamid. Inside Bill's chamber, the demons are still dancing until Bill taps golden Ford by his fork. They stop dancing and looked at Bill.

Bill Cipher: Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces.

Creepy Demon: 88 different faces!

Bill Cipher: Whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject. Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony.

8-Balls and Krpytos had already stacking up all of terrified citizens as stones into his throne. The Eye-Bat set Sprott down on the top of his throne. Bill sat down.

Bill Cipher: Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore. Probably.

He heard a groan that comes from Lazy Susan. She's turn back to normal.

Lazy Susan: Uh, my omelettes. They- they have friendly faces.

Bill Cipher: Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there.

He tapped her back in the spot and turned back into stone.

Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. Time to take our chaos worldwide!

The window was open and he floats up from his throne.

Bill Cipher: Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!

His friends flew out from the Fearamid as they went far away.

Bill Cipher: Ah, global domination. I could really use to….

His sentence was cut off by a bang when the demons hit the invisible shield and fell.

Bill Cipher: WHAT?!

Bill goes to the shield and pokes it. The shot pans out to show that the whole town is surrounded by an invisible force shield, containing the rift and Bill's chaos.

Bill Cipher: Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought.

Paci-Fire: I think I broke something.

Bill Cipher: Walk it off!

* * *

 **Bill was so ticked off when they're trapped in the barrier that keeps them in. Now that our heroes has** **escape, they're going to find out what he's working with.**

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering who's the girl with blonde hair, feel free to guess what her name is. The next chapter will be surprise for you if you guessed right.**

 **The Lion King, Phones and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Lord Darthon and General Krei (c) Disneydude94**


	11. Long Time, No See

**The next chapter has arrived. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 11: Long Time, No See

Back in the Mystery Shack, Stan is his office to reorganize some stuff. He took out the box that said Stanford Pines. He opens it and he picked up the picture. It shows Ford from 10 years ago along with Fiddleford McGucket. They're both seems to be young adult. He was standing by a woman with blond hair holding a baby Shape Shifter. He doesn't even recognizes her. He felt bad when Ford lost his friends.

Stanley Pines: Ford. Why didn't you listen?

He heard the door open. He set the box down and put the picture inside his coat pocket. Mabel came in.

Mabel Pines: Hey Grunkle Stan. I've taught my friends to do some defense art.

Stanley Pines: That's good to hear.

Mabel Pines: So whatcha up to Grunkle Stan?

Stanley Pines: Just organizing.

She walked over to the desk. She saw Ford's box.

Mabel Pines: Is that Grunkle Ford's box?

Stanley Pines: What do you know about this box?

Mabel Pines: I was just curious what was inside the box.

Stan put the box away in the shelf.

Stanley Pines: Sorry kiddo. It's privacy.

They heard a doorbell.

Mabel Pines: Ooh, we got more survivors. I'll get it!

Stanley Pines: Mabel, wait!

She ran from his office to the front door. She opens the door to see who it was. She looked at two kids. A boy with blonde hair wearing olive jacket over blue shirt, brown long pants, and black sneakers. A girl with brown hair wearing red short sleeve shirt over yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She has six fingers in both hands like Ford.

Mabel Pines: Hi there, I'm Mabel! Are you here to place to stay?

The kids were confused at first. Stan walked over to Mabel.

Stanley Pines: Mabel! You could've just waited before you answer the door. Next time, let me check if there any….

He stops his sentence and looked at the kids.

Stanley Pines: Oh, hey there. You're here to take refuge, right?

Lee Pines: Yes, I'm Lee and this is my sister, Shirley. We're looking for someone who's in charge.

Shirley Pines: Our mom sends us here to stay safe.

Stanley Pines: Yes, I'm the man in charge. Come in.

Lee Pines: Thank you, sir.

Stanley Pines: No problem.

They went through the door and Stan closes the door. They went to the living room to look around. Stan stood there to tell them something. He looked at the boy that he looked like him as younger.

Stanley Pines: You know kid, you reminded me when I was your age.

Lee Pines: Really?

Stanley Pines: That's right. So can you tell me what happen to your mother?

Shirley Pines: Our mom is heading to Gravity Falls. I don't know why she's going and we wanted to help her, but she said it's too dangerous. She brought us here instead.

Stanley Pines: I know how that feels.

Mabel Pines: Hey, is that your six fingers?

Mabel looked at Shirley's six fingers. Shirley looked at her fingers.

Shirley Pines: Oh, this?

Mabel Pines: Yeah, Grunkle Ford has six fingers.

Lee Pines: Grunkle? Wait, Ford as in….. Stanford?

He pulled out a picture from his pocket to show the kids.

Stanley Pines: You mean my brother?

He handed to Shirley. They looked at the picture that shows young adult Ford with McGucket and a woman holding a baby Shape Shifter.

Lee Pines: Yeah, that's him.

Mabel Pines: He seems so young. And so does McGucket.

Shirley Pines: Hey, that's my mom!

Mabel Pines: Her?

Shirley Pines: Yeah, she told us how she visits Gravity Falls.

Lee Pines: Who's that holding it?

Mabel recognized the Shape Shifter as baby in the picture.

Mabel Pines: It's a Shape Shifter! We fought this thing before back in the bunker.

Lee Pines: Really?

Mabel Pines: Yep. Long story though.

Stanley Pines: That's your mother?

Shirley Pines: Uh huh.

Stanley Pines: Well, where's your dad then?

Lee Pines: Oh, our mom told us that our dad was stuck in the dimension after she fell out from the portal back home before we were born. She told us he's been trapped for 30 years ago.

Stan's thinking in his thought what he meant.

Stanley Pines: Wait, if your dad is trap for 30 years, and that means…..

Suddenly it hit him. Lee was talking about their father meaning that Ford is the one he's been trapped for long time.

Stanley Pines: Oh no.

Lee Pines: What?

Stanley Pines: Don't tell me you talk about that your father is…..my BROTHER?!

Shirley and Lee: WHAT?!

Mabel Pines: WHAT?!

Shirley Pines: No way!

Lee Pines: Our father is your brother?!

Mabel Pines: My Grunkle is your father?!

Mabel squealed so loud. They cover their ears when it's too loud. Mabel stops squealing and she hugs them both.

Mabel Pines: OHMYGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR MOM IS MY AUNT! YOU GUYS ARE MY TWIN COUSINS! MY BROTHER AND I ARE TWINS TOO! WE COULD BE BEST FRIENDS! NO WAIT! THE MYSTERY KIDS!

Lee Pines: What?!

She let go of her twin cousins.

Mabel Pines: Sorry. I just got too excited.

Stanley Pines: Whoa! Time out! You mean to tell me that your father is my brother?! I rescued him from the dimension from last week!

The kids were shocked that Stan told them about Ford.

Shirley Pines: Really?!

Stanley Pines: Of course! I don't see why he didn't tell me before.

Lee Pines: Where is he? Is he here?

Stan was about to say something, but he couldn't tell where Ford is. He kneeled to them.

Stanley Pines: He….went to do something about stopping this demon. But apparently, he got captured.

Lee Pines: He's been captured?!

He nodded. They couldn't believe what happen to their father. First Stan rescue Ford and now he's been captured.

Shirley Pines: Is he okay?

Stan thought for a second. He didn't want to tell them about Ford's turning to gold.

Stanley Pines: He'll be just fine.

Shirley Pines: Are you sure?

Stanley Pines: I'm positive. I guess you two can call me Grunkle Stan. It's half great and uncle.

Lee Pines: Oh, I see.

Mabel Pines: I can't wait to tell everyone about this.

Shirley Pines: What about your brother?

Mabel Pines: You mean Dipper?

Lee Pines: Yeah, where is he?

Mabel Pines: Oh, I don't want to talk about it.

Lee Pines: Come on. You can tell us.

She doesn't want to tell her cousins about this. They need to know what happen to her brother. She decided to tell them the truth about what happen.

Mabel Pines: We got into fight. Our birthday is coming and he promised me to count on me, but it didn't turn out so well. I took the wrong bag and when I trip, the rift just came out and I want to tell him what it is, but he refuse. We fought over the rift because I wanted the truth while Dipper wants it for himself. He blamed me for everything that I messed up. When I get mad, I throw it at him, but he dodge and it was shattered to pieces.

Shirley Pines: Oh man.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, my bad. It turns out that the portal was open. Dipper was lifted and he was pulled to the portal. Wendy grabbed him first to pull him back.

Lee Pines: Who's Wendy?

Mabel Pines: She's our friend who works here. She was being lifted as well. Our grunkles tried to pull them back, but it's too strong. Her foot was slipped out from her boot. They told me to do something and I don't what to do. Dipper throw me the journal to do something. I looked at them last time and they vanish. Leaving her hat and her other boot.

Both Lee and Shirley were shocked. Now they know why her brother is not here along with Wendy. They felt sorry for Mabel.

Shirley Pines: I'm so sorry about your brother and your friend.

Mabel Pines: It's okay. It was my fault that I messed it up.

Stanley Pines: Mabel it wasn't your fault. You knew your brother didn't mean this to happen. I promise you that they will return.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Grunkle Stan.

Lee Pines: So what happens next?

Stanley Pines: I'm glad you ask. After they disappear, that demon popped out that he claimed the world is his. It began to tear open to release all of weirdness or whatever.

Shirley Pines: Weirdmageddon! That's what my mom told us when we're on our way. Maybe that's why she wants to find out who's behind all this.

Mabel Pines: So that explains she's going to find Grunkle Ford.

Lee Pines: Really?

Stanley Pines: I'm sure she will, kiddo. Hopefully.

They heard a snort. They looked at Waddles as he walked in to see Mabel. Her cousins were confused at first.

Lee Pines: Is that a pig?

Mabel Pines: Yep, his name is Waddles. He's my pig. Waddles, this is my cousins, Shirley and Lee.

She carries Waddles to the twins. He licked at Shirley's face giggled. Lee is petting Waddles.

Lee Pines: He is kinda cute.

Mabel Pines: Uh huh. Wanna go see our room? C'mon I'll show you.

Shirley Pines: Right behind you.

Lee Pines: Hey, wait up.

The kids went upstairs to the attic with Waddles. Stan stood there and he looked at the photo again. He sighed.

Stanley Pines: Better be careful, whoever you are.

Meanwhile from outside of the Fearamid, a woman figure came out from the damaged building. She's wearing a mask to cover her head, red scarf on brown coat over blue shirt, long jeans, and shoes. She was here to investigate about Bill, but there is no sign of the entrance. She spotted a triangle portal with sign says "This way to the entrance". She walked toward to the portal. Once she walked through the portal, she was inside the Fearamid. She looked around the hallway with the symbol of eyes all over the wall with glowing lines from bricks. She began walking through the hallways to find Bill. She sees some stairs and she walked upstairs. It took forever to find Bill. In the throne, his hench-maniacs were covered in bandage after they slam the invisible wall. Bill was not very happy.

Bill Cipher: Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound _INFINITE POWER_ ….

He uses lightning strikes on the walls causing his friend flee.

Bill Cipher: None of us could escape the borders of this STUPID HICK TOWN?! There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?

He sits back down on his throne. He picked up golden Ford and looked at it.

Bill Cipher: Hmm. Maybe _someone_ needs to come out of retirement.

He flashes his eye by going through the journals. He heard Keyhole calling his and looked at him.

Keyhole: Bill! Uh, sorry boss, but it appears that I saw a man wearing a lab coat. He's on his way as we speak.

Bill's thinking what Keyhole, but it hit him. He laughed. He floats up from his throne to look out the window.

Bill Cipher: Buddy, I barely know him since I teamed up with him along Gideon and two other villains. Doofenshmirtz is the most diabolical mad scientist I've ever met. Just let him in and take the rest of the day off. Things just got a little more interested.

Outside from the Fearamid, Doofenshmirtz has arrived in Gravity Falls. He looked at the whole town was damaged and monsters are everywhere.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: That's weird. I don't remember where monsters come from. I can see so many Eye-Bats and that's creepy. Oh look, there's a giant goat is eating the entire trees.

The ship passed Giant Gompers eating too many trees. He spots the door from the Fearamid that's already fixed and it's open.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: What do you know, a floating pyramid. I've seen pyramids from Egypt. Better check it out.

He stirring his ship to the Fearamid and went through the door. Perry finally made it to Gravity Falls, but he sees some damage and monsters everywhere. He spotted Doofenshmirtz's ship and flew his flying vehicle closer. He gets too close near the door and jumps off his flying vehicle leaving autopilot. It closes behind him and landed on the ground. He ran behind the pillar without getting caught. Doofenshmirtz got out from his ship and looked around. Later, a woman finally made it upstairs to the throne room. She saw Doofenshmirtz's ship and hide behind the pillar. It's for reason she won't get caught by Bill or other demons. She peeked carefully to see what's up.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, this place is huge. Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming.

He pinched his arm.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Okay that really hurts.

Bill secretly floats behind him and poked his shoulder. Doofenshmirtz turned around to face Bill.

Bill Cipher: BOO!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: AAH!

He screamed so loud. Bill is laughing at him along with his friends. The woman can recognize Bill. Perry peeked out to see both of his nemesis as he knew Bill.

Bill Cipher: (laugh) Gotcha! Did you miss me?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Seriously! You scared me outta nowhere!

Bill Cipher: Aw come on, Doc. Where's all the fun I have. Welcome to my Fearamid! A place where party never ends!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Party you say? Where's the party? I don't see any parties around here. The last time you crossed me….I mean us.

Bill Cipher: Oh chillax. It was just in the past. Now care to explain why you're here?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well I heard the news how you conquer Gravity Falls. How did you conquer without your nemesis thwarting your plans?

Bill Cipher: It's easy! Sixer has the rift all along and he hides it so I can't get his hands on. The shack was covered by the barrier to prevent me or other weirdness to get in.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Barrier? Was it like a force field?

Bill Cipher: It's a magic barrier. It took me long enough to choose my next pawn until yesterday, I heard an argument between Pine Tree and Shooting.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Pine Tree and Shooting Star? Is it a tree or star?

Bill face palmed in annoyance. While Bill was distracted, she looked at his throne with petrified citizens. She was shocked to see what happen to them, but she notice there's a golden statue on his throne. She's going to look at it and she has walk over very quietly without getting caught.

Bill Cipher: I'm talking about the twins! Can't you remember anything?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Oh! Those twins! Now I remember who the twins are. Oh boy, it's like the last time I saw them they teamed up with Perry the Platypus, Ninja Boy, and Banjo Alien….

Bill Cipher: May I continue please?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Sorry.

Bill Cipher: As I was saying, the Pine Twins are fighting over the rift. Pine Tree wants it to lock it up while Shooting Star wants the truth. She threw at it, but dodged it. It was shattered and the gateway between worlds has open. Too bad Pine Tree has been sucked in along with red head through the portal to another dimension.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Another dimension? I don't remember about travel through another dimension.

Bill Cipher: What's that supposed to mean?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I can't remember anything.

They stood silence. Perry looked at them carefully and he remembered the day when Doofenshmirtz doesn't remember the whole day. Including his owners and friends. He knew it's the best way to keep his identity safe. Bill broke the silence.

Bill Cipher: Looks like someone mind wipe your memories along with some bunch of kids. I think it's time to jog your memory.

His cane pop out and whacked on Doofenshmirtz's head to jog it.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: OW!

He rubbed his head.

Bill Cipher: How do you feel?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: That really hurts you know.

Bill Cipher: Now do you remember anything?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hey, I think I remember now. I invented my Second Dimension-Inator, but it's broken. I've met those two boys who are really good at fixing and it actually worked and we went through the portal. I met myself from another dimension and we became friends until he betray me. After the whole event, I gave him a choo-choo train and he left. I suddenly end up getting mind wipe due to top secret.

Perry was shocked in horror. Bill jogged his memories and his nemesis remembers anything. But unfortunately, he wasn't part of their owner's adventure.

Bill Cipher: There you see. Didn't I tell you that you remember anything? Now tell me, where's the machine that can travel to another dimension?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well, it's probably at their secret hideouts. Why?

Bill Cipher: Buddy, you know why I need it, right. I might need it to spread weirdness through out the entire dimensions and YOU are going to find it for me. Besides, I'm kinda stuck here because we were trapped inside that keeping us in. Don't worry about it though, I'll ask someone that I know who he is.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Oh, okay. So do you want to me to go now or….?

Bill Cipher: Why don't you stick around for while? Those guys right here are looking forward to see you. I told them to go easy on you.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Okay. I'll just wait here then.

Perry was going to warn Monogram. Suddenly, a big shadow over him and he turned around to 8-Balls who looks over him. He grabbed Perry and walked towards them.

8-Balls: Hey boss! Look who I found?

He showed Perry to Bill. They go "whoa". Doofenshmirtz was surprised with eyes wide.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus?!

Bill Cipher: Lookie here boys! It looks like someone just crash the party. I barely recognized you since last time I encounter with.

8-Balls: Do you want me to eat him?

Bill Cipher: Hold up! I think we should interrogate him first.

8-Balls drop Perry down to the ground. The triangle cage popped out and trapped Perry. He glared at Bill. While the demons laugh. The woman climbed up to the throne. Once she reached it, she looked at some of civilians that she recognized. And for that she spotted golden figure on the left side.

Unknown Woman: There you are.

She uses her grappling to climb on the throne. Finally, she reached the left side. She looked at the golden statue that turned out to be Ford. She gasps quietly in horror as she recognized him.

Unknown Woman: Oh my gosh. Ford?!

She walked closer to Ford. She hasn't seen him since the incident.

Unknown Woman: What have you gotten yourself into this time Stanford?

She grabbed golden Ford to carry him on her back to tie it up. She climbed back down carefully without falling off. Back to Bill, he looked straight at Perry.

Bill Cipher: Alright duckbill, play time is over. I know why your boss sent here to investigate. Didn't you realize that I'm so powerful than ever? Without Pine Tree, I'll be unstoppable and nothing is going to stop me!

Hectrogon: Uh, boss. Where's your back scratcher?

Bill Cipher: Say what?

He turend and look at his throne, but Ford is missing. She already climbed back down fast and hides herself and Ford in the pillar. She takes breathe to calm down. Without notice, she heard Bill.

Bill Cipher: Well look who's crashing the party!

She froze in horror. She turns around and looked at Bill that he's already grown. She began to panic.

Unknown Woman: Oh hey Billy! Long time no see! Just taking Ford out for a stroll. Think fast!

She throws the grenade at Bill, but he caught it floating.

Bill Cipher: Did you seriously think this puny would….

 **BOOM!**

His sentence was cut because it explodes causing him to scream.

Bill Cipher: AAAAH! MY EYE!

Now it's her chance to flee while Bill is rubbing his eye. She ran toward Doofenshmritz's ship, but Bill already rubbed his and his eye turned red in anger.

Bill Cipher: OH NO YOU DON'T!

He pointed his finger to zap Doofenshmirtz's ship to destroy it. It blew up causing the wind blows both her and Ford to stumble on her back while golden Ford lands it hard.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hey! You blow up my ship!

Bill Cipher: Quit your whining already! You'll get a new one.

She tried to get up, but Kryptos grabbed her first. She tried to free herself, but no luck. Bill picked up Ford.

Unknown Woman: Let me go you creep!

Bill Cipher: Nice try Blondie. I'll give you points for getting as you did. Isn't that right, Adeline Marks!

He took off her mask to reveal her face. It shows her light blonde hair with lighter yellow like Ford. She glared at Bill.

Adeline Marks: It's Pines now, actually.

Bill Cipher: Pines? You married Sixers? Congratulations! I didn't know how you married him. What is it like 20 years or so? By the way, how are your kids?

Adeline Marks: You leave them out of this! You know what I'm here for?

Bill Cipher: Let me guess, try to stop me? I don't think so.

Adeline Marks: Oh yeah! I heard how you gain to conquer Gravity Falls and turning Ford into stone. How did he come back without calling me?

Bill Cipher: Haven't you heard? Fez Hat had rescued him from last week. I kinda need to borrow him for while.

Adeline Marks: You won't get away from this!

Bill Cipher: I already have. Now what to do with you?

Kryptos: Oh! Can I keep it since I caught it?

Bill Cipher: What? Sure. Whatever. Take her to dungeon will yah?

Kryptos: I think I'll name you….Miss Priss!

Adeline Marks: Excuse me?! I already have a name!

Kryptos: Okay Miss Priss, let's get you locked up.

Kryptos walked to the dungeon holding Adeline as she tried to get out.

Adeline Marks: You'll never win Bill! You hear me?!

Bill Cipher: Try and stop me blondie! See yah later! Bye!

Once Kryptos left, Pyronica spoke to Bill.

Pyronica: Boss, someone likes to speak with you.

Bill Cipher: Well speak of the devil. I'll be right over.

Bill floats away with Ford.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hey where are you going?

Bill Cipher: Someone I would like to speak someone in privacy. Enjoy your parties doc.

Bill left leaving his minions enjoying the party with Perry and Doofenshmirtz. He looked at Perry.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: You know I should be honest myself. How did Bill know about this woman?

Perry face palm in annoyance.

* * *

 **Bill has captured his long time nemesis. The twins is safe at the Mystery Shack while their mother is going to stop Bill, but no luck. What do you think? Shocking isn't it? I ask this person, "hntrgurl13" permission if I can borrow Adeline and her kids and she said sure. I don't own her or her kids. They belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Authors Note: If you haven't guess, that's okay.**

 **Phones and Ferb and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Adeline Marks, Lee, and Shirley Pines (c) hntrgurl13**


	12. Escape from Kronos

**Sorry for taking so long, I had trouble for thinking, but I've already taking care of it. I'll explain to you when my next chapter is up. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 12: Escape from Kronos

Back in Kronos (as I called it), Dipper ran through the hallways quietly to look for some answers. He looked at the device that can track down Darthon with green dots. It's too hard to figure which one is their leader.

Dipper Pines: (muttered) Where are you?

He heard some guards marching. He has to hide or he'll be captured again. He ran quickly to the pillar as he hides. The guards march passes the pillar until they left. He step out and looked at the guards to turn left. He spot Darthon walked across as he passed his army. Dipper followed him quietly. Cut to Isabella and Pumbaa as they looking out for some guards. She got off of his back and looked closely to see an exit from the balcony.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: There it is. The exit. Now we have to wait for them to meet us here.

Pumbaa: I hope they're okay.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Yeah, me too.

She looked at the device to see red dots that their friends are doing. Pumbaa notice her frown.

Pumbaa: Is something wrong?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Well, it's just that we have 7 days left for summer.

Pumbaa: Is it about Phineas?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Yes. It's been everyday day or a year that I tried to get Phineas notice this, but he always doesn't know what love is.

Pumbaa: I know how you feel. I have love once. Back there when I was alone I need a place to live. I found a village and told them that I need some place to stay. They taught me how to do defend the hut from guinea fowls. The queen had a crush on me and I was grown fond of her. It turns out those guys kicked me out since I let out a gas.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Pumbaa: It's alright, I seen her again when I hear the distress call where there thousands of guinea fowls. Timon and I come up with a plan, but failed. And then my plan is to use some decoys by using dynamites and we blew up.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Wow! It's like "Angry Birds" game in opposite ways.

Pumbaa: Yep and do not worry Isabella. I'm sure Phineas figured out soon.

Isabella smiled.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I guess you're right Pumbaa. Someday he'll notice me very soon.

Cut to Wendy, Phineas, and Timon, they were searching for the remote when he looked through the x-ray glasses. They walked quietly in the hallways.

Timon: Any sign of it?

Phineas Flynn: Not yet, but I'll keep searching.

He looked through the halls, but no sign of it. Wendy thought of something how she kisses Dipper on his cheek. She thought it looked embarrassment in front of her friends. Timon looked at her nervous. They stopped walking and he took it off.

Timon: You okay?

Wendy Corduroy: Me? Yeah, I'm fine.

Timon: Alright, but let me ask you something.

Wendy Corduroy: Shoot.

Timon: I see you give him a kiss back there.

Wendy is blushing.

Wendy Corduroy: I….don't know what you're talking about.

Timon: Oh c'mon, I won't tell anybody.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, I'll tell you why I did that because…. I think he cares about me.

Phineas Flynn: Aren't you a bit too old for him?

Wendy Corduroy: I was, but I can't shake the feelings after the bunker. He seems so sensitive. He's like a cool kid.

Phineas Flynn: Well I'm glad you have feelings for him.

Wendy Corduroy: What about you?

Phineas Flynn: Me?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes you. Do you have a feeling?

Phineas Flynn: I don't remember about my feelings.

Timon: You don't?

Phineas Flynn: Last time I only remember that we had a best day ever for Perry's anniversary. I couldn't remember anything.

Timon: Bummer.

Phineas put on x-ray glasses to see the remote once more, but he spotted that's inside the room. He took it off fast with smile.

Phineas Flynn: Hey, I think I found one!

Timon: What is it? Did you find it?

Phineas Flynn: Yes! It was in the box! I can see it through the wall.

Wendy Corduroy: Which way?

Phineas Flynn: Left.

They went through the door to the room once it was shows all of the items. They looked around to see what it is.

Timon: Look at all of this stuff.

Wendy Corduroy: What is this?

Phineas Flynn: I'm not sure what it is. We got to get the remote and it was in there.

They looked at the box that has lock like a safe from the bank. Timon looked at it.

Timon: Hmm, it's locked alright. The problem is it has numbers on it.

Phineas Flynn: Does anyone know how to unlock it?

They shrugged.

Timon: I guess I have to use the old fashion way.

He raised his rifle. He shoots the locker by breaking it. He opens the box and picked up the remote. He closed the box

Timon: Jackpot!

He hand the remote to Phineas.

Phineas Flynn: Thanks. Now let's go meet up with Isabella and Pumbaa.

Timon: Right.

Timon and Phineas ran out to the door, but Wendy is looking at the gems. She looked closer to see colorful gems as it turns out that it use to be some owners. She heard Timon calling her name.

Timon: (distance) Hey Wendy. You coming?

Wendy Corduroy: Coming!

She ran to the door last and it closes behind her. Back to Dipper, he quickly ran quietly to follow Darthon in pursue. He hid by edge of the wall. He peeked at him as Darthon enter the room with door open. He walked over there quietly and went to the room. He hid behind the pillar and peeked over to see him. Darthon was staring at the screen with General Krei. He wondered what they're up to.

General Krei: His minion picked up the line. He's on his way.

Lord Darthon: Proceed.

The screen was turned on. It pops up to reveal Bill. Dipper was shocked how they contact to Earth.

Dipper Pines: (whispered) I knew it.

Bill Cipher: You called?

Lord Darthon: Bill. How was your party going?

Bill Cipher: It was going great. How's your tournament?

Lord Darthon: It turned out so well, but the boy and his friends have already beaten monsters.

Bill Cipher: Really?

General Krei: You should see what they did back there. Those mammals tranquilize the liger and two kids tied up that vulture. That's considering cheated!

Bill Cipher: By using dart and ropes?

General Krei: Yes! Why can't I teach them a lesson?

Lord Darthon: At ease soldier. Let me handle this. Like he said that they survive and they kill the praying scorpion.

Bill Cipher: So they win, huh? I'm impressed.

Lord Darthon: Did you have something that I want?

Bill Cipher: Yep, I have him right here.

Bill showed Ford as golden statue to Darthon and Krei. Dipper's eyes wide in horror. He looked shocked for what Bill did to Ford.

Dipper Pines: (whispered) Oh no!

General Krei: You turn him gold?

Bill Cipher: Why yes. I freeze him because I might need a back scratcher. Guess what I encounter? You familiar with Blondie, haven't you?

Lord Darthon: Yes I have. How is she?

Bill Cipher: She looks old like Ford. She was taken to prison for attempting to steal.

Lord Darthon: Now, the deal.

Bill Cipher: Oh, about that, I'm might need him a little second because the problem is that I'm kinda stuck inside the barriers that keeping us in.

General Krei: What? Why didn't you tell us in the first place!

Bill Cipher: Geez! Take a chill pill, will yah? I'll give it to you when I'm done. If…

Lord Darthon: If what?

Bill Cipher: If you can trade Pine Tree to me.

Dipper was shocked to hear.

Lord Darthon: The boy?

Bill Cipher: That's right. I need him as my puppet because Sixer is getting too old. Besides, he's having a retirement.

Lord Darthon: What about his friends?

Bill Cipher: Keep the rest. I'm pretty sure that they'll be good as your pets.

Lord Darthon: It's a deal.

Bill Cipher: Excellent! Now fetch me Pine Tree while I'm offering him for my help.

General Krei: Done.

Dipper can't stand this as he clenched his fist. He gritted his teeth in anger. But then, they heard a panic voice from one of the guard as he ran in to them.

Prison Guard: My Lord!

They looked at him. He stop running in breathe.

Prison Guard: The prisoners! They have escape!

General Krei: What?

Prison Guard: I don't know what happen, but they're not in a cage! They're gone!

Krei typed in a computer to look at the screen from the camera. When it shows the screen, he was shocked that they did escape. He looked at the prison guard in anger.

General Krei: You fool! Do you have any idea how long I've been searched for? You let them escape! This is the last time I put him in charge.

He looked at some screens to find them until he spot Dipper's friends in two screens. He pushes the button that turns on the alarm. It began to go alarm as the sirens lights turned on. He called his troops by turning on his communicator.

General Krei: Attention! We have six prisoners escape! I repeat! Six prisoners have escape! Search everywhere immediately!

He hung up his communicator. Krei looked at his leader.

General Krei: I set up the alarm.

Lord Darthon: Find the others, but leave the boy to me. Make sure they won't find the remote.

General Krei: Understood.

His general left with his troops and began to search them. Darthon looked at Bill.

Bill Cipher: Escape you say?

Lord Darthon: Bill, I can assure you that it won't happen again. We'll get them back as we speak.

Bill Cipher: You better be. But if they try to escape, I'm really disappointed you. Ciao!

The screen turned off. Darthon would not be pleased if he failed. He walked off to find Dipper as he left the room. He didn't notice that Dipper is still in here after he left. Dipper got out from the pillar and he feared if they tried to find his friends. He has to warn them.

Dipper Pines: Oh man. I gotta get back to them. I have to warn them.

He ran out to find them. It's a good thing that he has the device that can track his friends to meet up with them. Cut to Pumbaa and Isabella, they heard the alarm goes off as they feared.

Pumbaa: Uh oh.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Uh oh is right.

Suddenly, they heard their friend's voice.

Phineas Flynn: Hey guys!

They turned around and spot Wendy, Phineas, and Timon when they ran back to them.

Pumbaa: Did you find it?

Phineas Flynn: Yes. It was in the bag. Good thing I brought x-ray glasses.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Where's Dipper?

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know, but he should be here any second.

They hear some marching as they looked down from the balcony. They were searching for Dipper's friends.

Timon: I take that they figured it out.

He looked at the device to find Dipper, but there are some green dots that more soldiers are coming.

Timon: Ugh! Where to now?!

Wendy Corduroy: We should get moving.

Phineas Flynn: But what about Dipper?

Wendy Corduroy: We're not leaving him behind. I promise. C'mon.

They had to leave quickly before they found them. They ran quickly before the soldiers checked the balcony. Timon double check the device and he found red dot. It's getting closer to them.

Timon: Found him!

Dipper got out from the hallway as he ran. He spotted his friends and ran to them.

Dipper Pines: Guys!

They looked at Dipper. They sigh in relief. He stopped running and looked at them as he panted.

Wendy Corduroy: Thank goodness you're alright.

Dipper Pines: Thanks, but you're not gonna believe what I just saw.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What is it?

Dipper Pines: It's Bill! Darthon is working for Bill!

Timon: You mean that triangle guy that haunts us?

Dipper Pines: Exactly! Not only that, Uncle Ford has been turned into stone when he was captured. Bill was going to trade Ford to Darthon over me.

Pumbaa: What?!

Timon: That is so not cool!

Wendy clenched her fist in anger.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh no he didn't. When I get my hands on that creep, I swear I could kick him in the…

Timon: Language!

Wendy Corduroy: I was going to say to kick him in the jaw.

Timon: Oh.

Phineas Flynn: What does gonna happened to us?

Dipper Pines: You'll be remaining behind as well. I'm not gonna leave you all behind.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What if they'll come?

Phineas Flynn: I'll protect you.

She looked at Phineas as he holds her hand. She smiled. Suddenly, they heard a bark sound from the hallway. They looked back as they heard the noise was coming. It came out as it turned out to be cyber dog. It was made of robot and it has red eyes and spikey metal hair. It looked at them and bark to the others. There are 12 of cyber dogs as they running through the hallways. Our heroes looked panic.

Pumbaa: Uh oh. What do we do?

Timon: I have a plan…RUN!

They sped off from the cyber dogs. They were chasing them through out the hallways. They're catching up to them as they are hunting them like wolves. Timon pulled out a grenade. He pushed the button and throws it at them. It lands rolling to the cyber dogs. All of them passed the grenade, but it explodes causing to blow up two of them. 10 of them survive from the explosives.

Wendy Corduroy: How are we going to ditch them?!

Dipper Pines: I don't know! Are there any places for us to hide?!

They keep running from the salvage cyber predators as they ran through the docking bay. Phineas spotted the ladder.

Phineas Flynn: This way!

He turned left to climb up the ladder and they followed them. Timon climbed up very fast.

Timon: ME FIRST!

He was followed by Pumbaa as well. Phineas and Isabella climbed fast as they can. They cyber dogs are about to strike at them, but one of them as shot by Timon. He shoots three more to hit the targets and his friends climbed up. By the time the kids climbed up fast, they made it out alive from cyber dogs. There only six more left. They barked and jumped up to bite them, but to no avail. Our heroes are panting.

Timon: Is everyone okay?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, definitely.

Dipper Pines: We could've been eaten back there!

Phineas Flynn: There actually made of robots.

Dipper Pines: Robots, cyborgs, who cares? They're like the terminators down there.

They looked at the cyber dogs as they tear down the ladder. Our heroes were shudder.

Timon: Alright, I'm getting tired of this. They're too disturbing.

He pulled out another grenade and dropped it on the ground. It set off as it electrocute the cyber dogs to shut them all down. They stumbled to the ground as it was off.

Timon: That outta do it.

Pumbaa: Where are we now?

Phineas Flynn: I think we were in the docking bay.

Dipper Pines: How are we getting out of here?

Wendy Corduroy: We're probably gonna have to find a ship that can get us outta like…that one!

She pointed her finger to the ship carrier. They looked at the smaller ship where it use to. They heard some soldiers are coming. They went to hide behind some boxes and they had to be very quiet. Two soldiers came in to search them and they looked at some broken cyber dogs. Two of them walked closely to search. Finally, two soldiers left the storage room as one of them contact for some cleaning up this mess. After they left, our heroes got out from their hiding.

Dipper Pines: We better get moving.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: But how are we gonna pass some guards.

Timon: Alright, here's the plan. You guys get it ready while I give them some distraction by using some grenades that I grab. I don't know where to pick. A bomb, electricity, or sleeping gas?

Pumbaa: Try sleeping gas.

Timon: Okay, that works.

They walked over there to the smaller ship and they climbed down. They looked at some soldiers and workers are walking by. Pumbaa looked at Timon and nodded. He pulled out four sleeping gas and throws at the first one. It land it rolls to the workers and it release the gas. The workers began to faint. Some soldiers got attention, but another one came and releases some gas. The soldiers fell down as well. Two more throws at some army and loose conscious. Now their chances to get in the ship.

Timon: Let's go!

They got in on time from the gas. Timon and Pumbaa take a seat and start the engines.

Timon: Alright everybody, buckle up! Fasten your seat beats.

The kids take seat as well and buckled up. From the monitor room of docking bay. Most workers are some humanoid ants as well like soldiers. They look out the window to see the gas. Krei came in time to see the witness.

General Krei: Report!

Worker #1: Someone just throw some gas. It appears someone tries to take one of our ships.

General Krei: That must be them. Stop them!

The alarm goes off when more troopers came in to stop them. They began to fire at the ship. Timon and Pumbaa looked out the window and saw some troops firing.

Pumbaa: That can't be good.

Timon: Not if I can help it.

He uses the wheel to lift themselves up as the ship began to lift off. Krei was getting angry and contact his leader.

General Krei: Contact Darthon! Now!

From the hallway, Darthon is searching for Dipper through the hallway. He heard his general from his contact device.

General Krei: (from communicator) Sire, come in!

Lord Darthon: What is it general?

General Krei: (from communicator) It's the prisoners! They're taking the ship! The boy is with them!

Lord Darthon: Follow them and shoot it down!

General Krei: (from communicator) Yes sire!

Darthon turned off his communicator and headed to the docking bay. Back to our heroes, the ship has lifted when Timon is piloting.

Timon: Everybody hang on!

The kids hold on the handle. He moved the lever and launch as the ship escape. Krei and his pilots get into their fighters to shoot them down.

General Krei: Do not let them escape!

Their fighter was lifted and launches to chase them. They finally escape from Darthon's lair. Timon looked back to the kids.

Timon: We did it guys! We finally got out alive.

Dipper Pines: I'm glad that's over.

They heard the alarm from the radio. He looked at the scanner as the fighters are following them.

Timon: We got incoming!

From outside, there are seven fighters approaching to them. Inside Krei's ship, he ordered his men.

General Krei: Shoot the engines down! We want them alive!

They fired lasers at them. Timon tried to shake them all off, but no avail.

Timon: I can't shake them off!

Pumbaa: Have you tried to ditch them!

TImon: I'm getting there!

He spotted at some mountains like cliffside. He had a brilliant idea.

Timon: Did any of you fellas saw the movie called "The Empire Strikes Back"?

Dipper Pines: I have seen this movie before.

Phineas Flynn: Same here. Why?

Timon: Hold on tight because this is gonna be a big bumpy ride.

Timon thrust it as the ships heading toward the mountain.

Pumbaa: Are we going to straight there?!

Timon: Trust me! I've seen these scenes when they're in asteroid field!

Dipper Pines: I don't know what you're doing!

They went straight to the mountain as they go through some cliff sides. Krei and his men followed them through the cliff sides as well.

General Krei: Block the path!

They shoot the rock to block their path. They dodge from the fallen rock and their enemies went through, but one of his men was crashed to the rock with explosive. They tried to avoid from crashing the cliff sides, but another one hit it with their wings broken as it violently spinning around and crash with explosive. They're going straight to the hole as the exit. Timon shifted to speed.

Timon: Here we go!

Pumbaa: We're not gonna make it! We're gonna make it!

They went through the hole. Krei and his two other men made it through too, but two more of them crash each other with explosive. It only takes three left.

Timon: Is everyone okay back there?

Dipper Pines: Oh yeah. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Phineas Flynn: Well that was fun.

Timon: See, I told you I got this.

Inside Krei's ship, he was aiming at his target and shot the engine. It causes the engine to go on fire. The alarm goes on as they panic. Timon looked at the screen.

Timon: Great, the engines on fire!

Pumbaa: We gotta land safely.

Timon: Okay, let's land there.

He spot the place that some of the ruined buildings. He pulled the wheel to prepare for landing.

Timon: Brace yourself!

They hold on tight as they're about to get landed. They crashed through the ruined building for rough landing. He tried to slow it down as he could for avoiding crashing. Finally, the ship has slowed down. The power went out and they buckled.

Timon: Is everyone okay?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, that was scary.

The door was open and they got off from the ship. They went to hide somewhere from Krei and his men. His ship was landed and so does his two soldiers. They got off and load their weapons. He went to the ship they stole and looked inside. He looked up in the sky and see the shutter was landing. Once it lands, Darthon and his soldiers came out along with his lieutenant that looked like humanoid wasp. Krei looked at his master.

General Krei: Sire, we brought them down. They survive. I send two more troops to find them.

Lord Darthon: Good. Where's your men?

General Krei: Four of my men didn't make it.

Lord Darthon: Find them! Don't let anyone loose on your sight.

General Krei: Yes my lord.

They went to find them so Darthon can trade Dipper to Bill and he'll get Ford for his vengeance.

* * *

 **Our heroes had finally escape from his lair, but they'll have to face them for their battle before they went home. Find out next.**

 **The Lion King, Phones and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Lord Darthon and General Krei (c) Disneydude94**


	13. Battle Climax

**Finally! I have finally finished it! Man it took me forever to figured it out. My friend, Dante Watterson come up with the ideas and I made the part for battle** **climax. Please review and enjoy.**

 **Author's Note: If you're reading the part where Dipper and Darthon fights, imagine if you can listen to the music soundtrack from Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith where Anakin fights Obi Wan Kenobi.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 13: Battle Climax

Dipper and his friends ran fast as they can to hide themselves from their enemies. They found the perfect spot to hide inside ruined building. They stop running and taking a breathe to relax.

Dipper Pines: Okay guys, I think we lost them.

They sit down on the ground to rest. Their stomach was growling.

Timon: I'm so hungry.

Pumbaa: Me too.

Phineas took out some food that he packed. He handed to them.

Phineas Flynn: I packed up some food incase you're hungry.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks.

Phineas Flynn: No problem.

They're eating their food. Phineas tool out the remote to test it out if it works. He pulls the lever to open the portal, but a little static meaning it's not ready yet. Isabella looked at Phineas.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Something wrong?

Phineas Flynn: I could've sworn that it actually works.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I thought you just fixed it?

Phineas Flynn: I did, but it take sometime to fix it.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Bummer.

While Phineas fixing the remote, Dipper looked at Wendy. He really wanted to tell her something. He coughs to get her attention. She looked at him.

Wendy Corduroy: What's up?

Dipper Pines: So…what now?

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know dude. I'm sure we'll be okay.

Dipper Pines: (sigh) Yeah. Say um…..you kiss me back there.

Wendy Corduroy: What?

Dipper Pines: You kiss me on my cheek back there before I go investigate. Why?

She wanted tell him, but if her friends finds out what she did back there. She looked at her friends when Isabella looked at Phineas fixing the remote while Timon and Pumbaa had finish their food. She looked back at Dipper.

Wendy Corduroy: I did that because….I was worried when I lost you.

Dipper Pines: You were worried?

She nodded. He took her hand and rubbing it.

Dipper Pines: I promise I won't loose you.

They smiled at each other. Timon had finished drinking his water and looked at Phineas.

Timon: Hey kid, you almost done?

Phineas had finally fixed the remote. He smiled.

Phineas Flynn: All set!

They looked at him and smiled.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: See, I knew I can count on him.

Phineas Flynn: Thanks Isabella.

Timon: Great, now we can go home!

They heard a beeping sound. He looked at it when there's three more left coming. Suddenly, they heard some noise.

Trooper #1: (from distance) They went this way! Over here!

They stand up and looked panic, but Timon is really starting to tick off with his head is boiling. They looked at him for fully surprises. He gritted his teeth.

Timon: That's it! I have had it!

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, calm down.

Timon: I'm tired of running and hiding! I say we stand and fight!

They were surprised when Timon has set the foot down.

Pumbaa: You're gonna fight?

Timon: Yes I am. I say we beat em' up and win this match. It's us or them! Who's with me?

Dipper thought for a moment. Instead, he clenches his fist.

Dipper Pines: I am.

Wendy looked at Dipper and put her hand on his shoulder.

Wendy Corduroy: I'm in too.

Pumbaa: Count me in.

Phineas Flynn: And me.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Me three.

They pulled their weapons to prepare for battle.

Dipper Pines: We are done running. Here's what we gonna do.

From outside, Darthon, Krei, and his men ran over to the ruined building to find them. Once they enter, they looked around but no sign of it. One of their scanners is beeping.

Trooper #1: Sir, I found something!

General Krei: Where?

They heard from the above.

Timon: (above) Right here!

They looked up and see them with spotlights. It only shows Timon and Pumbaa standing cross arms.

Timon: Is that the bad guys I hear the anger?

Pumbaa: It looks to me that you are a stranger.

Timon: On the wind!

Pumbaa: Pass the stars!

Timon and Pumbaa: In your ears!

General Krei: YOU DARE TO MOCK ME WITH YOUR NONSENSE?! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU THIS INSTANCE!

He shouted at them in anger.

Timon: Take chill pill bug. Pill bug, get it.

Krei pulled his gun to blast them, but they missed.

Lord Darthon: This is your last warning! Surrender immediately!

Timon: Let me think. N-O!

They blew raspberry at them and fled. Krei is very tired of this game. He shouts at his troops.

General Krei: Shoot them!

Lieutenant: Which one?

General Krei: ALL OF THEM!

His soldiers went off to follow them as they were told. Darthon looked at him coldly.

Lord Darthon: You notice that I want this boy alive.

General Krei: But those pests keep getting on my nerve. They shall pay for their trickery.

Lord Darthon: I know. You do your own way, but the boy is mine. Understood?

General Krei: As you wish.

He walked off to follow his men while Darthon has to deal with Dipper. Cut to Dipper's friends, they've already set up some bombs on the bridge. They have to wait until Timon and Pumbaa give their signal. Once it finished, the kids went to the other side hide behind the rubble. They waited patiently.

Dipper Pines: All right, we wait for the signal.

They nodded. They heard galloping sound that belongs to Pumbaa. He ran very fast through the bridge and went to their hiding spot. Timon got off from his back.

Timon: Is it ready?

Dipper Pines: All set.

Timon: Now we have to wait when they get on the bridge. Once they're on it and BOOM! They fell right for it.

Pumbaa: Look! Here they come now!

They looked at to see a humanoid wasp with his soldiers. They walked on the bridge to get them to ready their blasters. Their radar is starting to get beeping.

Trooper #1: Sir! I've found something!

Lieutenant: Where is it!

Timon pop up his head to face them.

Timon: Right here you losers!

They aimed their gun at him. Timon throw the last grenade to them.

Timon: Catch!

The lieutenant wasp caught and looked at it, but he realized that the grenade was counting down fast. He dropped and ran from them.

Lieutenant: GRENADE!

 **BOOM!**

It explode and causing the bridge to collapse. They tried escape from collapsing bridge, but unfortunately they scream and fell to the ground with large thud. A large metal bar from the building began to fell during the shake and it's going to fell on them. The lieutenant screams fearfully as he looked at it last time before his death. They were squashed by giant metal bar. Dipper and his friends looked down to the bottom and see if they survive or not.

Timon: Thirteen down and two to go.

Wendy Corduroy: (chuckled) Dude, you killed them.

Timon: I did not. It happens after that.

Dipper Pines: Guess I have to agree with that.

They looked up and see when Krei shows up and stop right there from the other side of the bridge. He looked down to see his men, but he was shocked that his men didn't make it because they were squashed. He looked up to them with pure hatred. He gritted his teeth while they looked nervous and panic.

General Krei: YOU!

He spread his wings and flew over to them growling. They quickly dodge, but he caught Timon on his left hand. They looked up shocked and see Krei how he flies and he captured their friend.

Timon: HEEEEELLLP!

Pumbaa: TIMON!

Pumbaa and the kids ran fast as they tried to keep up with him, but Krei flew all the way up to the top of the building. They ran straight to the building where he went on top.

Dipper Pines: C'mon! He's at the top of the building!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: We have to save him before it's too late!

Pumbaa: Hang on Timon! We're coming!

They went inside to running upstairs to the roof. From the outside, Darthon stopped his track and looked down to see his men if they're still live, but he realized that they didn't make it. He growled lowly in anger. He looked up and sees his general that he flew and captured Timon. He ran and jump to the other side. On the roof, Krei throws him to the ground and land on his feet. He walked to him and picked him up as he attempt to squeeze him. He looked straight to his red eyes angrily.

General Krei: You killed my men on purpose!

Timon: I did not do that! It happens when the big bar that was shaken off and…

General Krei: SHUT UP!

He squeezed him and Timon's eyes pop up like in cartoons.

General Krei: I could've killed you when I had a chance. But I'm going to end you where I started.

He was about to pulled out his gun with his grin, but he heard some yelling.

Dipper Pines: (from distance) STOP!

He looked at Pumbaa and the kids as they made it to the roof. They looked at Krei holding Timon as hostage. They were shocked to see this during the wind blew.

Dipper Pines: Let him go!

General Krei: Or what? You saw what he did. He shall pay for his crime.

Dipper Pines: He wants nothing to do with it!

General Krei: To me he did! There's no where to go without that scrap of yours.

Dipper clenched his fist. Phineas knew what he has to do. He took off the bag and pulled out the remote to hold it.

Phineas Flynn: You want it? Let him go.

His friends looked at him with shocked. They couldn't believe how brave he was and stand up against him. Krei was shock how he got it without being caught and then he turned anger on Phineas.

General Krei: I thought I locked it up where you can't find it. How is that possible?

Phineas Flynn: I can't tell you how I got it, but it's what you want.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Phineas, what are you doing?

Phineas Flynn: Trust me.

He looked at her with his plead to trust him. She knows what he's doing and nodded. He looked at Krei still holding Timon.

Phineas Flynn: That's what you want, yes? Let go of my friend.

General Krei: What a smart little boy. Do you want to know what happen since I encounter with that madman who is drunk? I stab him in the heart and watching him bleed really bad. You know what happens next when I do this.

He pulled out his knife on his right hand with his evil grin. Timon's eyes were wide in fear.

General Krei: How does it feel to loose your comrades like mine.

He was about to raise his arm to strike, but Isabella gasp in horror and quickly pulled out her rope to whirl like cowgirl and she whip at him. She whipped the rope to hold on Krei's right arm to prevent from hurting. Phineas was shocked to see her how she whipped on him.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I won't let you hurt him!

He chuckled evilly.

General Krei: Alright, I'll take you down first.

He swings his arm back to pull Isabella from her friends. Four of her friends gasped.

Phineas Flynn: Isabella!

She fell to the ground causing the rope to loose from him. She looked up to him when Krei was about stomp her from his left leg, but she quickly rolled over and he missed it. She got up and whipped the rope around his arm again. This time she pulled him hard to avoid from his attack. He holds it back as well. She gritted her teeth while her friends standing there with amazed. She looked at them.

Isabella Garcia-Shpairo: Don't just stand there! Grab Timon!

Wendy Corduroy: I got this!

Wendy ran to Krei to get Timon off of him. She grabbed his left arm and pulled hard to release him by hurting Krei. He growled in pain and he let go of Timon. Wendy caught him in her arms. Krei swung his lower left arm to push Wendy to the ground on her back. He pulled out his gun to aim at both of them. Dipper picked up a rock and threw it at his head. He looked at Dipper in anger. Phineas put the remote away in his pocket and run to Isabella to help her pulled. He grabbed her from behind and she looked at him smiled.

Phineas Flynn: Together.

She nodded. They pulled him so hard, but he resisted and he pulled back as he steps back by the edge of the roof. Without a warning, he missed a step and he began to fell. He pulled the rope where both kids grab it and they'll being pulled too. Four other heroes are gasp in horror.

Dipper Pines: PHINEAS!

Wendy Corudory: ISABELLA!

Wendy ran to the kids and grab Phineas from getting closer to the edge. Isabella let go of the rope. Krei grabbed on the edge of the roof while the rope was dropped and Krei loosing it as it fell. He also lost the knife after he fell. Phineas let go of Isabella and they both turned around to see Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: You two okay?

Phineas Flynn: We're fine. Thanks Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem dude. C'mon, let's get out of here

Before they leave, something grabbed Isabella's back and she scream causing her friends to looked back quickly with gasp. Krei has already climbed up from the edge of the roof as he held her by hanging her back.

General Krei: No one's going anywhere!

Phineas Flynn: Let her go!

General Krei: Not a chance. Hand over that device or she gets it!

Phineas walked over to him and he was about to hand him the remote from his pocket, but instead he grabbed Isabella's hand. She looked at him as he winks at her. She doesn't understand until she realizes what he's doing and she nodded to him. Finally, Timon had already sneaked up and bite Krei's lower right hand causing him to yell in pain and let go of Isabella. They ran back to other three while Krei growled angrily at him. He roughly throws him over, but Wendy caught him on time. He aimed his gun to shoot them.

General Krei: I'm going to kill you all if it's the last thing I do!

Dipper Pines: I don't think so!

He picked up a rock like a size of baseball to hit his head. He throws it at Krei and landed on his forehead causing him to step back until he felt he tripped over the edge bar and fell as he screaming to his fate. From down there, Darthon looked up and see Krei's falling from the building until a big thus sounds. He walked over to Krei where he lands on the ground. He looked at him in disgust when his general was killed on his back.

Lord Darthon: Useless.

He walked in there to find them. Back up there, they looked down to see if he's dead. But they looked at Darthon as he enters the building.

Dipper Pines: That doesn't sound good.

Timon: Well, at least he's dead.

Pumbaa: We got get out of here before he finds us.

They ran downstairs as they can. They had to get to the shortcuts for emergency stairs exit until they reached to the lobby. They ran quietly as they can, but they didn't notice when Darthon looked at them from the distance as they went to the exit. He growled lowly. From outside, they ran all the way from the abandon building to the rocky point. It's getting a little warm because they're in the volcanic area. The platform was above the lava lake. It was super hot with bubbling boil. They sit on the rock. Phineas took out the water and take drink. He passes to his friends to drink as well. Wendy set Timon down on the ground gently before she drinks it. She passed it to him and he drinks it.

Timon: Thanks for saving me back there.

Wendy Corduroy: It's nothing.

Pumbaa walked to him and hug him.

Pumbaa: I am so glad you're okay.

He let go of Timon and looked at him.

Timon: Thanks Pumbaa. I really appreciate what you all did back there. If it weren't for you, I'll be a goner. I had to say that guy had a really bad taste. Bleh!

Isabella bends on her one knee and rubbing his back. He looked at her smiled.

Timon: Thanks Isabella. You did great.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hakuna Matata. It's what friends do.

Timon: Say uh…is it hot in here or is it just me?

Everyone laughed. She stands up and looked at Phineas. She walked over to him and gives him a hug. Phineas was surprised at first and then he hugs her back.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Thank you Phineas for saving me.

Phineas Flynn: You're welcome. I wanted to thank you for trusting me. You're the only friend that I ever met since when we were 5.

Isabella was blushing with smiled.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey, I had a friend that I met when I was five.

They let go and looked at her.

Phineas Flynn: You do?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man. My friend, Tambry and I are best pals. We were riding our tricycle from the other day. Sometimes she teases me when I looked at some boys from my ages.

Phineas Flynn: Since when?

Wendy Corduroy: Well….there's this boy that wears hat and his sister. I couldn't remember anything.

It reminded Dipper how he and Mabel went back in time in 2002 when they encountered both Wendy and Tambry as five years old. He must've caused a little bit of changing the timeline when she had a crush on him. He really wanted to tell her so bad, but he could get embarrassing in front of her. He knows that she told him that she's too old for him. It hurts really badly. He gives sigh.

Dipper Pines: Wendy, there is something that I really wanted to tell you.

Wendy Corduroy: What is it?

He looked at his friends listing to him carefully. He looked back to Wendy. He was about to say something to her, but he looked at the figure that's coming out from the fog from the distance. A foot was stomp causing them to get attention. They looked at someone they know and gasp. Darthon had found them. He is really mad at them for defeating his army.

Lord Darthon: Your journey ends here.

They stand up and pulled out there weapons while Dipper raised his arms to defend them.

Dipper Pines: It's over Darthon! You'll never win and you're outnumbered!

Lord Darthon: (chuckled) What poor skills do you have against me. I will keep them with great skills.

Dipper Pines: You can't have them! They'll not yours to keep. You'll never trade me over to Bill. I know what you're planning to get my uncle from Bill. I will not be his puppet!

Lord Darthon: So it was you overheard it. I didn't realize that you were there. You see, Bill is my partner for the past 30 years. I was told how your uncle enters to my realm along with the girl. All they did is to keep running away from me and fight back against me. They formed a group of the resistance to take back the realm. They may have escape from me once and I won't let that happen again. I know you have it. Give it to me now and your life will be spared.

Dipper Pines: And if we don't.

Darthon pulled out his weapon and activate that it turned out to be dark saber. It glows with white line and it has black on it.

Lord Darthon: I will take it from you and end this.

They were surprise how he got the dark saber. There's no way they could beat him. Dipper doesn't know what to do, but he senses it when someone holds out to him. He looked at Timon who held it out to him.

Timon: Take this.

Dipper Pines: Where'd you get that?

Timon: I figured this might come and handy.

Dipper takes a weapon from him. He looked at it and he remembers what it is. He activate as it turned out to be a blue lightsaber. They were surprised.

Dipper Pines: Whoa!

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, you're not gonna fight him are you?

Dipper Pines: Don't worry, I practice this from my vacation trip for training academy.

Now she understands what he meant. She watched the movie where they have to fight. She nodded.

Wendy Corduroy: Be careful.

Dipper nodded back. He walked slowly and he held his lightsaber like swordfight. Darthon prepared as well while he laughs evilly.

Lord Darthon: If it's the battle you want, so be it.

Dipper Pines: You will try.

Dipper runs first and so does Darthon. They growled as they run to each other as they prepared for battle. Finally, Dipper strikes it first to cut to the left, right, left shoulder, he ducked from Darthon's dark saber, and he cut to the head as both sabers blocks. Darthon swung his blade three times, but Dipper dodges it. He swung his tail to hit Dipper and he fell on his back, but still holding his lightsaber. His friends gasp in worrying. He stands up and looked him walking towards him. They strike again and continuing as swords fight. He missed his strike six times because Darthon dodge. He uses his tail again to hit him, but Dipper jumped. He strikes his lightsaber to aim at him, but he blocked his blade as well. Dipper gritted his teeth.

Lord Darthon: Brave child. You've been training this by yourself.

Dipper Pines: I had help sometimes.

They pushed off each other and continue the fight. His friends had witness to see the battle. Finally, he uses his tail to hit Dipper again and fell. He grunted as he was attempting to get up. Phineas pointed at him with warning.

Phineas Flynn: Look out!

Darthon is going to get hit him by his feet, but rolled over to dodge and stomp the ground. He uses his dark saber to strike him down, but Dipper dodge again. He got up and he was going to punch him. He didn't notice when his gauntlet was turned on and he punch Darthon's jaw forcing him to fly off and fell to the ground. His friends were surprised. Dipper looked at his gauntlet too see it was on. Wendy ran over to him.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude! How'd you do that?

Dipper Pines: I don't know, but at least I remember.

He got up and looked directly at him. He growled at him in furious. They looked at him.

Lord Darthon: So you used these the whole time. You may have killed my men and my general, but I am unstoppable!

Timon: Hello! Did you not hear the word that I just said? We did not do such a violent! It happens a lot due to the big metal that just fell.

Lord Darthon: I don't care how you speak! Give me the device or I will take it from you.

Dipper Pines: I won't let you have it. We need it to get back home. Mable needs us. Stan needs us. Everyone else needs us. Even Ford. We will stop Bill no matter what happens.

His friends looked smiled as Dipper made brave speech. Darthon looks furious at them.

Lord Darthon: Fine. If you do not surrender, then I'll have you ALL IN MY TEETH!

He roared furiously as he ran towards them to strike by his dark saber. They're all dodge from his saber while Dipper blocks him by his lightsaber. Darthon steps back and Dipper steps forward during the fight. Pumbaa rammed Darthon to his chest and he groaned. Timon whack his tail by using a hammer causing him to yell. He whipped his tail to hit Timon to send him straight to the right side on the wall and slide down. He grabbed Pumbaa's tusk by his hand and throws him to the wall and slid down on top of Timon.

Timon: (muffled) Aw come on!

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Phineas and Isabella grabbed the tail as they tried to pull him back to the ground, but he shook them off to the left side to the ground. Wendy held out her ax and ran straight to him. He swung his arm to hit her and she flew back to the wall on her back dropping her ax. Dipper gets angry after seeing his friends injured.

Lord Darthon: It's just you and me now!

He ran to Darthon and they keep fighting. He swung his lightsaber to Darthon's dark saber with electric sound. He was attempting to punch him in the jaw again from his gauntlet, but Darthon swung his arm to hit him to left side by causing him drop his lightsaber as it flew it to Wendy and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he was injured. He was picked up by Darthon with his shirt gripped. Wendy looked at Dipper and gasp in horror. Phineas was taking Isabella lift to stand and looked at Dipper and gasped and so does Pumbaa while Timon got out from the bottom and looked up shocking. Dipper looked fear to Darthon's eyes with fiery anger. He roughly throws the boy to the edge of the cliff causing his friends gasp in horror.

Wendy Corduroy: DIPPER!

He fell, but grab the edge as he tried to get back on top. He heard Darthon's foot getting closer and he look up standing above him.

Lord Darthon: Did you really think you can escape from me?

He looked down at the lava lake as its bubbling hot. He looked back at him. Darthon is going to stomp on Dipper's hand, but he moved his hands fast. He stomps, but missed again.

Lord Darthon: I cannot let you escape like your uncle did. And so does the girl. Don't you see, nobody really likes you!

It hit Dipper as he felt hurt how nobody likes him since he was being bullied or making fun of. He remembered how Stan treats him that way or Mabel teases him every time. He remembered how they keep fighting each other until bad things happen. He doesn't want to end up like Ford and he doesn't want Mabel to end up like Stan. Remembered when she promises him not to do something worse. He can listen to the voices of Mabel.

Mabel Pines: (voice echoes) Dipper, can you promise not to do something stupid?

After listening to her voices, he looked up to him in anger.

Dipper Pines: I don't care how they treat me. As long as everyone I know who cares about me, then love will never ends. I'm tired of being bullied and I'm tired of being treated that way. I'll never let you trade me to Bill!

Lord Darthon: Very well. Guess I'll have no choice, but to force you to do this!

He stomps Dipper's left fingers causing him to yell as he let go of the edge, but still holding on. His friends gasp horribly as they feared. Wendy knows what to do to stop him by using her ax. Dipper looked back up to him in groaned.

Dipper Pines: ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!

Lord Darthon: This is what I attempted to do. Because if you don't, then you'll have to meet your doom. There is no love in you!

Dipper's eyes wide in fear and he knew what Darthon is going to do next. His friends had witness to see what happens next when he is about to stomp his other fingers. Wendy couldn't stand this and ran up to him and yelled out loud.

Wendy Corduroy: NOOOO!

He ignored the yelled. She ran closer to him as she raise her ax and strike his side of his body causing him to yelled out in pain as he dropped his dark saber to the ground. He looked at Wendy shocked when he saved his life from Darthon. She took off from his body and he held his side of his stomach. He begins to loose his balance and fell off to the lava lake with a big splash. Wendy bends down to grab his hand to save him while his friends ran up to the edge to see what happen. They looked at the lava lake as it steams leaving it as his hands was smelted slowly and leaving some bubbles and steams where he lands before it stops. Dipper looked back up to Wendy and sees her tears a little flowing.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, you okay?

Dipper Pines: I'm fine, but my fingers hurt.

Wendy Corduroy: Look at me. It's going to be fine. I promise.

He tried to swing up his left arm to reach her, but no luck. He couldn't hold much longer and now it's not time. He'll have to tell her if he didn't make it.

Dipper Pines: Wendy, I need to tell you something.

Wendy Corduroy: What?

Dipper Pines: Remember when you had a very first crush on a boy that wears hat?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes I have. Why?

Dipper Pines: Well, the truth is….

He stops his sentence because he doesn't know how she will react and so does her friends.

Wendy Corduroy: C'mon, tell me.

Dipper Pines: Alright, the truth is…..I am the boy you had crush on me.

She was confused at first.

Wendy Corduroy: What?

Dipper Pines: It's true. I saw you as little girl along with Tambry when Mabel and I went back in time to escape from Globnar Battle and we bump into you. She said you think I'm cute and that's it.

Wendy Corduroy: Really?

Dipper Pines: Yes! Definitely! Absolutely!

Now it hit her and she remembers how she had a crush on him. She thought he was familiar with same pine tree hat since her first encounter. She didn't recognize him or Mabel until now it was actually him. He was the one. Her very first crush. She smiled at him with small tears and so does he.

Dipper Pines: Do you trust me?

She nodded. He swings his arm again and he finally got her arm. She brings him up back on top and he finally made it. They looked at each other and hugged in embrace as they bend their knees.

Wendy Corduroy: I knew it. I always knew it was you. You are the boy with the same hat from ten years.

Dipper Pines: Yeah. Surpise?

She let go of him and looked at him. He can still see her tears, but smiled.

Wendy Corduroy: You doofus. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Dipper Pines: I just thought we should keep it a secret, but at least I should tell you right about now.

Wendy Corduroy: (chuckled) Oh Dipper.

He wiped her tears with his finger. They looked at their own eyes as they were about to move their heads, but they've been interrupted.

Timon: Whoa! Wait a minute here!

They looked at Timon confused.

Timon: Time out! Hold it! Stop! Let me get this straight. You and your sister went back in time to escape from this battle whatever it is and you encounter Wendy and her friend as five years old when she had a crush on you?

They're both blushing.

Dipper Pines: Yes?

Phineas Flynn: Cool! Ferb and I went back in time for the age of dinosaurs along with Candace right after we fix the time machine.

Dipper Pines: Seriously?

Phineas Flynn: Yep. It was broken by T-Rex and we were rescue by Isabella and the Fireside Girls. We made it back home safe and sound.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I remember the day when that happens.

Pumbaa: I thought you went in twice.

Phineas Flynn: What twice?

Timon: Oy, something tells me they've been mind wiped or something.

Pumbaa: And another thing? Aren't you a bit too old for him?

Wendy Corduroy: That was along time ago, but I couldn't shake that feeling since the bunker.

Timon: I asked her for once.

Pumbaa: But twice.

Dipper Pines: Well, to be honest myself. The reason I couldn't get over her because she was my best friend and I can't accept it to move on. I love her more than anything.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Aw.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks man.

Timon: Great! Now that scaly face is gone, we can go back home without any further delayed.

Phineas Flynn: Already on it.

He pulled out his pocket and turn on the portal. It finally opens when it shows the forest. They were looked surprised how it finally worked.

Phineas Flynn: It worked! It actually worked!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I knew you could do it!

She hugged Phineas causing him to blush while the others went to give a high five.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah!

Timon: Yee-Ha!

Pumbaa: Hooray!

Phineas picked up the bag while Timon picked the lightsaber as he putting back his pocket. Isabella put the wrappings around Dipper's left hand.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: There, all set.

Dipper Pines: Thank you.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: No problem. I've earned a First Aid Patch back in old days.

They walked over and stood stand in front of the portal.

Dipper Pines: Okay guys, Bill has taken over the town and if his weirdness was spread, he's gonna take over the whole world. We got to prepare ourselves what we've been through.

Timon: Don't worry kid, we'll do it together. For Mabel!

Pumbaa: For Mabel!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: For Mabel!

Phineas Flynn: For Mabel!

Wendy Corduroy: For Mabel!

They put their hands all the way to the top and Dipper put his hands on top of theirs.

Dipper Pines: For Mabel!

They let go and walked through the portal and the portal closed behind them leaving the dark saber on the ground. Little did they notice it was dropped, but apparently they didn't realize there is still bubbling. With a splash sound, his hand just grabs the rock with steam with super glowing skin.

* * *

 **How did he not die?! Something tells me has some power he combined. On the other hand, our heroes had finally made it back to Gravity Falls. It's not over yet, more chapters will go on as their battle** **continues.**

 **Author's Note: Lord Darthon will survive in case I've been thinking some spinoff series in my fan fiction stories.**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Lord Darthon and General Krei (c) Disneydude94**


	14. Fury Road

**Here's the next chapter where they made it back to Gravity Falls, but there's more trouble ahead. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 14: Fury Road

At long last they have finally back home in Gravity Falls. The forest still look the same, but the sky is too yellow and orange. Dipper and his friends walked through the forest to the town to see it what's next. Timon couldn't help but smile across his friends.

Timon: It's so good to be backing home.

Pumbaa: Freedom at last.

Phineas Flynn: Well, the forest looks the same.

Wendy Corduroy: Something is not right. The sky's looks yellowish.

Timon: Aw come on. It can't be that bad, right?

They stop in a track and looked at the town that was destroyed by some monsters and bubbles of pure madness. Eye-bats are everywhere and Giant Gompers is eating donut sign. They looked shocked.

Timon: Okay, that was completely messed up.

Wendy Corduroy: The end of the world. Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right.

Dipper Pines: You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The town was destroyed, Ford is captured, and I can't my family anywhere. Bill said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost.

Wendy Corduroy: Look dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?

Dipper Pines: 'Cause then I had Mabel.

Wendy Corduroy: Then you need to get Mabel back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. I don't know if it's a dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe.

Dipper Pines: But how will I find her?

Pumbaa: Maybe she's still at the Mystery Shack what you told us that you last saw her.

Dipper Pines: Right, I forgot.

They heard a message sound from the phone. Phineas took out his phone and looked at it. It says that he missed his called. His smile was spread.

Phineas Flynn: That's it! I know what I'm gonna call.

He dialed his phone to call out for help. Meanwhile in Danville, Ferb is watching TV downstairs in the family room. Suddenly, he heard a ringtone and looked at his phone. He answers it.

Ferb Fletcher: Hello?

Phineas Flynn: (from the phone) Ferb! It's Phineas. You're not gonna believe what we've been through. We made it back home in Gravity Falls and we need your help. The town is in trouble and our friends are in danger. We need you to assemble our friends and come straight to Gravity Falls.

Ferb Fletcher: I'm on my way.

Phineas Flynn: (from the phone) Excellent! I'll see you there.

They ended their call and Ferb is calling out more help he could get. He waited patiently until he heard someone says hello.

Ferb Fletcher: Hello, this is a big emergency.

Back to Gravity Falls, Phineas put away his phone on his pocket.

Phineas Flynn: Alright, Ferb is on his way here in about a few minutes.

Dipper Pines: But how are we gonna get there without being caught.

Wendy Corduroy: I have an idea.

Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher's Backyard, Ferb had gathered up Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls to tell them about it.

Buford Van Stomm: Well this should be quick.

Baljeet Tjinder: What's the emergency?

Ferb Fletcher: It's Phineas. He made it back home with Isabella in Gravity Falls.

Adyson Sweetwater: Really! Since when?

Gretchen: How did they get over there?

Ferb Fletcher: I'm not really that sure, but he told me that the town was in danger and he needs our help.

Baljeet Tjinder: But how are we gonna get there?

Milly: What about the plane you travel around the world in one day?

Buford Van Stomm: Didn't we already use this? We don't we just ask someone?

Ferb Fletcher: Please, I'm not forcing you to do it. I'm asking you a huge favor. If we don't do it now, all will be lost.

The kids were surprised how Ferb speak when his stepbrother was not here. What he said is true when the whole world is in danger. Gretchen steps in.

Gretchen: I say we go there.

Adyson Sweetwater: I agree.

Ginger Hirano: Me too.

Buford Van Stomm: Alright, I'm going.

Baljeet Tjinder: I guess I'll tag along.

Ferb Fletcher: Then what are we waiting for.

He picked up a tool and so does the kids as they prepared to build to follow instructions. Back in Gravity Falls, they have arrived at the abandoned auto sales where Bud Gleeful works there. There are some damaged cars while most of the cars aren't. They look over the fence.

Wendy Corduroy: The abandoned auto-mart. Free cars right for hot-wiring. We just found our ride to Mabel.

They climb over the fence and search any cars they can find that's still work.

Wendy Corduroy: I wonder if they have a tank. I've always wanted to drive a tank!

Phineas Flynn: Why would you want to drive a tank?

Wendy Corduroy: I just it might be funny to ask.

Dipper Pines: I can't believe this place just abandoned.

Timon spotted an air freshener on one of the car with no roof.

Timon: Ooh, an air freshener. I'm gonna have to take one of these just in case. Stealy stealy…..

He was attempted to reach it, but a person dressed up as punk with Mohawk causing to startle him.

Toby Determined: Hey! That's my line. Go find your own air freshener.

Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart came out of nowhere as it lands on Toby's shoulder, but he still awake.

Toby Determined: It's gonna take more than one dart for keep me from…..

More darts came by causing him fell out from the car and loose unconscious. Timon let out a yelp by getting his friends attention.

Pumbaa: What is it, Timon?

Timon: The darts! Where did it come from! And who is that guy by the way?

Wendy Corduroy: I can't even remember his name.

Three car headlights turned on in front of them. Three giant cars each with prisoners inside surrounding them. They were dressed up like wild hogs.

Prisoner #1: Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a group of pair walkers.

Prisoner #2: Heheh! Ground walkers! Heheh! Ain't got no wheels!

Both prisoners are laughing at them mocking.

Wendy Corduroy: Listen Discount Auto Warriors!

Dipper Pines: We just wanna make it back to the shack. We have no quarrel with you!

They heard a lower voice in shadow.

Unknown Voice: Oh, but that's where you're wrong! Hands where I can see 'em!

They raised their hands up in frighten.

Unknown Voice: Y'all fellers ain't going nowhere.

Wendy Corduroy: Y'all?

Dipper Pines: Fellers? Wait…. Gideon?!

It turns out that it was Gideon who's sitting on his body guard shoulders, Ghost-Eyes standing in front of them.

Gideon Gleeful: (lower voice) That's Sherriff Gideon! (normal voice) Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place y'all under arrest! Oh, hi Wendy! Have we formally met?

Cut to Danville, Candace walked along with Jeremy since they've gone to the movies.

Jeremy Johnson: Thanks for going out to the movie with me.

Candace Flynn: Oh, you're so welcome.

Jeremy Johnson: Man, can't believe summer is almost over in about seven days.

Candace Flynn: Yeah, at least my brothers didn't even plan to build something.

Jeremy Johnson: Tell me about it.

They stop and heard something what's going on.

Candace Flynn: Hang on a second.

She went to the backyard and Jeremy followed her. They went over there and she looked shocked how the plane was in the backyard. The kids had already finished in about 6 minutes.

Candace Flynn: Why is there a plane in our backyard?

Buford Van Stomm: We decided to use the same plane we travel.

Baljeet Tjinder: Phineas and Isabella have returned to Gravity Falls after they escape from the portal.

Candace Flynn: Ooh, once I called my mom, they are so…wait, what?

Gretchen: It's true. Ferb told us about everything. This is an emergency.

Canadce Flynn: So you're telling me that they just got back already.

Buford Van Stomm: Yeah, they've been gone around twenty-four hours ago.

Jeremy Johnson: Since when?

Candace Flynn: It's a very long story.

Adyson Sweetwater: Alright, time to go. Everybody, to the plane.

The kids went inside, except for Candace and Jeremy. Ferb looked at them as they were standing there.

Candace Flynn: Are you just gonna leave me right now?

Ferb Fletcher: You want to see Phineas? The choice is yours.

Jeremy Johnson: Think about it, I say we should give him a chance.

Candace Flynn: Fine, I'll go with you.

Jeremy Johnson: Right behind you.

Candace and Jeremy climb aboard on the plane. Ferb start the engine while window was closed and lift off to visit Gravity Falls and find Phineas and Isabella. Cut to the headquarters, Carl ran to Monogram.

Carl Karl: Sir! This is an emergency!

Major Monogram: What is it now Carl.

Carl Karl: I've picked up a signal from their cell phones since they have return to our world.

Major Monogram: Where are they now?

Carl Karl: Gravity Falls.

Major Monogram: Great Googly Moogly! How did they get there?

Carl Karl: I'm not so sure sir, but according to this, it appears most of the kids are heading to Gravity Falls to find them by using the plane.

Major Monogram: Great, we'll have to send more robots to do some absence. Send them out immediately.

Carl Karl: Yes sir.

Carl just left to send some robots to take their absence. Monogram just sighs.

Major Monogram: I hope Agent P will be alright.

Back to Gravity Falls, some prisoners lead Dipper and his friends to Gideon in the back of the truck. They shoveling them to the ground and they point their spears on our heroes.

Gideon Gleeful: Wooooo-we! Look what the apocalypse dragged in! Y'all are in twelve-piece bucket of deep fried trouble now! Ghost-Eyes! Spittoon!

Ghost-Eyes hold out the spittoon so Gideon spits his gum out from his mouth.

Dipper Pines: Ugh, it's Gideon.

Wendy Corduroy: And he's gotten folksier.

Timon: So that must be the kid who faked his psychic?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, that's him.

Pumbaa: We never liked him in the first place.

Gideon Gleeful: Ma' old pal Bill figured you might try to escape from another dimension incase you came by. So he appointed, master of these wastelands and keeper of the portal. My sweet precious Mabel can't hide in the shack forever and I figured you have this device that saved your life. Now hand over the device so I can use it to….. wait, my plan was already taken since the beginning of the end of the world.

Dipper Pines: Gideon, you have no _right_ to attempt to take her!

He took his hat and took out his newspaper picture when he was dating with Mabel.

Gideon Gleeful: Bill explained it to me nice and simple. She was always destined to be mine! And now that you're gone, but you and your friends had returned and soon I will caged her inside the bubble, she'll learn to love me! I have eternity to wait!

Dipper gritted his teeth. He will not let Gideon took Mabel away from them. Gideon put his picture back inside his hair and put his hat back on.

Gideon Gleeful: Ready to escort our friends to Bill's dungeon?

Ghost-Eyes and two other prisoners went to grab our heroes. He picks up Dipper and Wendy while two other prisoners picks up Phineas, Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa.

Phineas Flynn: Hey!

Pumbaa: Let go of us!

Dipper Pines: Uh! No! Hey!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Let me go you creep!

Timon: Put me down you big mook!

Wendy Corduroy: This isn't gonna work, Gideon.

Gideon Gleeful: Oh? And what's that?

Wendy Corduroy: 'Cause after I break Ghost-Eyes' arm and steal your ride, I'm gonna wear your butt on my foot like rhinestone slipper!

The prisoners are laughing.

Gideon Gleeful: Oho, and what makes you think you can do that?

Wendy Corduroy: 'Cause I'm a flippin' CORDUROY!

She flips over Ghost-Eyes' arm and pulls him back by causing him to releasing Dipper as he yelled in pain. Dipper falls to the ground, ducks, and tripping him over to the ground. Timon pulled out his pepper spray as he sprayed on one of the prisoner's eyes.

Prisoner #3: My eyes!

He dropped both mammals the ground. Timon pulled out his baseball bat and hit another prisoner's foot to cause him scream and drop both kids. He hopped on one knees and he was pushed off by Pumbaa. They ran to Gideon.

Gideon Gleeful: Ghost-Eyes! My hench-angel!

Wendy picks up Gideon and held out to the prisoners.

Wendy Corduroy: Ha! Get back!

The prisoners stood back if she kicks him.

Wendy Corduroy: Get back! Or I will drop-kick him, I swear!

She broke the car window and unlocks it.

Gideon Gleeful: You'll never get away with this!

Wendy Corduroy: Guess what? I already DID!

She kicks Gideon squealing into the prisoners and tumbled. They're getting inside the car. Phineas, Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa to the back seat while Dipper takes the front seat and Wendy takes the driver seat. She took out the keys from above and starts the engine while they put on some seat belts.

Dipper Pines: Wendy, you're the coolest person I know.

Wendy Corduroy: I know dude. You can tell me about that later.

She bends her foot down to the lever and start driving out from the auto-mart. Gideon got up and saw them left.

Gideon Gleeful: After them!

All of the prisoners went inside their vehicles. Ghost-Eyes is carrying Gideon inside their monster truck.

Ghost-Eyes: You want your baby seat?

Gideon Gleeful: Yes please.

He set Gideon down on his baby seat in front row and buckled him. Gideon took out the microphone.

Gideon Gleeful: (over the microphone) We are not letting 'em getting away! Discount Auto-mart Warriors, rollout!

They start their engines and drove away to chase them in cheering. Cut to their stolen car, Dipper looked at the mirror to see they were chasing them behind.

Dipper Pines: Okay, all we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, head back to shack, find Mabel, and save the world.

He looked at Wendy's driving that she had hit a mailbox.

Dipper Pines: Quick question, did you ever get your driver's license?

Wendy Corduroy: Definitely not. Arm!

They screamed while she swerved the wheel to avoid crashing into The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity. More vehicles are coming and they quickly swerved, but one of them didn't make it because his car was grabbed by the one armed monster and eaten him alive.

Gideon Gleeful: Swerve! Swerve!

He swerves his truck to dodge from that thing.

Gideon Gleeful: I can't let em' get away from this!

Ghost-Eyes: Remind me why we're following them to get to the shack? Are we going to get your girlfriend?

Gideon Gleeful: SHE LOVES ME! She just doesn't know it yet. Now quit philosophy.

Ghost-Eyes: Sorry. It was my major.

They keep chasing their enemies as they drove towards some bubbles. Gideon knew what would happen if they were trapped.

Gideon Gleeful: Ha! Weirdness bubbles blockin' the path! WOOOOWEE! We got em' now!

Cut to their stolen car, Dipper and his friends looked panic as they were about to enter the bubble.

Dipper Pines: Watch it! Go around that bubble field!

Wendy Corduroy: No way around! Hold on! We're going through!

They scream as they enter a bubble and then they have bird on their heads.

Dipper Pines: (chirping subtitles) For some reasons, I really want worms right now.

Wendy Corduroy: (chirping subtitles) Eat worms! Fly south! Nest!

They got out from the bubble. Dipper coughs out some feathers.

Dipper Pines: Oh, that was horrible!

Timon: Oh no! Be prepared for trouble!

Pumbaa: And make that double!

Wendy Corduroy: Here comes another one dude! Brace yourselves!

She drives through three more bubbles. They scream as they became anime characters, then they are made of meat product, and then they become live-action. Now cut to Gideon and Ghost-Eyes, they went through three more bubbles like them, but different. They yelled when they became 3D blocks spinning, then they're in female versions of themselves in dresses and make up, and they became old-fashioned cartoon versions of themselves. The title card says "AAAAAAAAAUGH!" Now they're all back to normal. Ghost-Eyes slam his truck against their car breaking the glass.

Dipper Pines: There it is! We just have to make that jump!

Wendy Corduroy: Total lack of driver's license, don't fail me now.

Phineas Flynn: Hang on everyone!

She accelerates and drives off the ramp holding the cliff. They were screaming as the car flies through the air. And then, the car hits the ground and rolls until it stops and land. The passenger door was open when Dipper falls out. Phineas followed him as well, but they were injured and the car was completely damaged. They were groaning in injuries. Dipper crawls out to reach the forest, but far away from them.

Dipper Pines: So… close. Mabel… I'm… almost there.

Suddenly, they heard a plane as it land on the field in front of them from a little bit of miles. The window was open and it turned out to be Ferb. Then Candace pops out and so does the kids. They were surprised when they're all here.

Candace Flynn: Phineas?

Phineas Flynn: Ferb! Candace! Guys!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Girls!

Fireside Girls: Chief!

They got out from the plane and ran towards them. Candace and Ferb gave Phineas a big hug while the girls helped their leader out from the car and hugged her. Jeremy also helped Wendy out from the driver side. Dipper stands up and smiled at them.

Gretchen: Thank goodness you're okay!

Holly: Are you hurt!

Katie: Are you injured!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Girls! Girls! I'm fine, okay.

Adyson Sweetwater: Sorry chief, but don't scare us like that! Ever!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I promise.

They all let go from their embrace. Candace looked at her brother's eyes.

Candace Flynn: Oh Phineas! I'm so worried sick about you! Do you have any ideas how scared I was!

Phineas Flynn: Relax Candace. I'm fine. We're both fine. Dipper helped us back home.

She looked at Dipper in injuring waving. She stands up.

Candace Flynn: Hey, long time, hasn't it?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, it sure was.

Jeremy helped Wendy to stand her up.

Jeremy Johnson: You okay?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man. Thanks. So you must be her boyfriend, am I correct?

Jeremy Johnson: Why yes, yes I am. I'm Jeremy.

Wendy Corduroy: I'm Wendy and that's Dipper. We're friends of Candace.

Jeremy Johnson: Nice.

Timon and Pumbaa falls out last from the car wearing their cast waving their white flag. They talk weird like from cartoon show.

Timon: Hooray. We're saved!

Pumbaa: Hallelujah.

Candace Flynn: Wait a minute? What are they doing here?

Timon: We helped them too you know. Nice to see you guys dropping by.

Buford Van Stomm: Well, good news is we're back together again.

Baljeet Tjinder: What's the bad news?

Buford Van Stomm: The bad news is we're being surrounded.

They all looked at the prisoners on their vehicles surrounding them cheering. The kids looked panic and so does Candace.

Candace Flynn: What? Who are they!

Phineas Flynn: It's Gideon!

Candace Flynn: Who's Gideon!

Phineas point his finger where Ghost-Eyes parked the truck in front of the plane. Gideon got out from the truck standing on top of the engine.

Gideon Gleeful: Wooowee. I dare say y'all almost had jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win.

He claps his hand two times and Ghost-Eyes throw him a conch which he blows. The distress call gets lots of Eye-bats attention as they were going to capture the kids and two friendly mammals.

Gideon Gleeful: Bill's henchbats will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. MABEL'S MINE NOW! (evil laugh)

He laughs so evilly for his victory. Dipper's friends looked frighten when the Eye-bats are on there way, but Dipper thought of moment until he gets an idea.

Dipper Pines: Is she?

Gideon Gleeful: Well, yeah. I have you trapped, plus, Mabel is MINE!

Dipper Pines: Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you.

He looked at his friends helping Wendy. He looked back at Gideon.

Dipper Pines: The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving.

Gideon Gleeful: Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'! These prisoners love me!

The prisoners cheered.

Dipper Pines: But Mabel doesn't. Because you're selfish. But you can change! Bill thinks there's no heroes in this world, but if we work together and fight back, we can defeat him. You wanna be Mabel's hero? Stand up to Bill and let us through!

Gideon Gleeful: That's crazy! You know what would Bill do to me if that happens?

Ghost-Eye: What? You scared of Bill?

Gideon Gleeful: No, I ju… it's a complicated situation.

Dipper Pines: Look inside, Gideon. If all this for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do.

Gideon thought of something what Dipper said? He took out his newspaper picture from his hair and looked at him and Mabel walking together. If he's right, he'll to do the right thing for Mabel and switch sides.

Gideon Gleeful: Dipper. Will you tell her what I did?

Dipper Pines: Of course.

Gideon Gleeful: I hope you're right about this.

He looked at some eye-bats are coming their way. He put his picture away in his hair.

Gideon Gleeful: Guys, new plan! Bill's minions are gonna be on us in seconds. But I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o' me! Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?

Ghost-Eyes: We're right behind you for life, brother!

Prisoner #4: Fighting children is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!

Gideon Gleeful: Let's do this! Henchmen, rollout!

Gideon and his henchmen went back to their vehicles and drive toward the fearamid to fight against some Eye-bats cheering. Once they are far away from the distance, Dipper's friends stared at it in disbelief.

Timon: Whew! At first I thought we could get captured for sure.

Baljeet Tjinder: That was a close call.

Buford Van Stomm: You know, I still don't trust that kid since last time I watch on news.

Candace Flynn: Now that he's gone, let's head back home. C'mon.

Phineas Flynn: Wait, we can't just leave.

Candace Flynn: Phineas, look at you? You could've get been killed by that disgusting monster from the portal, that fake psycho with those crooks, or…

Pumbaa: Super tempered mutant bug and tyrant lizard?

Candace Flynn: That one… what?

Pumbaa: Long story.

Phineas Flynn: Candace, you don't understand. The town is in trouble and Mabel needs our help. If it weren't for Dipper, then he won't be able to tell us what happen. I'm not gonna let Bill win and loose everyone we love. Can you please give us a chance? Please, help us?

Candace began to think for a moment and looked at the town from far away with some smoke and monsters are everywhere. Then she looked Dipper, then Wendy, then rest of the kids with worried face. And now she looked back at him to his eyes. She lowly sighs.

Candace Flynn: Alright, we'll help you out

Phineas Flynn: Thanks Candace. I knew you could do it.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Now that's the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with…

Her eyes wide and quickly covers mouth before they knew it.

Phineas Flynn: What?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Nothing!

Phineas Flynn: I thought I heard you said something.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I didn't say anything.

Buford Van Stomm: Can we get going now? I say we should find a hiding place.

Dipper Pines: He's right. You two can talk about this later. Let's see if we can hide out in the shack.

Pumbaa: How are we are gonna hide the plane from Bill?

Dipper Pines: Hm…

Later, they hide the plane and covered it by a large camouflage curtain to prevent anyone to steal it. They've already been healed as they parked the plane that was a little miles away from the Mystery Shack.

Phineas Flynn: There, that should do it. We'll make sure where it is once it's over.

Dipper Pines: Alright, let's get going.

They walked through the forest to the Mystery Shack for shortly until they stop and see the shack. It was still there and he sighs in relief. Wendy put his hand on his shoulder and looked at her.

Wendy Corduroy: You nervous?

Dipper Pines: I don't know Wendy, but what if he's right? What if Mabel doesn't forgive me? After everything we messed up like our grunkles did from the past.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, don't listen to what that scale face says. What you said is not true. Mabel will forgive you after everything we've been through. You can do this. I promise.

Dipper Pines: I guess you're right. Thanks.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem, dude. Oh man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy go to work.

Timon pops out with bugs on the leaf.

Timon: Finally, now I can eat some bugs again along with my best buddy.

Pumbaa approached him.

Pumbaa: Me too. I haven't eaten all day.

They start eating their grubs so fast while their friends stand there and felt like they might get puke.

Wendy Corduroy: (chuckled) Gross.

Dipper Pines: Well, at least it was back to normal.

Candace Flynn: I think I'm gonna be sick.

After they're done eating, he gave the leaf to Pumbaa and swallows it.

Timon: C'mon gang, let's go inside and make ourselves more comfortable. We haven't sitting on a nice warm bed.

Pumbaa: Lead the way.

They walked to the porch and Dipper was about to touch the door knob to open, but he stops when he hear scuffling.

Dipper Pines: Wait, what was that? Shh.

Something is nit right. He picks up a golf club. Wendy gave her ax to Isabella and she is ready to aim with her crossbow. Timon pulled out a rifle to aim as well. Ferb pulled out two baseball launchers and hand one to Phineas. He nodded to his stepbrother. Pumbaa stand his ground like a dog. Buford cracked his knuckles to ready to wrestle. Candace, Jeremy, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls are ready as well.

Timon: Let's get 'em guys.

Dipper raises his left leg and kick the door open. They all ran in screaming.

"YAAAHH!"

"YAAAAHHHH!"

They stop screaming and stared at eachother. Our heroes looked at the survivors prepared in defense such as McGucket, Sherriff Blubs, Chutzpar, McC (Unicorn), Gnomes, Multi-Bear, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Soos, Shirley, Lee, Waddles, Stan holding the baseball bat, and last but not least, Mabel holding her grappling hook. Dipper stared at his sister in shock and so does Mabel.

Dipper Pines: Mabel?

Mabel Pines: Dipper?

They stood there for silence in 5 seconds. And then the twin's tears start to shed and spread their smiles.

Dipper Pines: MABEL!

Mabel Pines: DIPPER!

She dropped her grappling hook and ran to Dipper to hug him. The started to embrace and Dipper spinning around with hugging her and she's sobbing in joy. His tear is flowing as well.

Mabel Pines: (sobbing) Oh Dipper, you're back! I thought I never seen you again!

Dipper Pines: It's okay. I'm here now. Just let it out.

She let out a sob, but happy and joy. Everyone staring at them smiled how Dipper and Mabel reunited for the first time of the year. Dipper could her crying in talk.

Mabel Pines: (sobbing) I am so sorry! I didn't mean to push you away! I was so upset how mad I was!

Dipper Pines: No, it was really my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I hope you forgive me.

Mabel let go of Dipper and looked at him. She stops sobbing, but tears still flowing.

Mabel Pines: Of course I forgive you after everything we've been through.

Stan dropped the bat as he walked over to them and picks them up and give them a hug. Dipper looked at Stan and smiled at him.

Dipper Pines: Grunkle Stan!

Stanley Pines: Hey Dipper! I can't believe it. I thought I lost you.

Soos walked over to them to give a hug as well.

Soos: Dude, it's really you! Mabel told me what happen.

Dipper Pines: Soos!

Wendy walks to them and give them a hug.

Wendy Corduroy: We missed you guys.

Mabel Pines: Wendy! You're okay!

They all let go and Stan set the twins downs. Waddles run over to Dipper and licked him.

Dipper Pines: (laugh) Hey Waddles! Great to see you too.

Waddles stop licking and Dipper is rubbing him.

Mabel Pines: Waddles really missed you while you're gone. How did you two come back without going through something from basement?

Dipper Pines: Well, we had some help.

Mabel, Stan, and Soos looked at Dipper's friends with smile. They were surprise.

Mabel Pines: Guys?

Phineas Flynn: Hey Mabel. Isabella and I found them first when were in another dimension.

Timon: We found them too as well.

Candace Flynn: Phineas called us here and we heard everything about it.

Mabel Pines: Thank you guys for bringing Dipper and Wendy home.

Phineas Flynn: You're welcome.

Stanley Pines: I've missed you knuckleheads, too. It's good to have you two back.

Dipper Pines: So…what's everyone doing here?

Candace Flynn: There's monsters and gnomes, and why is the girl wearing a potato sack?

Pacifica Northwest: Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you.

Multi-Bear: It's…it's a long story.

Wax Larry King: Hey, is anyone gonna feed me? Larry King's disembodied wax head wants num-nums.

Grenda: We're trying to ration our food, remember?

Wax Larry King from the air vents couldn't resist, but chews on her making Grenda feel uncomfortable.

Grenda: Uhhh…it's happening again.

Multi-Bear closes the vent to prevent Wax Larry King from chewing her hair.

Pittuitaur: Hey Everyone! Eye-bat!

Everyone gasped except Dipper and his friends when there's an Eye-bat approaching the shack.

Gnome #1: Evasive maneuver!

Stan ran to the door and slams it. He grabbed Dipper and Mabel to get cover while everyone else are hiding.

Stanley Pines: Shhh, keep it down.

Gnome #1: Get the lights!

All of the gnomes turned out all of the lights. Cut from outside, The Eye-bat search everywhere from the outside around the shack to find someone to turned into stone. It spot a saber-toothed squirrel, Scrat tries to flee with an acorn, but he was turned into stone by an Eye-bat and flew away with him.

* * *

 **Dipper and Mabel had finally reunite and so does Phineas and Ferb. There's more chapter coming up next like the final episode, Take Back The Falls!**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Ice Age (c) Blue Sky Studios**


	15. Take Back The Falls

**Here is the next chapter that takes place in "Take Back The Falls". Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 15: Take Back The Fall

After the Eye-bat left, Stan light the matches and throw spinning into the can to light the fire. Stan shows Dipper and his friends to the room where the party was, but most of survivors are sitting there.

Stanley Pines: Welcome to what's left of normal around here, Home Base.

Dipper and his friends were shocked to see how most of them survived, but some of them are half stoned. They were whimpered and groaning when it hurts so badly. One of the gnome pulls out the last dart from Toby since they rescued him from abandon auto-mart. It shows Sev'ral Timez that has some injured.

Greggy C.: We have…

Sev'ral Timez: (singing) Several Injuries! (stops singing) Oh, ow…

Chubby Z.: Ow, my liver girl!

Dipper turned around and he was shocked to see Rumble McSkirmish.

Dipper Pines: Ah! Rumble McSkirmish?

Rumble McSkirmish: Do not be afraid. Weirdmageddon has taught me, there are some battles I cannot win. I am now Humble McSkirmsish.

He lowered his down in shame when a digital _"-50 despair"_ pops up next to him.

Wendy Corduroy: Mr. Pines, how'd all this happen?

Stanley Pines: From yesterday after you two fell to the portal, they sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of radio so I knew this would meant, the end of the world. What I expect to see what happens next. Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness.

Dipper Pines: Of course, the unicorn spell! That's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch.

Mabel Pines: I tried to tell that fraud over there, but she doesn't even listen. She only cared about herself.

They looked at C-Beth as she lowered her head down in shame.

Candace Flynn: Question, why are there two of Dippers with "3" and "4" on it.

They looked two of Dipper's clones with "3" and "4" on their hats. Dipper recognizes them and surprised how they survived.

Tracey Pines: Hi, I'm Tracey and this is my brother, Quattro.

Quattro Pines: What's up?

Dipper Pines: Hey man.

Wendy Corduroy: Wait, are there three of you?

Dipper Pines: Long story, I'll explain later.

Stanley Pines: As I was saying, that's when "Possum Breath" over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plan's to stay in here and eat "Brown Meat" until we run out, then I vote we eat the gnomes.

Jeff: Hey! I'm short, not deaf!

Stanley Pines: Shh! Shh! Stress will make you chewy.

Dipper Pines: Grunkle Stan, we can't all just inside the shack. There's a town in need of saving. We've heard what happen to Ford when he got captured by Bill.

Stan took out the can to opens up and walked over to the chair.

Stanley Pines: Serves that jerk right! My brother's had some stupid plans, but going against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet. Trust me, we have everything we need right here.

He sits down on a wooden lounge chair surrounded by Multi-Bear and gnomes. Multi-Bear give him a massage

Stanley Pines: It's not the Ritz, but at least the monsters inside know how to massage. You know Shiatzu?

Multi-Bear: Yes, I've taken some classes.

Dipper and his friends are glaring at him for not helping.

Dipper Pines: So you're really just gonna let Bill win?

Stanley Pines: Look kiddo. We got a good deal here. Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine.

He slams his hand down accidentally hitting the remote and turning on the TV. They stop glaring and looked at the TV where it shows Shandra and her cameraman is in the fearamid.

Shandra Jimenez: (On the TV) This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony.

Everyone shocked in horror when they saw most of their friends and families turning into stones.

Pacifica Northwest: Mom and Dad?

Wendy Corduroy: My family!

Sherriff Blubs: Deputy Durland!

Shandra Jimenez: (On the TV) Is there no one who will save the people in this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by flying eyeball.

She was turned into a stone including her cameraman. The TV turns to static. Everyone gasps.

Pacifica Northwest: Oh no. My parents are bad, but even they don't deserve to be turned to stone.

Sherriff Blubs: Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?!

Sherriff Blubs slam drops on his knees crying and ripped his shirt open. They're all sad, but Mabel climbed up on top of the Multi-Bear's head and pulls Dipper up with her.

Mabel Pines: Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back.

Dipper Pines: Mabel is right. Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But I think I know Bill's secret weakness.

Dipper's friends and the refugees perk up and muttering.

Wendy Corduroy: Weakness?

Dipper Pines: Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our…whatever Toby has…

Toby Determined: Various rashes!

Dipper Pines: Then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls! Today we are cancelling the oddpocalypse!

Everyone cheers. Dipper and Mabel are smiling, but Stan interrupts the cheer.

Stanley Pines: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill.

They heard McGucket's thumps his foot and rambling.

Old Man McGucket: Wha…Whoa! Holy hootenanny! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos. Sorry. Sorry. Got a little excited.

He thump his foot down and slap his knee to stop.

Old Man McGucket: What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together.

He snaps his finger and a gnome put a glasses on him. He gathered Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos to hustle.

Old Man McGucket: Now, you just…

Most of their friends hear them talk in mumbling. Stan doesn't know what they're up to. Lee put his hand on Shirley's shoulder and she looked at him smiled.

Lee Pines: Don't worry, sis. We'll get our dad back.

Shirley Pines: Yeah, me too. I hope mom's okay.

Meanwhile in the Fearamid, Bill's hench-maniac is still enjoying the party. Perry is still trap inside the cage. Doofenshmirtz walked over to him.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Enjoying the few, Perry the Platypus? I got myself some drink. Wanna try it? Oh, I forgot that you're still in cage. My bad.

Perry looked at him in stern.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Don't get me started, I always keep forgetting sometime. I just saw a lady having a bad hair cut with her camera guy got turn into stone by a flying eyeball. I could've get someone attention to see me on the news. Wait, what's that noise?

He heard some tapping sound and looked up to see Gideon who's dancing. He was surprised to see how Gideon was here, but locked up inside the cage wearing cute dress.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hey, isn't that Gideon, is it? I remember him when I teamed up with him. How'd that happen? Never mind. So anyway…

He was interrupted when he was punch by Perry as he stumbles to the ground dropping his drink. He looked up and see Perry in shocked.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus?! How did you escape?

He realized when Perry uses his paperclip to unlock the gate cage when he's holding it.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: A paperclip? How's that even possible when it only works in the movie? You know what, forget about it. You owe me my ship and you shall regret it.

Perry leapt on Doofenshmirtz as they began fighting and he tried to get his nemesis off of him until he got him off already. They were about to get punch each other, but there were interrupted when both of them turn to stone by an Eye-bat to break up the fight and left. He can still talking through his teeth.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: (muffled) Great, just great. We're both stuck like this. Thanks a lot, Perry the Platypus.

Cut to the penthouse suite, Ford is now unfreezing from gold to normal.

Stanford Pines: Let me go you insane three-sided…wha…what is this place?

He looked around the room with couch, clock, and a paint that shows Bill is standing on one foot on the globe wearing crown from above the fireplace. He heard a music and he was about to walk, but he stops and looked down to see a chains on his leg and he tries to pull it. He heard Bill's singing as he rises from the floor with his piano playing and Ford looked at him.

Bill Cipher: _We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day._

Stanford Pines: Where am I?

Bill stops playing the piano and hold a martini glass looking at him.

Bill Cipher: You're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink. Make yourself comfortable.

He snap his fingers and a martini glass appears in Ford's hand and he sits down, but still mad at him. Bill takes a sip of his drink.

Bill Cipher: You know that couch is made from living human skin?

The couch groans as eyes, nose, and mouth appears causing Ford to jump up from the couch and drop his drink.

Stanford Pines: Aaah!

He looked at him glaring.

Stanford Pines: Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me.

Bill Cipher: Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a (Voice echoing) multi-dimensional makeover.

He levitates the entire furniture including Ford as it switch.

Bill Cipher: I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way.

He snaps his fingers and drops Ford and everything else on the floor.

Bill Cipher: You think those chains are tight?

His eye shows a planet on a two-dimensional plane which burns with screaming.

Bill Cipher: Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours. There's just one hitch.

His eye projects a hologram of him pushing against the dome around Gravity Falls.

Bill Cipher: As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in.

Stanford Pines: Incredible! Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago.

Bill Cipher: And did you find a way to undo it?

Stanford Pines: Of course. There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!

Bill Cipher: Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free.

He projects himself as he free from the barrier and grew bigger to size of the earth.

Bill Cipher: Anything will be possible.

He use his finger drawing a smiley face in the Midwest United States causing destroying the entire cities with numerous people on it, then takes a bite out of the Earth and flies past his friends, who are destroying other planets, then to Ford, who is standing in the middle of a galaxy.

Bill Cipher: I'll remake a fun world, a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help.

Stanford Pines: You're insane if you think I'll help you.

Bill Cipher: Ha ha ha! I'm insane either way, brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!

He come out from his physical body as it turn into statue sitting on a couch as he was about to enter Ford's mind, but Ford stops him.

Stanford Pines: Not so fast! You know the rules, Bill.

Bill lowered himself down back to his physical body and change back to normal in disappointed. He floats off the couch.

Stanford Pines: You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in.

Bill Cipher: (sigh) You're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time.

Ford feared what he's going to do him because if he don't tell Bill, things could get worst. He screamed through out the echoes from the outside. Back to the Mystery Shack, McGucket lays out some blueprints on the table.

Old Man McGucket: Alright. I've made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that won't be used for evil.

Dipper Pines: Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket.

Mabel Pines: This is your most amazing invention yet.

Phineas Flynn: Hey, Ferb and I use some blueprints throughout the summer.

Soos: Question, does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords.

Old Man McGucket: What's an "anime"?

Soos: We have much to discuss.

Stanley Pines: Discuss nothing! These scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash! Excuse my French.

French Lilliputian: Je ne sais quoi sacrebleu au revoir! (I don't believe that was French!)

Stanley Pines: And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?

Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those of idiots.

Phineas Flynn: Looks like we know what were gonna do today?

Everyone cheers. Cut to montage of the refugees building the robot where McGucket points out the parts needed. Then people raid the junkyard as they sneak away fast without getting caught by Eye-bat. Back to the shack, everyone clears some stuff out from the room. Stan tries to stop them, but they ignore him.

Stanley Pines: Whoa, what! What are you…? H…hey now! Hey, hey! Don't touch that! Hey! Aah!

Dipper and McGucket cut with the saw through the hole from the floor above Stan and then they sawed the triangle wall with the window from the attic. Later from the outside, Chutzpar is holding the punching bag when Wendy is practicing punching on it with the paper that's drawn was Bill. Grenda is testing out with the metal hand that controls the giant robot hand and punches the tree to timber. Later, McGucket and the refugees are in the underground mine to retrieve the T-Rex that was trapped in the amber as they digging it out with it. Back to the Shack, Soos is showing an anime show to McGucket on TV while he takes note. And finally, they put all of their parts together to the shack. Later that night, the flag was made and it says "Take Back The Falls" with symbols on it. Everyone was enjoying it and they made a great team. Mabel give lumberjack hat back to Wendy after the hard work since she has return. Everyone was wearing Mabel's extra sweaters except Pacifica in case it gets cold while they're having a feast. Dipper told everyone how they've been through the portal for survival. They were amazed for Dipper's tale.

Soos: Wow! I can't believe how you guys made it out alive.

Candace Flynn: So this Darthon guy really wants to trade you over to Bill to get your uncle?

Dipper Pines: Yep, that's how what he wants, but he fell after Wendy stabs him and save my life as he fell to the lava.

Wendy Corduroy: You don't have to tell 'em twice.

Buford Van Stomm: Glad your buddy got rid of 'em when he squashes them like bugs.

Timon: Why won't anybody listen to me? I did not do that!

Buford Van Stomm: I'm just saying.

Wendy Corduroy: Man, it's good to have my lumberjack hat back. At least I got my extra boots.

Soos: Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel. The end of the world has never been so comfortable.

Some of the refugees nod and hum in agreement. Pacifica shivers when it gets cold. Mabel gives her a glare because Pacifica refuses to wear sweater, but she can't stand it.

Pacifica Northwest: Uh! Fine, I'll wear it.

She put on one of Mabel sweater that has llama on it. She is not happy.

Pacifica Northwest: But I'm not gonna like it.

Mabel Pines: Admit it. This is the best day of the end of the world. I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future.

Dipper Pines: Yeah. Getting to actually _live_ to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now.

Soos: Hey, if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Soos.

Mabel hand the bag to Dipper. He looked at her as she smiles. He open it up and he was surprise how the journals still there. He pulled out journal #3.

Dipper Pines: The journals! You kept it safe from Bill!

Mabel Pines: Yeah, it's for good reason to keep it a secret in case Bill hangs around. And I'm sorry for desperate to answer what the rift is.

Dipper Pines: I'm sorry I kicked you to the tree.

Mabel Pines: And I'm sorry I punch you and throw it at you. It turns out we begin to end up like our grunkles.

Dipper Pines: But, we don't. From now on, no more fighting over stuff. What do you say, awkward sibling hugs?

Mabel Pines: Awkward sibling hug.

He put the journal back in his bag and gives Mabel an awkward sibling hug and pat on the back two times.

Dipper and Mabel: Pat. Pat.

They let go of each other and everyone else smiled at them.

Lee Pines: You guys must be Dipper and Wendy, right?

Dipper Pines: Yes, yes I am.

Shirley Pines: Mabel told us all about you.

Dipper Pines: Really?

Mabel Pines: Dipper, this is Shirley and her twin brother Lee. There our cousins.

Dipper Pines: I don't remember about having our cousins.

Mabel Pines: Well, the thing is…um…the truth is…

Shirley Pines: Ford is our father.

Dipper's friends gasp while Timon spits his water and Dipper's eyes wide with shock.

Dipper Pines: WHAT?!

Mabel Pines: Um…surprise?

Wendy Corduroy: No way!

Candace Flynn: Get out!

Pumbaa: I didn't know Ford is your father?

Dipper Pines: Don't tell me my grunkle is your father?

Lee Pines: Yep, it's true.

Dipper was still shock that their twin cousin is Ford's father.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, I could've told you sooner, but I can't help when how excited I was! We could be "Mystery Quadruple" or "Pines Quadruple"!

Wendy Corduroy: Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. You mean to tell us that Ford is their father and Stan is their uncle now?

Lee Pines: Yep, that's correct.

Shirley Pines: And I got six fingers like my dad. See?

She shows them her six fingers as she wiggles.

Phineas Flynn: Cool!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Wow, talk about extra fingers you got here. It's really cute.

Shirley Pines: Thanks.

Dipper Pines: Does your father knows about this?

Lee Pines: Not yet, but we know what happen to him. We were desperate to help him, but our mom told us to stay put for our safety. She went to find him. I hope she doesn't get captured by that triangle guy.

Dipper Pines: So sorry.

Lee Pines: It's okay. I'm pretty sure we could get them back.

Dipper Pines: Say, speaking of, has anyone seen Grunkle Stan?

Cut to the other side where Stan is lonely with a gnome talking.

Stanley Pines: This whole plan is bonkers. But of course no one asked the chief what he thinks. After all I've done for everyone!

Shmebulock: Shmebulock!

Stanley Pines: Yeah, exactly, it's a total load of Shmebulock.

Dipper, Mabel, Shirley, and Lee walked over to Stan to see what's up.

Mabel Pines: Is something wrong, Grunkle Stan? You're acting grunklier than usual.

Stanley Pines: It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always "Stan's the screw-up. Ford's the hero."

Dipper Pines: Well maybe people think he's a hero because he didn't want to hide in the Mystery Shack!

Stanley Pines: Well maybe if he hid in the Mystery Shack, he wouldn't have been captured!

He throws a punch to the board causing Shmebulock to scatter. Mabel breaks them up from fighting.

Mabel Pines: Guys! Guys! Trust me, tomorrow's gonna be great! I believe in us.

They heard someone and looked at Chutzpar.

Chutzpar: Help! Leader Mabel! I keep accidentally flexing through my sweater.

His sweater was ripped and he's starting to complain.

Chutzpar: Augh! It happened again!

Mabel Pines: Those weird cow-monsters are delightful! Coming!

Both Dipper and Mabel are running towards to help him out leaving Stan, Shirley, and Lee behind. He looked at the twins with concerned.

Stanley Pines: What?

Shirley Pines: You know you didn't mean it to mess up, right?

Stanley Pines: What do you know about it?

Lee Pines: Mabel told us about your back story and also our mom told us the same thing.

Shirley Pines: You're not gonna fights with him again, are you?

Stanley Pines: No, of course not! It's just that I always get jealous a lot and he got all the attention that doesn't mean we had to put up a fight a lot.

Shirley Pines: I guess you're right, but can you promise us not to fight with him?

He looked at his niece with her puppy face. He sighed in defeat.

Stanley Pines: Alright, just this once.

Shirley Pines: Thanks, Uncle Stan.

Stanley Pines: Please, call me "grunkle".

Shirley Pines: Okay, "grunkle". C'mon Lee.

Lee Pines: Coming!

The twins ran off to head back with the others leaving Stan behind. He hopes the kids were right. He has to get along with Ford or else bad things can happen. The next morning, Gomper walks across the barren wasteland and bleats. The shack was covered by large curtain. From inside, we see Dipper, Mabel, and everyone else is in the attic as the the control room to prepare to fight Bill and his minions with McGucket's plan. Wendy wears her normal outfit as well.

Old Man McGucket: Alright, fellas. Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions.

Mabel Pines: Everybody ready? Dipper, now!

Dipper pulls a lever, causing wheels to turn. Machinery begins running and the invention starts moving as the large curtains fell off. As the invention stands up, the refugees are tossed side-to-side inside the Shack.

Phineas Flynn: This is even fun than treehouse robots.

Candace Flynn: Here we go again.

Shirley Pines: Mom and Dad, here we come!

The invention walks out from the shadow covered by fogs. Cut to the part where Bud Gleeful and three other survivors are gathered at the fireplace out side. Gideon's merchandise was burning with no reason

Bud Gleeful: Forgive me, boy. Your hyperflamable merchandise is the only thing keepin' me going.

Suddenly, a giant mechanical foot stomp causing them to look up and saw something huge.

Bud Gleeful: What in blazes?

It stomps further from the fearemid. From the inside, Doofenshmirtz Meanwhile, Adeline was locked up in the dungeon. She holds the bar to pull it break, but it's strong. She can not let Bill get away with this.

Adeline Marks: It's no use! How am I ever getting out of this place?

She sat on the ground and pulled out her picture of her and Ford as young adult from the 80's. She sighs sadly. Suddenly, she heard some footstep and she put away her photo in her pocket. She stands up and looked at Kryptos when he entered.

Kryptos: Rise and shine, Miss Priss!

Adeline Marks: I told you my name is Adeline! What do you want now?

Kryptos: The boss really like to see you.

Adeline Marks: With whom?

He ignored her question. She realizes what's going to happen next. In the throne room, Ford was all chained up hanging with arm and legs. Bill and his friends gathered up to torturing him.

Stanford Pines: Unhand me you fiend! I demand you to stop it!

Bill Cipher: I'll let you go, if you can tell me how to undo it the barrier.

Stanford Pines: You can't make me talk! You can't!

Bill Cipher: Fine by me, I guess I'm gonna have to zap you all day long.

Stanford Pines: It's going to take a lot more than torture to get me to give you that equation Bill!

Bill Cipher: Oh I know Sixer! But that's why I brought back a lil' something just for you!

He snaps his fingers. They all looked at Kryptos carrying someone he's familiar with. He dropped her to the floor.

Bill Cipher: Well look who made it to the party!

Ford gasp in shocked as he recognize her. She looked up and saw Ford in with shock for the first time in 30 years. They stared at each other shocking and their eyes wide.

Stanford Pines: Adeline?

Adeline Marks: Stanford?!

Before she run over to him, but her leg was chained up. She tries to break free, but no avail. She looked back up to him with small tears.

Stanford Pines: Can it be?

Adeline Marks: That's impossible? I thought you were gone?

Bill Cipher: Boy, I thought you enjoy having an audience. Speaking of which!

He shot from his eye to zap Ford screaming.

Stanford Pines: AAAAAH!

Adeline was gasp in horror. She had witness to see Ford getting zapped by Bill. Her tears were swelling.

Adeline Marks: STANFORD! STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!

Bill stops zapping at Ford. He was super damaged and a littlish black with smoke.

Bill Cipher: Ready to talk now?

Stanford Pines: (gasping) I won't. I won't let you into my mind.

Bill Cipher: What do you think, pals? Another 500 volts? Hey, do you hear that?

They felt something that is shaking, but the door was blasted open through the holes of the triangle. They looked shock and gasp.

Bill Cipher: WHAT?! I just fixed that door!

The giant takes step forward as it comes out into full view. It has the Mystery Shack as full body with the totem pole outside, left arm of the head of T-Rex popped out from the amber, right arm of the mechanical arm, left foot of Gideon-Bot's leg and Gideon's Billboard, right arm of Soos' truck and logging truck, and a head of the robot Gobble Wonkers from the back. Soos comes out and holds the flag with Wax Larry King head on top of the pole.

Soos: It's the Shacktron, dude!

Wax Larry King: They made a house into a robot. Fascinating!

Bill was surprised and impressed. He sits on the throne.

Bill Cipher: So the mortals are trying to fighting back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do!

He uses his power to grow his friends into bigger with glowing red eyes and go darker mode.

Bill Cipher: TAKE THEM OUT!

His minions run off and jump off through the entrance as they land in the ground. The battle has only begun, but Stan is still concerned at first.

Stanley Pines: This was a bad idea.

* * *

 **The final battle was about to begin! Get ready for the climax between The Shacktron and Bill's Henchmaniacs.**

 **Author's Note: I don't take credits for the part where Ford and Adeline has reunited from fan comic. It belongs to the rightful user from Tumblr.**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Adeline Marks, Shirley Pines, and Lee Pines (c) hntrgurl13**

 **UPDATE: I renamed the Dipper's Clones because I read Journal 3 from yesterday. Their real names are Tracey the 32d clone and Quattro the 4th clone.**


	16. Shacktron Showdown

**Hey there, I'm back! Sorry for looking so long, but I went to New York with my mom to see my sister. Now that I'm here, the epic battle between the Shacktron and Bill's minions. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 16: Shacktron Showdown

This battle is between the Shacktron and Bill's henchmaniac. Soos pulled out the microphone to get them attention.

Soos: (through microphone) Uh, hey, dudes. Is this thing on? Test.

Feedback screeches causing Bill's henchmaniac to cover their ears until it stops.

Soos: (through microphone) Heh. I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to, like, fight and junk. Heh. Hey, you're a little cutie.

Paci-Fire: I have butchered millions on countless moons.

Soos: Whoa. I liked you better before you talked. Real... real bring down, this guy.

Pyronica: Attack!

Bill's henchmaniac start running up to the Shacktron.

Soos: All right, dudes!

Soos ran inside with the flag. Dipper takes the wheel, Candy use the right hand to control the right mechanical arm, and Grenda use the left hand to control the left arm with T-Rex. Everyone is ready for battle.

Dipper Pines: Everyone! Like we planned! Three, two, one. Go!

The Shacktron was operating to battle once Bill's henchmaniac run towards shouting to attack. Grenda operates the left arm to punch Paci-Fire and Candy operates the right arm to punch Kryptos. Mabel is holding Waddles to use his mouth to pull the lever which causes the Shacktron to shoot several demons away from the pole.

Mabel Pines: Ha ha ha. Good pig.

Waddles squeals happily. Paci-Fire use his power to send some Eye-bats to attack the Shacktron. Old Man McGucket is operating the Gobblewonker head.

Old Man McGucket: Get 'em, Gobblewonker!

He laugh as the head of Gobblewonker grab one of the Eye-bat on its mouth. Rumble McSkirmish is killing two more of them with his fireball power.

Rumble McSkirmish: Hya! Hya!

Wendy Corduroy: Oh no, you don't!

Jumps onto an Eye-bat and pulls its wings, turning 8 Ball's head to stone. She pulls its wings again to turn another Eye-bat into stone and smash it through. Wendy jumps off the eye bat back into the shack and the T-Rex ate the Eye-bat from its mouth. Multi-Bear is using the telescope to see that it's coming.

Multi-Bear: Everyone! Incoming!

Stan tries to escape from using the door, but it's too strong.

Stanley Pines: Does this thing have an escape hatch?

Xanthar rams to the Shacktron and pushes back. Everyone screams as they hold on it. He keeps pushing the Shacktron back as it hold to the beast. It stops Xanthar to slow it down.

Mabel Pines: Everybody! Maximum power!

Sev'ral Timez runs on a treadmill to maximum power so fast.

Dipper Pines: And now!

He spins the wheel and the Shacktron grabs Xanthar and throws him far away over the mountain and explodes. It poses of success while Teeth run away screaming when he's on fire. Bill is very disappointed.

Bill Cipher: Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here.

The chains release Ford as he stand on the arm chair on the throne. Ford was amazed how they fought back against Bill.

Stanford Pines: Bravo, Dipper and Mabel!

Something hit Bill when he had an awfully idea.

Bill Cipher: Well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them. (echo and lower voice) DON'T YOU?

Stanford Pines: What are you….Oh…oh no!

Bill Cipher: Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk.

Stanford Pines: No. No! Not the kids! You ca…

He was silence when Bill turn him into golden stone was again. He stretched his fingers.

Bill Cipher: Let's get this over with.

Adeline was shocked when Ford was turned into golden stone twice and Bill is going to hurt anyone in the Shacktron. She realizes when her own kids is in there.

Adeline Marks: No! Don't do this!

Bill Cipher: You keep out of this blondie! I'm going to make him talk when I'm done!

He turn himself into a pyramid as he crawls outside, grows a giant fist, but he fixed bow tie and then slams it down on the Shacktron. He raises his fist only to find out when the Shack is perfectly fine. He was ticked off.

Bill Cipher: What the? No! No! NO! NO! **NO!**

He grows ten arms and pounds at the Shack repeatedly to break the barrier with his red eye. Stan was scared a little when Bill's pounds it so fast.

Cnadace Flynn: He is really not happy!

Phineas Flynn: At least we're saved.

Mabel Pines: ATTACK!

Grenda raise her arm and causing the T-Rex head to lunge at Bill. It bites Bill's eye and pulls back, ripping his eye out. He screamed.

Bill Cipher: AAH! MY EYE! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?

Dipper Pines: We've got him distracted. Now's our chance!

Mabel Pines: Rescue team, move out!

Mabel puts her grappling hook in her sweater. Soos puts the memory erasing gun in his backpack. Dipper tests the height-altering crystal flashlight on a Mystery Shack snowglobe. Cut to Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica and Sheriff Blubs standing in the exit tubes. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Timon, Pumbaa, Shirley, Lee and Toby are waiting in line. They're all wearing a parachutes pack.

Dipper Pines: Okay everyone. We get in, rescue Ford, get out, and save the world. Piece of cake.

Pacifica Northwest: Just so we're clear. If I die, I'm suing all of you.

Stanley Pines: Hey, on second thought, maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death.

Wendy Corduroy: Now!

She presses a button and they are pulled up out of the tubes.

Timon: Go!

They went next and pulled up as well and shot out of the Gobblewonker's mouth, screaming. They fall towards the Fearamid's opening.

Dipper Pines: Oh man, oh man…

Mabel is doing cartwheels through the air laughing.

Mabel Pines: WOOHOO! HAHAHA!

They open their parachutes as they approach the Fearamid. They all land including Stan fell on his front face and remove their parachutes. All of them gasp upon seeing Bill's throne.

Dipper Pines: Oh, man. It looks even worse up close.

They hear a woman's voice.

Adeline Marks: Kids?

They turned to her and it was Adeline. Shirley and Lee were shocked to see their mother was here with her leg chained.

Shirley and Lee: Mom!

They ran to her and give them a hug. She is glad that her twins are safe. They let go of their embrace.

Adeline Marks: Oh, thank goodness! What are you two doing here? You could've been killed!

Shirley Pines: But we wanted to save you and our dad.

Lee Pines: Our friends are here to help us out.

Adeline Pines: What?

She looked at their friends and Dipper and Mabel walked over to them.

Mabel Pines: Hi, Mabel here and this is Dipper. We're your niece and nephew.

Adeline Pines: What?!

Mabel Pines: That's right. They told us that were their cousin. Honestly, I'm so happy to meet you!

Adeline Marks: I don't get it? How is that possible?

Dipper Pines: We were sent here by our parents to spend some time here in Gravity Falls during summer with Grunkle Stan.

Adeline Marks: Stan?

She looked straight at Stan and she recognizes him since she saw him on TV commercial. She stands up.

Stanley Pines: Uh, hi?

Adeline Marks: Can anyone explain to me what's going on here?

Lee Pines: Long story, but where's dad? Where is he?

Adeline Pines: He's up there. By the armchair on the throne.

Mabel shoots her grappling hook which lands on Manly Dan and pulls herself up to the throne.

Mabel Pines: I found Great Uncle Ford!

She tosses her grappling hook down to Dipper. She pointed where Ford was stand.

Mabel Pines: He's golden. But not in the good way!

Stanley Pines: Great! Grab him and let's get out of here.

Dipper Pines: But how are we going to unfreeze them?

Gideon Gleeful: (from distance) I know!

They looked at Gideon where he's tap dancing in the cage wearing a cute dress. He's exhausted. Mabel was shocked.

Mabel Pines: Gideon! What happen to you?

Gideon Gleeful: Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. (Sobbing) I'm so tired of being cute!

Dipper got up with Mabel's grappling hook and land next to her.

Dipper Pines: How do we undo this?

Gideon Gleeful: Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down.

Dipper walked over to him and pulls at Tyler's arm. He rattles before turning back to normal and breaking free. This sets off a chain reaction causing the chair to collapse. As it does, the residents are returned to normal. Deputy Durland hits Gideon's cage, knocking it down and breaking it, freeing Gideon.

Lazy Susan: Ugh. My mouth tastes like nightmares.

Robbie falls down and hit the ground upside down spilling his spray can out of his hoodie.

Robbie Valentino: Aah! I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now.

Tad Strange: This experience will forever scar Tad Strange

Gideon Gleeful: NO MORE SAILOR SUITS!

Gideon ripped off his sailor suit panting. Perry and Doofenshmirtz have turned back to normal and look at everyone that's been normal.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: What just happen? What did I miss?

Perry spots something and his eyes wide when he sees his owners. He had to keep it a secret or his cover was blown. He had to switch back to pet mode before Phineas spot him. He was surprised how Perry was here.

Phineas Flnn: Oh, there you are, Perry. What are you doing here?

Perry walked over to his owners and chattered.

Phineas Flynn: I don't know how you got here, but it's great to see you again.

Phineas hugs Perry and he smiled. Wendy couldn't believe her eyes when her families are back to normal. Manly Dan and her three brothers are hugging her together.

Dan Corduroy: Wendy!

Wendy Corduroy: Guys!

Pacifica Northwest: Mom! Dad!

Sherriff Blubs: DURLAND!

He runs over to Durland knocking over Pacifica's parents. He held Durland.

Deputy Durland: My Blubs!

Sherriff Blubs: Don't you ever scare me like that again.

The policemen hug each other while everyone cheers for their reunion. The chain from Adeline's leg has disappeared. She can be able to walk again. And finally, Ford is now unfreezing again. Everyone was shocked and confused when they think there are two Stans. He spots Dipper and Mabel. He lifts them up and hug them with smile.

Stanford Pines: Kids! Aah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two. Haha!

McGucket approach them and he set the twins down. He recognizes him how old he was since the last time he saw him left.

Stanford Pines: Fiddleford. I…I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me.

Old Man McGucket: I tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend.

They hug and pat on their back. They can hear Adeline's voice.

Adeline Marks: Stanford? Fiddleford?

They let go and looked at Adeline. She recognizes them and they were surprise to see how old she was. Her tear was a little swelling.

Stanford Pines: Adeline? Are you alright?

She ignored his question. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He surprise from her reaction. He smiled and hugs her back.

Adeline Marks: I can't believe it's you. After ten years I've been waiting for you for long time.

She looked at his eyes with her tears.

Adeline Marks: I thought I lost you?

Stanford Pines: And I thought I lost you too. It's great to see you again.

They hug again causing everyone to go "aw". Shirley and Lee approached to them. They let go of their reunion and looked at the kids.

Adeline Marks: Ford, there's something I like you to meet.

She nodded to her kids. Ford kneeled to them.

Stanford Pines: Greetings. Did they still say greetings? It's been a long time since after that.

Lee Pines: Hi, my name is Lee and this is my twin sister, Shirley.

Shirley Pines: Hi dad.

Stanford Pines: What?

Shirley Pines: We're your son and daughter. (sniff) I can't believe it's actually you. We found our daddy.

They gave him a big hug with tears in joy. Ford was completely confused at first, but he hugged them back.

Stanford Pines: Are they…our kids?

Adeline Marks: Yes, Stanford. Remember the last time we see each other before the incident back there?

It hit Ford as he remembers how they're going to give their children's name before she fell through the portal. He let go of their hugs.

Stanford Pines: Yes! Now I remember since the last time how we're going to name them before you fell through the portal.

Adeline Marks: That's right.

Shirley Pines: And look at my six fingers! See?

Shirley showed her six fingers to Ford and he was surprised how she was born with it. He showed her his six fingers as well.

Stanford Pines: Wow! Look at that. You have six fingers like mine.

He looked at Lee as he reminded him when his brother was young.

Stanford Pines: And you just like my brother.

Lee Pines: Yeah, she told us everything about it. Right Uncle Stan?

They looked at Stan with arm crossed next to Dipper and Mabel.

Stanley Pines: Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?

Timon: So let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. Your kids knows you. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Dipper Pines: It's a very long story. Listen, Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. I don't know you tell us how to beat him that you knew Bill's weakness?

Mabel Pines: Yeah, secret way to defeat him.

Stanford Pines: I… I do. There's only one way to beat Bill. Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?

He put on his glove. He spot a can spray that fell from Robbie. He picked it up and he had a brilliant idea.

Stanford Pines: Ah! Perfect!

Ford is drawing circle and then he draws something that he remembers.

Dipper Pines: Uh, we've got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied.

Stanford Pines: Yes, yes. Good, good.

Stanley Pines: Drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind.

Stanford Pines: My mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him. With this.

It reveals when Ford draws a Zodiac of Bill Cipher's Wheel with symbols on it. Everyone was amazed.

Pacifica Northwest: The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?

Stanford Pines: No, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch.

 _(Flashback starts)_

Ford as a young man in a cave approaching a painting of Bill's wheel. Voice-over from the present

" _Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved."_

 _(Flashbacks ends)_

Stanford Pines: This whole time, I though that it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny. Dipper, the pine tree. Mabel, the shooting star.

Dipper and Mabel steps on the symbol when they realize when Dipper's hat has "pine tree" on it and Mabel's sweater has "shooting star" on it. Soos looked down to see a "question mark" symbol as well.

Soos: The question mark. This one's unsolvable.

Wendy pushes Robbie to the "broken heart" symbol.

Wendy Corduroy: That's one easy. You've been rockin' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade.

Robbie Valentino: Whoa. Destiny hoodie.

Dipper Pines: The Tent of Telepathy sign! That must be Gideon.

Gideon stands on the "Tent of Telepathy" symbol between Mabel and Robbie.

Gideon Gleeful: Whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Don't turn on this a big deal.

Gideon Gleeful: I won't. (whisper) I will.

Phineas Flynn: I guess they're the entire chosen one.

Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Wow.

Timon: No wonder why Bill calls them Pine Tree and Shooting Star.

From the outside, the Shacktron keeps fighting Bill. It punches him and holds him to the ground.

Bill Cipher: What the?

Unfortunately, he notice when the legs are outside from the shield. He had his chance.

Bill Cipher: Hey Achilles! Nice work with the HEEL!

He rips off the left leg. The Baljeet, Buford, the Fireside Girls, and the refugees were gasp and shocked.

Gretchen: Oh no!

Bill Cipher: FORE!

He hits the Shack with the leg and it rolls away. Back from the inside, Ford instruct them to hold their hands.

Stanford Pines: Hold hands, everyone. This is a mystical human energy circuit.

Dipper Pines: Ice? Who's ice?

Stanford Pines: The symbols needn't all be literal, Dipper. It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger.

Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Thompson chant on Wendy twice when she was brave enough to face danger.

"Wendy! Wendy!"

Wendy Corduroy: Heheh. Shut up, you guys.

She stands on the "Ice Bag" symbol next to Dipper and held out their hands.

Stanford Pines: Much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly.

McGucket stands on the "Glasses" symbol.

Old Man McGucket: Heeheh!

And finally, Pacifica is standing on the "Llama" symbol just like Mabel's llama sweater.

Pacifica Northwest: This is freaky.

Stanford Pines: Now hold hands, everyone.

McGucket holds out his hand which has flies around it to Pacifica. She looked disgusted at first.

Pacifica Northwest: Ew! I'm not touching that.

Preston Northwest: Do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done: touch the hillbilly.

Pacifica holds McGucket's hand and everyone in the circle starts to glows. Thunder rumbles and smoke circles around the Fearamid. They were amazed how it worked.

Dipper Pines: Great Uncle Ford! It thinks it's working!

Old Man McGucket: Hoohoo! Heehahahaha!

Stanford Pines: Yes! This is it! The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!

Everyone left the Fearamid including Toby and Sherriff Bulbs. It only leaves Adeline, Shirley, Lee, and Dipper's friends behind. And don't forget Doofenshmirtz, he was there too.

Stanford Pines: Adeline! Get the kids and everyone else out.

Adeline Marks: What? No. I'm not leaving you here.

Stanford Pines: But it's too dangerous! You have to trust me.

Adeline Marks: But Ford, I lost you once, and I'm not gonna loose you again.

Shirley Pines: She's right! We're staying here.

Lee Pines: You can count on me!

Stanford Pines: Kids?

Timon: If they're staying, then I'm staying too.

Pumbaa: Me too.

Phineas Flynn: And me.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Count me in!

Stanford Pines: Alright, but make sure no one interfere this.

They went behind to their friends and nodded. Candace spot Doofenshmirtz standing and looked confused.

Candace Flynn: Wait, what is that guy doing here?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I'm just gonna stand back with no reason.

Gideon Gleeful: Just get over here or I'll sell you old man!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Fine, whatever you say.

He walked over to Gideon and standing behind him.

Stanford Pines: We just need one more person...

He looked at the "Fez Hat" symbol that his brother is not standing. He looked at Stan watching the fight between Bill and the Shacktron.

Stanford Pines: Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left.

Stanley Pines: You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?

Gideon Gleeful: Dang it, old man! Now it's not the time!

Wendy Corduroy: Come one!

Pacifica Northwest: What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this.

Robbie Valentino: I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable.

Stan walks over to them and stands on the "Fez Hat" symbol between Ford and Soos.

Stanley Pines: Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world.

Stanford Pines: I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please.

Stanley Pines: Fine. Just do one thing, say "thank you".

Stanford Pines: What?

Stanley Pines: I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you _still_ haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say "thank you."

Stanford Pines: Fine. Thank you.

He holds Ford's and Soos' hand and he glows with them.

Stanley Pines: Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin.

Stanford Pines: Between him and me.

They realize this is not going to end well. Adeline feared what's gonna happen if they don't get along.

Stanford Pines: Grammar, Stanley.

Stan snapped and let of their hands and pushes Ford.

Stanley Pines: I'll "grammar, Stanley" YOU! You stock up son of gun! I mean come on!

Ford let go of Robbie's hand and pushes Stanley.

Stanford Pines: Don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!

Mabel Pines: Guys, stop it!

Adeline Marks: Knock it off! Both of you!

They all let go and the quadruples ran up to them to stop fighting. Adeline tries to stop them as well.

Dipper Pines: Join hands!

They ignored their plead and they were about to punch, but the shadow lures over them. They looked up and see Bill that is holding the pole spinning after he tears up the Shacktron apart.

Bill Cipher: Oh no, it's Bill. Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?

* * *

 **AUGH! They're so close to beat Bill, but Stan had a fight Ford again. This is getting out of hand. Will they be able to survive from Bill? Find out next.**

 **The Lion King,** **Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Adeline Marks, Shirley and Lee Pines (c) hntrgurl13**


	17. Somewhere In The Woods

**This is a final battle between the Pines and Bill! Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Glowing In The Dark

Chapter 17: Somewhere In The Woods.

Bill went inside and laugh mockingly to our heroes. He knew when Stan and Ford don't get along. They looked panic.

Bill Cipher: Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!

He throws some fire on the zodiac to burn it. The prophecy has failed.

Dipper Pines: Oh no!

Pacifica Northwest: Ah! My hair!

Robbie Valentino: Ah! My hair also!

Pacifica and Robbie put out the fire since they notice their hair is on fire. Bill uses his power to ties up two great uncles from Bill's arm as they struggle to escape, but no avail.

Bill Cipher: You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?

Old Man McGucket: Hey! You give them back!

Gideon Gleeful: You've gone too far, Cipher!

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah! We're not scared of you!

Wendy and McGucket pulled out their ax and banjo to fight Bill.

Bill Cipher: Oh, but you should be.

He snaps hid finger. Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon, and McGucket are being possessed and lift them up leaving Dipper, Mabel, and their friends terrified. Shirley and Lee held on to Adeline's legs when they're scared as well. Six of them float to Bill in the center.

Mabel Pines: Ah!

Dipper Pines: No! Wendy!

Bill Cipher: You know, this castle could really use some DECORATIONS!

Bill traps six of them into tapestries with pictures of them screaming in front of their symbols. They gasp in horror.

Timon: Change them back! Or I'll…

Bill Cipher: Or you'll do what? Without your friends, they won't be able to beat me. Unless you want to join them.

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger. He can't let Bill turned everyone into his own mess. Bill spot something when Perry in pet mode was hiding behind Ferb frighten. He knew what Perry is hiding.

Bill Cipher: Hm, you think you can keep a secret from me, do you? But let's found out how much your owners gets into more trouble.

Phineas Flynn: That's not going to happen.

Candace Flynn: Leave me brothers alone!

Timon: You're gonna have to go through us to get them!

Pumbaa: And bring our friends back or we'll gonna have to make you!

Bill Cipher: Fine. Then why don't you JOIN THEM!

He snaps his fingers. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Timon, and Pumbaa are being possessed as well and lifting them leaving Perry and Doofenshmirtz. The Pines family gasps in horror.

Stanford Pines: Bill! Stop this madness! I'll do anything!

Bill Cipher: Quit Sixers! I'm going to keep them as my art gallery!

He turned their friends into a picture of themselves on the wall in four separate ways. The first picture of Ferb is on the quicksand carrying Phineas on his shoulder and Isabella is on top of Phineas. The second picture of Timon is carrying Pumbaa heavily on the rope over the pond of crocodile. The third picture of Candace is sitting on the tombstone frightfully. And the fourth photo of Jeremy is sitting on the barrel of TNT with plenty of dynamites and firecrackers. Perry looked at them shocked for what Bill did to his family. Perry turned his face anger and put on his hat. He jumped up to punch Bill, but he swung his arm to Perry to fly off to the floor. Both of the twins remember him since their last encounter as an agent, but right now they sees him injured.

Dipper Pines: Perry!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Wait a minute, I thought we were friends?

Bill Cipher: Don't make me turned you into stone again.

He raises the cage to trap Perry and Doofenshmirtz. He turned to Ford.

Bill Cipher: Looks like it's too late for your friends Ford.

He raises the triangle cage to trap Dipper, Mabel, Adeline, and her kids. They screamed.

Stanford Pines: Adeline!

Stanley Pines: Kids!

Bill Cipher: But you can still save your family. Last chance, tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!

Dipper Pines: No! Don't do it!

Mabel Pines: Yeah! Bill made bad deals.

Bill turned to face them with glares.

Bill Cipher: Don't you toy with me, Shooting Star. I…See…EVERYTHI…

Mabel sprayed paint in Bill's eye. It really hurts.

Bill Cipher: Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time!

Stanley Pines: Nice shot, pumpkin.

Stan and Ford were release from Bill's arm and fall to the ground.

Bill Cipher: I just regenerate that eye!

Mabel Pines: I _know_ that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself! Multiple times!

Dipper pulls out the height-altering crystal flashlight and enlarges their cage. They jump out as Bill continues to scream in pain. Adeline, Shirley, and Lee ran to Stan Ford and help them to lift them up.

Adeline Marks: Ford! Are you alright?

Stanford Pines: Yes, I'm fine.

Dipper Pines: Save yourselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill!

Stanford Pines: What? That's a suicide mission!

Dipper Pines: Trust us. We've bet him before…

Mabel Pines: …and we'll beat him again!

The twins give them a fist bumps. They turned around to get Bill's attention.

Mabel Pines: Hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!

Bill growls. Dipper and Mabel run off into the Fearamid. Before leaving, Mabel blows a raspberry.

Stanford Pines: What? No! It's too dangerous!

Stan and Ford start to run after Dipper and Mabel, but Bill puts them in a cage with Adeline and her kids.

Bill Cipher: Not so fast. You guys wait here! I've got some children I need to make into corpses.

Bill turns red and grows six arms with scary teeth and tongue.

Bill Cipher: (Demon voice) _**SEE'YA REAL SOON!**_

Stanley Pines: No! Wait! No! No!

Bill runs off to chase the twins. They were horrified to see what's going to happen to the twins.

Adeline Marks: Oh my gosh!

Stanley Pines: Oh, what do we do? What do we do?!

Stanford Pines: KIDS!

Ford bangs the cage four times. Cut to this part, Dipper and Mabel are running through the hallway from Bill chasing with growling. Bill is very mad.

Bill Cipher: When I get my hands on you kids, I'M GONNA DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!

Dipper pulls Mabel to turn left by dodging from Bill before he grabs them. They looked all the way up.

Bill Cipher: You've tricked me for the last time!

She pulls out her grappling hook and shoots up. She grabs onto Dipper and goes up before Bill caught them. As they go fly away, Bill crawls up to them screaming. Back to the throne room, Stan is upset for what he has done.

Stanley Pines: Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die and it's all my fault. Because I couldn't shake your stupid hand!

He sits on the ground in defeat.

Stanley Pines: Uh, dad was right about me. I am a screw-up.

Stanford Pines: Ah, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is.

Ford sat down next to Stanley.

Stanley Pines: How did things get so messed up between us?

Adeline kneeled to Ford while Shirley and Lee still standing. They looked at them sad. Ford looked at her.

Stanford Pines: You're right, Adeline. I was wrong about Bill. You were right all along from the beginning. I never should've summoned him in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.

Adeline Marks: It's not your fault. Bill used you to get what he wants.

Shirley Pines: What's going to happen to Dipper and Mabel?

Adeline Marks: I don't know, sweetie. It's going to be okay.

Stan looked at Lee with sad. He sighed sadly.

Stanley Pines: I'm sorry, kid. I broke your promises. I just couldn't help that the fact that I get so angry when Ford refuse to thank me. What kind of a brother I am?

Lee Pines: Uncle, there's no need to be ashamed of yourself. Sometimes, my sister and I got into fight a little bit when who's the best twin. She told us to not to end up like you and dad.

Stanley Pines: Thanks, kid. I really appreciated.

Stanford Pines: We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world's about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?

Stanley Pines: Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better.

Adeline Marks: How?

Stanley Pines: They've been through a lot ever since they visit here.

Adeline Marks: I see.

Ford stands up and thinking something. They were confused at first. Adeline stands up as well.

Stanley Pines: Whoa, where you going?

Adeline Marks: Ford?

Stanford Pines: I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He'll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least he _might_ let the kids free.

Stanley Pines: What?! Are you kiddin' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!

Stanford Pines: Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind.

Adeline Marks: Ford, that's too risky! We can't let him win after everything he has done! What if your memory was erased and you'll be forgotten forever?!

Stanford Pines: It's the only the way to save them. That's why I don't have a choice.

Shirley Pines: There has to be another way.

Stanley Pines: What if he goes into _my_ mind? My brain isn't good for anything.

Stanford Pines: Heheh. There's nothing in your mind he wants. It _has_ to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids.

Stanley Pines: Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?

Stanford Pines: What other choice do we have?

While they're talking about the plan, Perry looked at the gallery of his owners sad. Doofenshmirtz was concerned.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: You really care about them, do you?

Perry nodded.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I kinda remember how I stop "other me" for crushing you and the boys before I give away my choo choo train. So shall we make a truce until the end?

Perry shook Doofenshmirtz's hands.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Thanks, Perry the Platypus. I really appreciated. I don't know what they're doing, but I'm sure their plan works.

Cut to Dipper and Mabel running through the Fearamid. They stop running as they reach a dead end.

Dipper Pines: You know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here.

Mabel Pines: Like Grunkle Stan always says, when one door closes choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force.

She borrows height-altering crystal flashlight and grows her hand. It's too heavy to lift her hand, but she still got and smash through the wall. She shrinks her hand back and gives it back to Dipper to put it in his pocket.

Dipper Pines: Ha! Now let's round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat...oh, no!

He spoke too soon when they looked at the refugees surrounded by Bill's henchmaniacs in normal while Xanthar hold T-Rex down on the ground since the amber was broke with ruined invention. Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls, Waddles, and all other refugees were terrified while the demons laugh.

Grenda: You'll never take us alive, monsters!

Teeth: That's fine with us.

Teeth use his mouth to grab Shmebulock to eat him alive and swallowed. They screamed.

Dipper Pines: Oh no!

Without a warning, Bill floats ups behind the twins.

Bill Cipher: Peek-a-boo!

He catches them in hyper beam with Dipper and Mabel screams. Back to the throne room, Bill walks through holding Dipper and Mabel. The twins tried to get out of Bills hand, but he's too strong. They were horrified to see the twins held hostage.

Bill Cipher: Alright, Ford. Times up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck with it!

His eye switches between the "Pine Tree" and "Shooting Star" symbol with each word

Bill Cipher: EENIE…MEENIE…MINEY…

And then ends on "Shooting Star" symbol. The twins looked horrified what Bill is going to do next with his finger snaps.

Bill Cipher: YOU!

Stanley Pines: (Ford's voice) WAIT!

Bill stops and looked down to Ford. He didn't notice when Stan and Ford switch clothes and imitate voices.

Stanley Pines: I surrender.

Bill Cipher: Good choice.

He releases Dipper and Mabel and falls to the ground.

Stanford Pines: (Stan's voice) Don't do it, Ford! It'll destroy the universe!

Stanley Pines: (Ford's voice) It's the only way.

Bill shrunk himself down to normal size and floats down.

Bill Cipher: HAHAHAHA! Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines twins can't get along.

He snaps his fingers. The cages drop down and his arms ties up Ford. Adeline held her kids for protection.

Stanley Pines: (Ford's voice) My only condition is that you let my wife, my brother, and the kids go.

Bill Cipher: Fine.

Dipper Pines: No, Grunkle Ford! Don't trust him!

Stan ignored his plead. Bill's arm released Ford while Stan walks closer to Bill to shake his hand.

Bill Cipher: It's a…DEAL!

Bill held out his hand with blue flames. Stan slowly raises his hand and held Bill's hand to accept the deal. Bill got out from his physical body leaving to turn to stone and enters Stan's mind laughing evilly.

Bill Cipher: Ahaha! Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!

And now, he made it into Stan's mind with white backgrounds. He thinks he made it to Ford's mind. He floats to the door far away.

Bill Cipher: Oh, I'm here. I'm finally here. Look at this place. A perfect, calm, orderly void. Gotta hand it to ya, Ford. You really know how to clear your m…

He stops his sentence when he opens the door to see Stan in the living room, sitting on his chair playing his paddle ball. He makes a clicking sound and points a finger-gun at Bill.

Bill Cipher: WHAT?!

Stanley Pines: Heh heh! Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it.

Outside of Stan's mind, they were staring at Stan's in Ford's clothes. Ford takes off Stan's fez and pulls out the memory erasing gun. He enters "Stanley Pines" and aims it at his brother. He sadly closed his eyes to look away if he made no other choices. Cut back to Stan's mind, Bill is mad when he's been tricked by Stan.

Bill Cipher: What?! The deal's off!

He was about to leave, but the door closes itself and blue flames are spreading. The whole room is on fire. Bill looked panic.

Bill Cipher: What the...No, no, no, no!

Stanley Pines: Oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're getting erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?

Bill Cipher: Y…you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?!

Stanley Pines: Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway.

Bill Cipher: Let me outta here! Let me OUT!

He tried to use his power to escape, but it's no use. Bill is started to get frighten.

Bill Cipher: Why isn't this working?!

Stanley Pines: Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!

Bill turned around and looks at Stan as he stands up from the couch angry.

Stanley Pines: You're a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake, you mess with my family.

Bill Cipher: You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! Please! No! What's happening to ME?!

He tries to flee, but something is wrong. He tries to grow big, but some of his powers aren't working meaning he's going to die. He uses his final death message in reverse with static.

Bill Cipher: !NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I !NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM !L-T-O-L-O-X-A

He turns into black with red eye wide open and raises his arm to reach Stan to float faster to attack him.

Bill Cipher: _STAAANNLLEEEEY!_

Stan raises his fist and punches Bill in the eye, breaking him up into many pieces screaming.

Bill Cipher: _**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

He finally did it. Bill was destroyed forever. He saved the world. He pants and then he looked at the picture. He picks up a picture of him with Dipper, Mabel and Waddles. He looked at it smile sadly one last time.

Stanley Pines: Heh. Guess I was good for something after all.

He closes his eyes as the flames engulf him. Cut to outside of Stan's mind, once Ford finishes erasing Stan's memory and everyone looked at him shocked. He drops the memory erasing gun. The cages drop and releasing Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Six of them from the wheel return to normal and drop to the floor. Their friends return from the gallery to normal and drops to the floor.

Timon: Now I know how it felts to be trapped inside.

Cut from the outside, the world was started to shake and the yellow sky dies down to the dark greenish sky. Bill's henchmaniac were about to harm the refugees laughing, but they started to lift up with shock including Teeth spitting out Shmebulock and Buford caught him in time. Xantahr let go of the T-Rex as he's being lifted as well. Bill's friends are screaming in defeated as they're being lifted back to the Nightmare Realm. All other monsters and weirdness are lifted away as well including one armed monster. All of the bubbles are popping. TheFearamid is deconstructed and pulled into the rift while our heroes are still standing and look panic. Once the tear in sky was closed, a big wave washes over the town, restoring it to its pre-Weirdmageddon state including rebuilding the whole town and forests, restore the waterfall, and transform the water tower from monster to normal. The townsfolk look around in amazed. The refugees looked at it as well. Two iconic videogame characters disappear and Rumble McSkirmish lift his thumbs up before he disappears to return to their games. The forest is shown with a bird landing on a statue of Bill, covered in moss and vegetation. Cut to another part of the forest with our heroes looked around. They spread their smiles.

Dipper Pines: I can't believe it? We won!

They started to cheer except Stan. They all hug each other and give them a high fives. Phineas hugs Isabella and Candace and Jeremy are hugging as well. Dipper spotted Wendy and ran up to her.

Dipper Pines: Wendy!

She looked at Dipper and kneeled to hug Wendy with joyful.

Dipper Pines: I'm so worried about you.

Wendy Corduroy: I know, dude. I'm glad we're all okay.

Perry switches back to normal before anyone else notice that he's an agent. Phineas picked him up and hug Perry.

Phineas Flynn: Hey, Perry. You're okay!

Perry smiled too.

Pumbaa: It sure great to get everything back to normal.

Mabel Pines: We should congratulate Grunkle Stan.

Soos: But where's Mr. Pines?

They looked at Stan still collapsed on the ground. He opens his eyes. She runs up to him and put his fez hat on.

Mabel Pines: Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan, you did it!

Stanley Pines: Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?

Mabel Pines: Eheh. Grunkle Stan?

Stanley Pines: Heh. Who're you talking too?

Mabel gasps. She couldn't believe how Stan didn't remember everything including his own niece.

Mabel Pines: C-cmon. It's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Stan, it's me!

Dipper sadly pulls Mabel away from him. Everyone else is worried too.

Soos: What happen to Mr. Pines?

Stanford Pines: We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me. You're our hero, Stanley.

He kneeled down to Stanley and hugs him. He began to sob. Mabel sits down and cries. Dipper puts his hand on her shoulder and cries as well. Adeline kneeled down and hugged her kids' cries softly. They cried as well. Everyone felt sad when Stan lost his memories. Few moments later, Pacifica, Gideon, and Robbie had to return to their families while Stan and Ford had already switches back to their clothes. Our heroes are taking Stan to the Mystery Shack, but which is laying in a heap in the woods ruined. Gomper is already back to normal. Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls and Waddles are waiting for them. They looked at them.

Baljeet Thinder: Oh, thank goodness you're okay?

Buford Van Stomm: How's your uncle?

Phineas Flynn: We freed everyone and beat Bill, but Stan lost his memory.

Baljeet Tjinder: He did?

Phineas nodded sadly.

Gretchen: Oh, we're so sorry about this.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: We know, Gretchen. Me too.

They walk up to the door. Dipper punches the door until it comes down. Everyone walks into the living room, Dipper and Mabel holding Stan's hands. They all went inside to the living room.

Stanley Pines: Hey, this is a real nice place you got here.

Dipper Pines: It's _your_ place, Grunkle Stan.

Mabel Pines: Don't you remember? Even a little?

Stan sitting down on the chair

Stanley Pines: Nope. But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers. Ah.

He looks at everyone else who are looking at him sadly.

Stanley Pines: Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral. (whispering ) Who's that big guy crying in the corner?

Soos' is crying and look away.

Dipper Pines: We saved the world, but what's the point? Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore.

Mabel Pines: There's _gotta_ be _something_ we can do to jog his memory.

Stanford Pines: There isn't. I'm sorry. Stan's gone.

Adeline Marks: He's right. He doesn't remember everything.

Mabel Pines: I _know_ my Grunkle is in there somewhere. There's gotta be something around here that can help bring him back.

She looked around to find something that he can remember. She spotted her album book and picked it up. She sits next to Stan and opens the book.

Mabel Pines: This'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions.

She turns throughout the pages.

Dipper Pines: That time we went fishing? That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?

Stanley Pines: I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or…

He was interrupted when Waddles jumps onto Stan and licked him. He tries to get off of him.

Stanley Pines: Gah! Quit it, Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!

Dipper and Mabel gasps in surprised.

Dipper Pines: What did you say?

Stanley Pines: I said get Waddles off me!

They realize when he starts to remember his life story. It's working.

Stanford Pines: It's working! Keep reading!

Soos: Skip to my page! He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship.

Stanley Pines: Hey, just cuz I have amnesia, don't go trying to give yourself a raise, Soos.

Wendy Corduroy: Do you remember when I came by to visit everyday when iwas a girl.

Stanley Pines: Of course I do. Why would I?

Dipper Pines: It's happening! Keep going!

Mabel Pines: Okay. Okay. "Day two. Grunkle Stan smells weird but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a business man in the '80s and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties."

Everyone laughs all together with Mabel. They're glad that Stan has his memory back.

* * *

 **Everything is back to normal. Weirmaggedon has ended and Stan's memory has been restored. Stay tuned for two more chapters.**

 **The Lion King, Phineas and Ferb, and Gravity Falls (c) Disney**

 **Adeline Marks, Shirley and Lee Pines (c) hntrgurl13**


End file.
